Nouvelle menace
by Lou999
Summary: Sakura aspirait à vivre enfin normalement, aux côtés de son mari. Mais voici que celui ci est enlevé par Elsa, enfuit de prison. Le cachemard recommence pour Sakura. Fin du cylcle 2, suite de Menace
1. Début du cauchemar

Titre : Nouvelle mencace

Auteur : La même que dans Menace

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Disclamer : Non, non non et non…

Couple : Sakura/ Shaolang ; Toya/Yukito.

Chapitre : Le premier (ou le 11, comme vous voulez)

Histoire : Sakura a enfin pu reprendre sa vie normale. Elle épouse son aimé, reprend son travail. Mais voilà, un problème va venir bouleverser à nouveau sa vie. Elsa s'est échappée et il semble qu'elle veuille s'en prendre à elle. Sakura parviendra-t-elle à surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve ?

Remerciements :

**Sssaki** : Ne t'en fais pas pour les chiots ! Il est vrai que je les ais mis un peut entre parenthèses, mais il le fallait. C'était plus simple. Ils sont tous en sécurité et en pleine forme. Lumina chez Tomoyo, Hime chez Sakura et Ashura chez Steff. Je vais essayer de ne pas les oublier cette fois !

**Juju Black **: C'est pas grave de ne pas avoir mis de review ! La plus important, c'est que tu en ais mi une o dernier (malgré que j'aime bien avoir des messages à chaque chap ! ) En tout cas, voila la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi. C'est pas facile de faire une suite !

**Sempaï** : Hé oui, le film est finit ! J'ai changer ça au dernier moment histoire de faire plaisir ! Comme je te l'ais dis, je vais voir pour le couple que tu sais. Je peux certainement le faire sans trop de problème ! Mais de toute façon, lui on ne le voit qu'une fois ! Ce sera juste ce moment !

**Asahi Shin'ju** : Oui, oui, t'as bien compris, y'a bien une suite ! Elle est écrite de A à Z et je vais commencer à la mettre. Je suis super contente que ma première fic sur Sakura t'ai plu… Je vais essayée de faire aussi bien ! Je planche sur d'autres fics sur Sakura, mais c'est pas facile ! En tout cas, j'espère bien te revoir ici !

**Isabelle **: Je suis toute rouge ! Merci, ce que tu me dis me touche beaucoup ! Je te rassure, je ne te trouve pas fatigante du tout, bien au contraire. C'est un plaisir que de lire tes reviews ! Enfin… Voila la suite !

**Etoile** (je peux mettre juste étoile ? ou Hoshi ?) ET oui, 10 chapitre, c'est court ! C'est vrai, mais c'est pas facile de faire plus ! Le prob avec moi, c'est que mes chapitres sont assez longs ! Il faut compter environs 14 pages par chapitre ! Alors tu vois ce que ça donne ? je sais pas comment je faire faire pour celle là ! Mais à mon avis, y'aura pas bcp de chapitres !

**Princesse d'Argent** : Kikou Hime ! Je t'assure qu'Elsa est au poste de police ! Pas de prob de ce côté-là, du moins pour le moment ! ET cette chère Sakura, je ne pouvais décidément pas la faire devenir cinglée ! Impossible ! Elle va bien pour le moment mais je crains qu'elle ne souffre encore bcp ! Merci de lire ma suite, c'est gentil.

Je remercie aussi Aoudwey, Yunhua, Eliz, Tam-chan, MissGlitter, sarifa qui on certainement suivit la fic aussi ! Arigato gazaimasu !

Voilà… Je vous dédies à ttes (je pense qu'il n'y a pas de mecs) ce premier chapitre et je vous suis infiniment reconnaissante d'un part, d'avoir lu ma première fic et d'autre part, de lire la suite ! En espérant vous voir encore ! Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1 : Prélude au cauchemar

Cela faisait un mois que Shaolang avait passé la bague au doigt de Sakura. Pour leur voyage de noce, ils étaient partis ç Paris, laissant l'appartement et Hime sous la garde de Max. L'étudiante Française avait finalement choisit de vivre au japon et le couple lui avait proposé de resté chez eux. Sakura s'était très vite liée d'amitié avec la ninja et elles s'entendaient à merveille. Il faut dire que Max avait été là durant le difficile procès d'Elsa et qu'elle avait apportée son soutient et son amitié à l'actrice. Les liens alors créés ne firent que se consolider.

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut en entendant la musique de son réveil se mettre en marche. Elle s'étira de tout son long et bailla silencieusement. A côté d'elle, par terre, Hime remua légèrement. La petite chienne, plus si petite que ça, avait atteint sa taille définitive et pesait environs 45 kg. Elle avait été dressée pour la protection de Sakura si bien qu'elle n'était jamais bien loin de sa maîtresse.

Sakura : B'jour Hime.

Sakura se leva et déposa une petite caresse sur la tête de l'animal avant de sortir de la chambre, Hime sur ses talons. Dans le salon, une odeur de croissant lui chatouilla les narines. Sakura remarqua que la table était déjà mise.

Sakura : Bonjour Max.

Max : Salut vous deux ! Bien dormis ?

Max déposa deux tasses sur la table et s'installa sur sa chaise, en face de Sakura.

Sakura : Hum, hum… Tu es de quel horaire ce soir ?

Max : Je rentrerais tard, vers 19 h 45.

Sakura : Tu passes au dojo ce matin?

Max : Mouai. Comme je commence le travail à 11 h 00, j'ai le temps d'y faire un petit tour. Histoire de manier un peut le katana !

Sakura : Oki. Tu peux prendre la voiture si tu veux. Oyo doit venir me chercher ce matin.

Max : Alors, comment ça avance ?

Sakura : Et bien… Ils en sont toujours au stade des sorties. Tristan ne lui à toujours pas avouer ses sentiments !

Max : Pffff…Ah je te jure les mecs ! Merci pour la voiture.

Sakura : De rien.

La brunette déposa sa tasse et bailla discrètement.

Max : Dur de reprendre après un si long week-end !

Sakura : Oh que oui !

Max : Et quand reviens Shao ?

Sakura : Hum… Pas avant trois semaines si tout se passe bien.

Max : Tu vas tenir ?

Sakura : On verra. J'irais peut être lui rendre visite un week-end.

Max : Et oui, c'est ça l'amour !

L'heure passa très vite et pour une fois quand Tomoyo arriva, la jeune fille était prête et l'attendait dehors dans une magnifique robe rouge. Hime qui vagabondait à quelques mètres accourut en reconnaissant le bruit du moteur de la voiture. Sakura monta rapidement dedans, faisant passer Hime derrière avec Lumina puis salua sa meilleure amie.

Ailleurs, quelque part au japon :

Elle avait réussit. Grâce à l'aide de son complice qui avait plus ou moins attaquer le convoi, elle avait réussit à s'échapper. Et cela avait été si facile qu'elle en riait malgré elle. En 8 mois, elle avait eut le temps de tisser sa toile et d'élaborer un plan. Lentement mais sûrement, elle s'était arrangée comme elle le pouvait, cherchant à renouer d'ancienne relation. Et cela avait été fructueux.

Elsa jeta ses habits rayés dans un coin éloigné de la pièce, se mettant à nue, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Ici, elle était en sécurité.

Elsa : Bon, il va falloir que je change un peu de tête moi…

La jeune fille s'engagea dans la douche et tourna les robinets. Aussitôt, de l'eau chaude se déversa sur son corps, collant ses cheveux sur sa peau. A côté d'elle, sur le lavabo, divers paquets attendaient leur prochain tour.

Plateau de tournage de la série Magic Girl :

Comme Sakura était occupée à tourner une scène, c'est Tomoyo qui finalement prit la communication. Elle remercia la standardiste puis colla son oreille sur l'appareil.

Tomoyo : Tomoyo j'écoute ?

: Bonjour. Je suis le commissaire Edogawa du 17ème poste de tokyo. Pourrais-je parler à Mlle Li, s'il vous plaît ?

Tomoyo se raidit et déglutit difficilement. Lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix était dépourvue de chaleur.

Tomoyo : Je suis désolée, mais Sakura ne peut pas vous prendre pour le moment. Je peux prendre un message, Mr Edogawa ? C'est moi qui m'occupe d'elle sur le plateau.

Edogawa : Hum… Votre prénom ne m'est pas inconnu. Ne seriez vous pas la meilleure amie de Sakura ?

Tomoyo souriant : Si, en effet.

Edogawa : Ah ! Je comprends mieux. Je suis Rûy, l'ami de Toya . Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

Tomoyo détendue : Mais bien sûr ! C'est vous qui vous êtes chargé de l'affaire. Comment allez vous ?

Edogawa : Et bien… Pas très bien je le crains. Je peux vous dire ce qui se passe puisque vous êtes également concernée.

Tomoyo : Que se passe-t-il ?

Rûy : Et bien… Mlle Shiro Elsa s'est échappée hier et nous avons de bonnes raisons de penser qu'elle va s'en prendre à Sakura de nouveau.

Tomoyo sentit ses doigts lâcher le combiner qui tomba et percuta le sol avec un bruit sourd. Lumina et Hime se retournèrent en même temps et jetèrent un regard étrange à la jeune fille. Voyant que sa maîtresse n'avait aucune réaction, la chienne récupéra le téléphone, miraculeusement intact et se frotta aux jambe de Tomoyo. A ce contact soyeux, Tomoyo reprit ses esprits. Elle se pencha et, caressant la chienne, récupéra le téléphone, légèrement humide et baveux. Malgré tout, elle reprit la communication.

Tomoyo : Allô ?

Rûy : Oui ? Vous m'entendez ? Que c'est-il passé ?

Tomoyo : Rien. Je… Je vous remercie de prévenir Sakura, je vais lui passer le message sans faute.

Rûy : Attendez. Vu les circonstances, j'aimerais qu'elle accepte d'être sous la protection de policiers.

Tomoyo : Je ne peux pas répondre à sa place. Je peux lui dire de vous rappeler, peut être ?

Rûy : Très bien, c'est d'accord. Qu'elle me rappelle dès qu'elle a finit. Merci.

Tomoyo : Merci à vous. Au revoir.

Tomoyo raccrocha et lança un regard désolé et triste à Hime. Elle se baissa et la caressa, provoquant la jalousie de sa sœur.

Tomoyo : J'ai l'impression que tu vas avoir du travail ma grande.

Comme la scène venait de se terminer et que Sakura avançait vers elle l'air visiblement réjouie, Tomoyo soupira et lui fit un petit signe.

Sakura : Alors, comment as-tu trouvé cette scène ?

Tomoyo : Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ais pas vu.

Sakura : Comment ça ? Un problème ?

Tomoyo : Oui. Peux tu aller dans ta loge, je t'y rejoins.

Sakura : Bien sûr, mais où vas tu ?

Tomoyo : Chercher Tristan !

Sakura : Encore une chance qu'on nous ais proposer de tourner une fois encore ensemble. Comment ferais-tu sinon ?

Tomoyo : Sakura. Emmène Hime et Lumina avec toi. Et ne traîne pas trop.

Sakura refroidit : Et ben… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tomoyo : Tu le seras bien assez tôt ! A tout de suite.

Devant l'air sûr de son amie, Sakura n'insistât pas et se dirigea vers sa loge, les chiennes avec elle.

Elle venait juste de s'assoire quand la porte s'ouvrit un peu brutalement. Hime couchée sur le sol se campa sur ses pattes et se mit à grogner. Lorsqu'elle reconnut Tomoyo et Tristan, elle se détendit et se recoucha au côté de sa sœur.

Sakura : Bon, Oyo, Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Tomoyo : Je viens d'avoir Mr Rûy au téléphone. Elsa s'est fait la malle.

Tristan : Pardon ?

Tomoyo : Tu as bien entendu. Et la police pense qu'elle va tenter de s'en prendre à toi. Il fuat que tu appelles Rûy tout de suite.

Tristan : Mais Elsa n'est pas folle au point de s'approcher de Sak' tout de même !

Tomoyo : On ne sait jamais avec elle. Sak !

La brunette qui n'avait pas décoché un mot depuis la terrible nouvelle était pâle comme un fantôme. Elle avale difficilement et fit un effort surhumain pour contrôler les tremblements de sa voix.

Sakura : Très bien. Passe moi mon portable Oyo. Je vais déjà appeler Rûy.

Tomoyo passa sa main dans sa poche et et en retira un petit objet gris qu'elle tendis à son amie.

Appartement 303 :

Un dernier coup de brosse et elle s'assura que tout était en ordre. Elle tourna la tête, faisant bouger sa crinière noire puis resserra l'élastique qui maintenant bien haut sa queue de cheval. Avec un sourire malicieux, elle s'empara d'une petite boute et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, deux lentilles de couleur flottaient dans un liquide transparent. Elsa en attrapa une et la posa délicatement sur son œil droite. Après posé la seconde, elle s'examina dans le miroir. L'image qu'il lui renvoyait la satisfaisait. Les cheveux ébène retenus en arrière, les yeux marron et la peau bronzée, elle était méconnaissable. Et surtout, elle ressemblait à la photo mise sur sa carte d'identité.

Pour finir, elle sortit un tube de rouge à lèvres prune et se tartina une bonne couche. Un coup de crayon khôl sur les yeux et le tour était joué. Elle allait sortir de la salle de bain quand elle tomba sur un petit boîtier à lunettes. Avec un soupir, elle la prit et déposa des toutes petites lunettes sans monture sur son nez. Voilà qui était parfait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à enfiler son tailleur bleu marine. Elle était ainsi prête à y aller.

Un peu de parfum puis elle attrapa ses clés de voiture. En moins de 24 heures, sa nouvelle identité avait été faite ainsi que ses papiers. Carte d'identité, acte de naissance, permit de conduire et même carte de fidélité chez Eram. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard.

Melle Tenshiko Yami était née le 15 février 1980 à Kyoto puis abandonnée à l'orphelinat d'Endo (aujourd'hui fermé). Enfin, c'est ce qu'on lui avait dis d'apprendre par cœur. Pour couronner le tout, elle portait de fausse empruntes digitales. Dorénavant, Elsa avait disparut quelque part et personne ne pourrait remonter jusqu'à elle.

Tenshiko engagea une nouvelle vitesse et dépassa l'immeuble de Sakura, non sans un regard haineux. Elle actionna la radio puis ouvrit la fenêtre.

Appartement Li :

Max fit tourner la clef dans la serrure puis poussa la porte. Elle déposa en passant la clé de la voiture sur le meuble de l'entrée et se dirigea silencieusement vers le salon. Elle pénétra dans la cuisine et après avoir poser son paquet si lourd, alla allumer la lumière car l'appartement été plonger dans la pénombre presque totale. La française sursauta en sentant une fourrure se glisser dans sa main. Elle baissa aussitôt les yeux.

Max : Hime ? Ba, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Sak' t'as abandonnée ?

En réponse à la question, la jeune chienne jappa et remua la queue. Max la suivit jusqu'au canapé. Elle vit Sakura allongée dessus, le téléphone entre les mains.

Max : Sak… Ba alors ma grande, réveille toi ! Tu vas attraper froid…

Au moment où Max posa la main sur l'épaule de l'actrice, celle-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Avec un cri de peur, elle recula vivement et tomba du canapé. Max se pencha sur elle, visiblement aussi surprise qu'elle.

Max : Hey, du calme. Ce n'st que moi !

Reconnaissant son amie, la brunette se calma tout de suite et caressa Hima, assise à côté d'elle. S'aidant de la main de Max, elle se releva.

Sakura : Je suis désolé. Tu m'as surprise.

Max : Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es pâle et t'as l'air traqué ! Tu serais pas malade par hasard ?

Sakura : Elsa est quelque part en liberté.

Max : Pardon ?

Sakura : Elle s'est enfuie hier soir. Rûy vient de me l'apprendre.

Max : Mon Dieu… Tu ne dois pas rester ici, c'est trop dangereux !

Sakura : Hum.. Rûy va m'envoyer des gardes.

Max : Bien, très bien. Je ne vais rester avec toi aussi.

Sakura : Non ! Et ton travail, alors ?

Max : Pas grave, je peux en retrouver un ! Je préfère te servir de garde du corps ! Comment à réagit Oyo ?

Sakura : Mal… Si elle pouvait, elle m'empêcherait de sortir de chez moi. Heureusement que Tristan est là ! Lui elle l'écoute au moins.

Max : C'est un peu radical mais c'est une bonne idée !

… Ding dong…

Sakura sursauta. Hime du le sentir car elle glissa son museau dans les mains de cette dernière.

Max : Tu attends quelqu'un ce soir ?

Sakura : Euh… Non.

Max : Restes là. J'y vais.

A suivre…

Lou : Voila qui est fais ! Je vais pouvoir m'occuper de mes autres fics comme un ange dans ma vie !

Duo : Et nous alors ?

Lou : Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici toi ?

Duo : Rien, je viens prendre de tes nouvelles.

Lou : Ben voyons. Vous ça attendra ! Je viens de faire un chap alors c'est plus pressé ! Et puis, un ange dans ma vie, je te rappel que ça te concerne.

Duo : Oui, je sais. Mais je te connaîs. Je suis sûr qu'il y a rien entre Hee-chan et moi.

Lou exaspérée : Duo, on en est au chap premier !

Duo : Et alors ?

Lou malicieuse : Ben justement, si j'avance rapidement, tu sera vite avec lui…

Duo : Ouaip ! Aller vas-y travaille !

Lou : Exploiteur tiens ! Bon, j'attends de vos nouvelles ! Savoir si elle vous plais c'te fic !


	2. 22 v'la les flics !

Titre : Nouvelle menace

Auteur : La même que dans Menace

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Disclamer : iie, iie, iie !

Couple : Sakura/ Shaolang ; Toya/Yukito.

Chapitre : 2

Note : Cette fic est la suite direct de Menace.

Histoire : Sakura a enfin pu reprendre sa vie normale. Elle épouse son aimé, reprend son travail. Mais voilà, un problème va venir bouleverser à nouveau sa vie. Elsa s'est échappée et il semble qu'elle veuille s'en prendre à elle. Sakura parviendra-t-elle à surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve ?

Remerciements :

Ce sera malheureusement la dernière fois que je ferais les remerciements sur la fic. Après ce chapitre, je vous remercierais individuellement par des messages perso. C'est pourquoi il est très important que vous me laissiez votre adresse **e mail**… Sinon je ne pourrais pas vous répondre. Aller savoir pour quoi ffnet ne veut plus qu'on réponde aux reviews !

Risu : Hé hé hé… Qui donc est à la porte ? La bonne question que voilà ! Ba tu vas vite le savoir… C'est peut être Elsa !

Etoile 45 : Hé oui… Fallait bien qu'elle s'échappe pour faire des misères à Sak ! je sais, je sais… chui méchante avec elle ! Mais bon ! Que veux tu, ainsi va la vie !

Asahi Shin'ju : Désolée pour le temps de parution de ce chap… J'ai été comme qui dirait… occupée… hé oui, je fais souffrir Sak et je peux te dire qu'elle va pas être épargnée !

Princesse D'argent : Oui, je vais bien. Et toi ? ba, en fait, elle était sous les verrous.. mais elle y est plus ! Tu sais, Sak, je pourrais être plus sadique faire une death !

Sssaki : Oui, cette fois ci, j'oubli pas les chien ! Promis

Sempaï : Merci pour le labrador.. heureusement que t'es là ! Et oui, Elsa est une pro… enfin, elle a de trèèès bonnes relations ! Tu sais pour a fic sur Sailo, les chap sont tous petits !

Voilà, je suis vraiment navré de ne plus pouvoir vous répondre sur mes fic… Et pour celle qui attendent Shao, ba navrée mais il est pas en France ! Vs allez pas le voir des masse ! Surprise, surprise ! Gros bisous à toutes !

Sakura : ba il était temps de t'y remettre, tu crois pas ?

Lou : Oui, je sais.. Mais avec mon stage, j'ai pas eut beaucoup de temps !

Shao : Dis plutot que tu passais ton temps sur tes divers forum !

Lou : C'est vrai, c'est vrai. Mais voilà, aujourd'hui, je m'y met !

Yukito : c'est pourtant pas le meilleur endroit pour bosser !

Lou : Elle te plais pas ma chambre ?

Yukito : Ba, c'est pas ça… Mais on dirait qu'y eut comme un déménagement ! Ton écran est sur des carton sur ta table de chevet et toi, tes sur ton lit, le clavier et la souris posé sur une boite !

Lou : Et ? J'avais pas envie de travailler dans le grand bureau froid !

Toya : T'es vraiment trop zarbi !

Lou : Je sais. Bon, maintenant, laissez moi faire mon devoir !

Chapitre 2 : 22 v'la les flics !

Max : Restes là. J'y vais.

La française s'avança vers la porte.

Max : Oui ?

: Police. Je viens voir Melle Li.

La voix qui lui parvenait était étouffée et Max se résigna à entre ouvrir la porte, la sécurité mise.

Max : Vraiment ? Je ne connais pas de Li.

: Hum… S'il vous plais. Je suis sûr que c'est ici. Puis-je entrer ?

Max : Non, désolé.

: Et pourquoi donc ? Vous cachez quelque chose ?

Max : Rien du tout. Qu'est-ce qui vous fais dire ça ?

: Mademoiselle, l'adresse qu'on nous a donner est bien celle-ci et nous avons vu le nom sur la boite aux lettres.

Max : Simple erreur. Je n'ais pas fais le changement de nom.

L'homme que Max avait devant elle fut poussé sur le côté et un autre visage se profila. Le nouveau venu lui fit un grand sourire puis lui tendit un papier avec un insigne. Après avoir vérifier le dit papier et les dires des hommes, Max referma la porte, enleva le sécurité et leur ouvrit. Elle se poussa afin de les invité à entrer.

: Mlle Li, nous vous avons téléphoner ce matin afin de vous prévenir de notre arrivée.

Max : Ce n'est pas moi que vous avez eut. Entrez je vous en pries.

Le 4 hommes retirèrent leur casquette en pénétrant dans l'appartement et la saluèrent courtoisement. Hime qui veillait sur sa maîtresse émit un grognement sourd à leur entré.

: Gentil le chien.

Sakura : Hime !

L'ordre avait été donné avec gentillesse mais fermement et le ton de sa Maîtresse du plaire à la chienne car elle stoppa net se grognement préventif. Après avoir fait le tour des nouveau venus, elle se remit aux pieds de sa maîtresse.

Sakura : Excusez là.

: pas de problème. Elle vous protège un point c'est tout. Bonjour. Je suis l'inspecteur Dee Latner et voici Ryo Maclaine, JJ Taukani et Okino Mayore.

Sakura : Euh…bonjour.

Dee : Nous sommes là pour assurer votre sécurité, Mlle Li. Ryo et moi même resterons toujours avec vous. JJ et Okino ne seront là que si nécessaire.

Sakura : Euh…

Dee : Hé hé… Allez savoir pourquoi notre chef nous a demander en urgence de venir vous protéger et de ne plus vous lâcher d'une semelle, Petite Demoiselle. Vous êtes ensemble ?

Ryo : Hum.. Dee…

Dee : ba quoi ? A en voir sa réaction, il tient pas a se que quelqu'un vous fasse du mal.

Sakura se mit à rougir furieusement et bégaya quelques mots.

Ryo : Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! Arrêtes, veux tu ! Je vous prie de bien vouloir lui pardonner. Il est un peu surpris d'être affilié à la sécurité de quelqu'un.

JJ : Ce n'ets pas vraiment notre job mais le Chef a tellement insisté !

Dee : Soit disant qu'on est ses meilleurs agents !

Sakura : Je suis vraiment navrée. C'est de ma faute.

Dee : Ba, faut pas Petite Demoiselle ! Ce job nous change un peu.

Ryo : Bon. Notre chef nous à donner les détails de cette affaire. C'est une certaine Elsa qui vous poursuit c'est ça ?

Sakura : Oui.

Dee : N'empêche, il semblait dans un drôle d'état le vieux. On aurait dit qu'il s'inquiétait !

Ryo : Deeeee…

Sakura souriante : En fait, c'est parce que je le connais bien. C'est un très bon ami de mon frère.

Ryo : Hein ? Comment il s'appelle ton frère ?

Sakura : Toya. Toya Kinomoto.

Dee et Ryo : Woooooooééééééééééé ?

Les 2 hommes furent si surpris qu'ils restèrent bouche bée un petit moment.

JJ : Un problème les gars ?

Ryo : Tu… Tu… Tu es.. Sakura ? LA Sakura ? La petite sœur adorée de Toya ?

Sakura : Euh oui… Vous le connaissez ? Il vous à parlé de moi ?

Ryo : hum, hum…

Dee : OooooohhHhh la la ! Je comprend mieux la réaction du vieux.

Sakura : Vous, vous connaissez beaucoup ?

Dee : Oui. Nous sommes de très bons amis à lui.

Max s'énervant : Bon, vous allez pas rester toute la nuit planter ici, non ?

JJ : Euh… Nous, on s'en va. On va patrouiller dans le coin.

Ryo : Et nous, nous sommes vos gardes du corps personnel.

Max : Elle en a déjà un.

Dee malicieux : Vraiment ? Et qui ?

Max : Moi !

Dee : Allons ¨Petite fille. Tu te crois vraiment capable de protéger ton amie ?

Dee s'approcha de Max et posa une main sur son épaule d'un air désolé. Sakura voulu l'en empêcher mais il était trop tard. Max attrapa le poignet du policier de sa main droite et l'ôta d'un geste gracieux de son épaule. Sans aucun problème, elle le tordit et força Dee à se coucher au sol.

Dee : Aie, aie, aie.. D'accord, d'accord, j'ai rien dis. Tu en est capable.

Max appuya encore un peu plus sa clé et fit grimacer l'homme. Instinctivement, le policier frappa 3 coup au sol de sa main de libre. La pression se relâcha. Ryo qui aidait son ami à se relever jeta un coup d'oei à Max

Max : ne vous fiez pas à moi, Mr le Policier.

Dee marmonnant : Je vois ça.

Okino : Et bien, vous savez remarquablement vous défendre, Mlle.

Sakura : Max sera bientôt maître.

Okino : Vraiment ? Pourtant, tu es très jeune ! C'est très impressionnant ! _Hum… C'était pas vraiment prévu ça… Il fa falloir compter avec elle. Et à mon avis, ce petit détail n'est pas négligeable… _

Max : Merci. Mais vous savez, je pratique divers arts martiaux depuis la plus tendre enfance.

Okino : Et vous voulez ouvrir un dojo ?

Max : Oh que non ! Toute seule, c'est bien de trop difficile.

Sakura : Mon mari et sa cousine vont l'accueillir dans leur dojo.

Okino : Votre mari ? Ne me dites pas que… le dojo Kamiya…

Ryo : Que ce passe-t-il ?

Okino : Hein ? Ah oui ! Le dojo Kamiya est tenu par deux maîtres su nom de Li. Est-ce que par hasard…

Sakura : Oui. C'est bien cela. C'est mon marie et sa cousine.

Okino : Et bien. Je suis enchanté de faire la connaissance de Mme Li ! Le dojo de votre mari est l'un des meilleurs.

Max : Ah ! C'est le meilleur vous voulez dire !

Okino : Hum.. oui, pardon… _De plus en plus magnifique. Avec un tel garde du corps, elle ne risque rien. Surtout si cette jeune fille à été entraîner par les Li… Hum… je crains que… Enfin, nous verrons bien._

…Ino… Mr Okino ?

Okino sortit de ses pensées et fixa intensément Sakura.

Okino : Pardon. Je me disais qu'avec cette demoiselle à vos côté, vous n'aviez rien à craindre !

Dee : Il n'empêche qu'on doit la suivre partout comme un chien !

Un aboiement retentit à se gauche et Dee se baissa pour caresser le chienne.

Dee : Excuses moi. C'était une façon de parler. Tu est très susceptible toi ! Désolé si je t'ai froissé mon grande.

Un autre jappement lui coupa la parole.

Dee : Ah ! Encore pardon. Ma grande !

Hime remua la queue et lui lécha la main.

Sakura : Hime a été dresser pour ma protection. Elle ne me quitte que très rarement.

Ryo : Je vois. J'avais remarquer qu'elle restait bien à vos pieds… C'est un très bonne chose car nous, nous ne pourrons pas toujours vous suivre.

Sakura hocha la tête, comprenant où voulait en venir le jeune homme. Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas dormir avec elle entre autre.

JJ : Bon et bien, on vous laisse.

JJ salua les 2 jeunes filles puis sortit, entraînant son collègue avec lui. Dee qui jouait avec Hime leva un sourcil quand Ryo brisa le silence.

Ryo : J'espère que notre présence ne vous dérange pas. Il va s'en dire que nous… enfin que nous seront la tous le temps.

Sakura : au contraire. Votre présence me rassure. Elsa me fait très peur. Par contre…

Ryo : Oui ?

Sakura : Et bien… Si vous restez avec moi 24h/24, il va vous falloir une chambre.

Ryo : Ne vous en faites pas. Nous sommes habituer !

Sakura : Il me reste bien une chambre de libre…

Dee : Ah ? Aucun problème dans ce cas, on est… hummmmf…

Ryo sauta sur son compagnon et lui plaqua la main contre la bouche. Il adressa un sourire aux jeunes filles. Max regardait étrangement ces deux hommes. De son côté, Dee se débattait furieusement essayant visiblement de dire quelque chose.

Dee : Humf.. Hummmmm.Fff humfffff…

Max : je crois que votre compagnon veut dire quelque chose !

Ryo : Hein ? Euh, non, pas du tout. N'est-ce pas Dee ! Rien d'important !

Dee : Hummmmmmf …nhhhmmmf

Sakura : Euh, je crois qu'il étouffe !

Max : Vous êtes vraiment bizarre tous les 2 !

Sakura qui les observait semblait s'amuser comme une folle. Sa réaction fit plaisir à Dee qui du coup cessa de gesticuler dans tous les sens si bien que Ryo le lâcha.

Dee : Mais t'es encore plus belle quand tu souris Petite demoiselle. Aieeeeuh.

Dee se prit le coup de poing de Ryo sur le crâne. Il se frotta la tête énergiquement, les larmes aux coins des yeux.

Ryo : T'as finis oui ? Excusez le.

Sakura que le xomplimeent avait fait rougir encore secoua la tête.

Sakura : Ce n'est rien. Au contraire, ça me détend. Je trouve Mr Latner très attachant !

Ryo surpris : Attachant ?

Dee : Wouaaa. Merci du compliment. Mai appelles moi Dee !

Ryo : Deee !

Max : Bon, c'est pas tout, mais moi j'ai pas encore manger. Et toi Sakura ?

Sakura : Non plus.

Max : C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Sakura : Et vous Mr ?

Ryo : Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous.

Dee : Mais moi j'ai…

Un regard pénétrant de Ryo l'incita à taire la fin de sa phrase.

Sakura : Allons, Mr Maclaine. Venez donc vous joindre à nous ! Ensuite je ferais votre chambre.

Ryo : Euh…

Sakura : Oui ? Vous ne voulez pas être dans la même chambre ? Mais je croyais que…

Ryo : Hein ?

Dee : Que quoi Princesse ?

Sakura : Et bien, que vous étiez ensemble.

Ryo s'étouffa alors que Dee était tout feu tout flamme. Max quant à elle était dans la cuisine en train de faire à manger.

Dee : Intelligente et mignonne !

Ryo rouge : euh… On peut… On peut savoir comment vous avez deviner ?

Sakura ; Vous savez, avec mon frère et Yukito, je suis habituée. Y'a des signes qui ne trompent pas !

Ryo : _C'est pas vrai… Déjà découvert. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser maintenant ?_

Sakura : Allons, tout comme pour mon frère, cela ne me dérange pas.

Ryo : Ah oui ? _Vite, changer de sujet… vite, vite vite…euh…_ Mais dites moi, vous avez un grand appartement Mlle Li.

Sakura : Appelez moi Sakura. Et oui, il appartient à la famille de mon époux. Famille nombreuse oblige.

Dee : Tu es mariée ! Quel dommage.

Ryo : Hum, hum. Ce qui explique que vous ne portiez pas le nom de Kinomoto..

Sakura : Oui.

Max arrivant, une spatule à la main : Vous êtes sûr que vous êtes des gardes du corps ? Vous êtes bien familier avec Sak. Enfin, surtout, Mr Latner.

Ryo : Il est toujours comme ça.

Max : heureusement que vous êtes là, Mr Maclaine.

Sakura : Max !

Max indignée : Quoi ? C'est vrai, non ?

Sakura : Moi je préfère que se soit comme ça plutôt que d'avoir deux armoires à glace qui ne décroche pas un mot.

Dee : C'est sûr qu'on ressemble pas vraiment à votre vision des choses.

Max réfléchissant : Ba, l'important, c'est votre valeur après tout.

Ryo : Euh.. Oui.

Max : Bon, à table.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers la cuisine. Ryo essayait tant bien que mal de calmer son amant alors que Sakura était morte de rire en les voyant. Max lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais et fut soulager de la voir plaisanter. Elle avait tellement peur que Sakura ne se renferme dans son mutisme comme avant. La française déposa une énorme gamelle de pâtes à la bolognaises et attrapa l'assiette en face de Sakura (elle avait aussi mit la table !). Ensuite, elle servit un grosse part à Dee, qui se jeta dessus, et mit une petite cuiller dans l'assiette de Ryo. Elle même se servit en dernier.

Max : Bon appétit.

Sakura : Toi aussi.

Ils avaient à peine commencé à manger que quelqu'un frappa violemment à la porte. Hime se leva et se planta devant celle ci en aboyant très légèrement. Une voix faible se fit entendre.

: Hime ?… Sak' ? Sak', tu es là ? Sak, ouvres moi bon sang !

Dee : Que du monde ce soir. Tu attends une personne ?

Sakura : Non

Sakura se dirigea vers la porte alors que la personne derrière se remit à tambouriner dessus. Hime qui avait reconnu la voix attendait maintenant sagement la venue de sa Maîtresse. Dee qui suivait Sakura se mit juste derrière elle alors qu'elle regardait par la lorgnette. La jeune fille soupira d'aise en reconnaissant les nouveaux venus. Elle enleva la sécurité et tira la porte. Aussitôt, une tempête pénétra dans le salon, suivit de Yukito. Toya était tellement nerveux et inquiet qu'il sauta au coup de sa sœur.

Toya : Mon Dieu, Sak. Tout va bien ? Tu es au courant ? Il ne faut pas que tu reste ici, c'est trop dangereux… Tu dois…

Toya s'arrêta en apercevant l'inspecteur Dee. Il tourna la tête et découvrir Ryo accouder à la porte de la cuisine, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Toya dans un cri : Wouuuuuuuuuaaaa ! pointant Dee du doigt Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Ryo : On assure la protection de Melle Li.

Dee : Ca te pose un problème Toya ? Salut Yukito !

Yukito : 'lut ! Toya, Sak manque d'air je crois.

Toya lâcha sa sœur qui commençait à devenir violette. Cette dernière respira goulument puis alla faire la bise à Yukito.

Toya : Mais…mais…mais… Pourquoi vous ?

Dee : Va savoir. C'est une idée de Rûy.

Ryo : On n'avait pas fait la relation avec toi car Melle Li n'a pas le même nom que toi.

Max sortant de la cuisine : Tiens. Bonjour Toya. Yukito !

Toya : B'jour Max.

Max : Inquiet ?

Yukito dans un soupir : Terrorisé !

Toya : Y'a de quoi, non ?

Dee : T'sa plus de raison ! On est là maintenant !

Toya : Ca me rassure pas du tout. Avec un cas tel que toi dans les parages…

Dee : T'es pas gentil.

Toya : je pense juste à ma sœur. Désolé Ryo.

Sakura : Allons. Je les trouve très gentils !

Dee : Merci Sakura.

Toya : Ola ! T'es bien familier avec ma sœur, toi !

Ryo : Etrange mais ça me rappel quelqu'un…

Yukito : Toya, voyons ! C'est certainement Sak qui lui a demander de l'appeler ainsi !

Sakura : Oui.

Ryo : Toya, tu sais bien qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains.

Toya : Justement, non. Je n'ai aucune confiance en ce coureur de jupon de Dee !

Sakura : Mais Toya, tu sais bien que Dee ne s'intéresse pas aux femmes.

Toya tomba à la renverse, manquant d'entraîner son amant dans sa chute.

Toya surpris : Vous lui avez dis ? Ce n'est pas dans votre habitude.

Ryo gêné : Pas à proprement parlé. Disons que Mlle Li est très perspicace.

Sakura : Sakura ! Arrêtez avec les mlles Li.

Yukito : Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi Sak !

Sakura ! Facile !

Elle fit un clin d'œil complice à Yukito et se mit à sourire.

Aéroport de Tokyo.

Tenshiko attrapa le micro et le mit en marche. Aussitôt un grésillement se propagea dans les baffes.

Tenshiko : Mes Dames, mes Demoiselles et Messieurs, bonjour. La compagnie Kazoé vous souhaite la bienvenu sur le vol 747 à destination de Rome. Le temps de vol est estimé à 3 h. Vous êtes priez de bien vouloir attacher votre ceinture et d'éteindre tous appareils électroniques le temps du décollage. Toute l'équipe vous souhaite un agréable voyage.

Tenshiko déposa le combiné sur son socle puis regagna sa place comme les autres hautesses. Ce remplacement pour un voyage tombait à pic. Pile poil ce qu'il lui fallait.

Tenshiko : Et voilà, direction Rome. Que le spectacle commence… Je vais frapper un grand coup pour commencer…

A suivre…

Sakura : Ouf ! Elle l'a finit !

Lou : Ah ba sympa, merci l'indulgence !

Yukito : Bon, o dodo jeune fille.

Lou : Quoi ? Mais il est même pas minuit !

Yukito : T'as plein de choses a faire demain.

Lou : Hein ? Mais c'est même pas vrai.

Toya : Oh que si ! Voyons… Réincarnation 13… Un ange dans ma vie 3… Plus toutes les autres !

Lou : Mais vous… vous vous prenez pour mes patron ?

Toya : Exactement. On prend soins de faire ton emplois du temps.

Lou : Aidez moi ! Quelqu'un pour me sauver ! Je vais passer mes vac à écrire…

Sak : tu n'as cas pas avoir autant de fic !

Lou : Et moi qui étais sympa avec toi ! C'est finit maintenant ! Tu vas souffrir…

Sakura : REuh… Non, attends Lou… C'est pas ce que je voulais dire… attends… hey !


	3. Adieu mon Amour

Titre : Nouvelle menace

Auteur : La même que dans Menace

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Disclamer : J'vous laisse devinez !

Couple : Sakura/ Shaolang ; Toya/Yukito.

Chapitre 3 : Adieu mon Amour

Note : Cette fic est la suite directe de Menace.

Histoire : Sakura a enfin pu reprendre sa vie normale. Elle épouse son aimé, reprend son travail. Mais voilà, un problème va venir bouleverser à nouveau sa vie. Elsa s'est échappée et il semble qu'elle veuille s'en prendre à elle. Sakura parviendra-t-elle à surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve ?

Chapitre 3 :

Cela faisait 3 jours que Sakura était sous la protection de la police et pour le moment, rien n'était arrivé. Pas le moindre problème pour dévoiler la présence de Elsa. Et cela inquiétait la jeune actrice. Elle commençait à se dire que finalement Elsa avait du abandonner ses projets en voyant ses gardes. Mais eux étaient persuadés que quelque chose se tramait malgré eux. Et d'ailleurs, Max était de leur avis.

Sakura se dirigea vers sa boite aux lettres. Elle attrapa tous les papiers et grimpa dans l'ascenseur. La jeune fille feuilleta le paquet et en tira deux qu'elle tendit à son amie.

Sakura : Pour toi.

Mais Dee fut plus rapide, il vola les lettres et les examina.

Dee : Hum… hum… Ecriture de garçon… C'est certainement ton amoureux !

Max : Rends moi ça !

Ce deux là passaient leur temps a ses chamailler gentiment. Max chercha à reprendre ses lettres mais Dee les leva en hauteur et Sakura qui s'amusait à les taquiner rajoutait de l'huile sur le feu.

Sakura : Tu vas encore te faire mal, Dee !

Pour appuyé les dire de Sakura, Max écrasa le pied de l'inspecteur de toutes ses forces et récupéra les lettres.

Dee : Aieuh… Tu pourrais être plus gentille !

Ryo : Tu l'as cherché. Sakura ? Ca ne va pas ?

La jeune fille regardait fixement une de ses lettres avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Elle la tourna dans tous les sens.

Sakura : Hein ? Non, non… C'est juste que… Cette lettre vient de Rome.

Max : Ca doit être Shao !

Sakura lui tendit la lettre en secouant négativement la tête.

Sakura : C'est pas son écriture, regardes.

Max s'en empara et regarda l'adresse. L'écriture ronde et fine faisait plus penser à celle d'une fille.

Max : Bizarre. T'as une amie à Rome ?

Sakura : Non.

Ryo : Je peux regarder ?

Sakura hocha la tête et Ryo récupéra l'enveloppe. Au bout de quelques minutes, il la porta à son nez et la sentit.

Ryo : Elle est parfumée.

Sakura : Quoi ?

A son tour, Sakura renifla la mettre et afficha une moue dubitative.

Sakura : je… Je connais ce parfum… Mais d'où ?

Dee : Et Hime ? Elle pourrait peut être t'aider ?

La brunette jeta un regard au policer puis se baissa vers la chienne. L'animal se mit aussitôt à grogner et à aboyer plusieurs furieusement. Sakura ne réussit même pas à la calmer.

Dee : J'aime pas ça…

Ryo et Dee se regardèrent en même temps.

Ryo : Elsa ? Sakura, on va ouvrir cette lettre.

Ryo sortit des gants et la prit dans ses mains pour l'ouvrir. Il en sortit une carte poste de la ville de Rome et lut le message inscrit au dos.

Ryo : Il faudra prier le souverain pontifié pour que reviennent les âmes égarées… Elsa.

Ryo retira l'objet qui avait été soigneusement envoyé avec la lettre. Il s'agissait d'un tout petit bracelet, très fin, avec une lune comme pendentif. Sakura se crispa d'un coup et murmura quelques mots avant de tourner de l'œil.

Sakura : C'est…C'est à Shao… Il l'accroche toujours à ces clés…

Ryo rattrapa la jeune fille alors qu'elle tomba et la prit dans ses bras. Comme l'ascenseur s'ouvrait, il sortit précipitamment. Des locataires qui attendaient la cage le dévisagèrent avec des yeux ronds.

Ryo : Max, ouvrez la porte s'il vous plaît. Dee, appelle Rûy et Toya.

La française lui ouvrit rapidement la porte et le laissa entrer. L'agent déposa Sakura sur le canapé et chercha à la réveiller doucement.

Ryo : Max, voulez vous bien lui préparer une boisson chaude et sucrée ? Café ou grog.

Pendant ce temps, Dee s'énervait au téléphone sur la pauvre standardiste. Il réussit néanmoins à avoir le commissaire. Il lui expliqua la situation quand soudain Sakura ouvrit les yeux mais ne lâcha pas un mot. Max accourut et lui donna une tasse. L'actrice avala son contenu petit à petit puis éclata en sanglots. Ryo récupéra le tasse et la posa sur la petite table à côté mais avant qu'il n'est put faire autre chose, Sakura s'était déjà réfugiée dans les bras de son amie et étouffait presque la malheureuse fille.

Max : Sak'…

La française ne chercha même pas à consoler son amie. Elle se contenta de la serrer encore plus fort dans ses bras. Elle jeta un regard inquiet à Ryo puis berça lentement Sakura.

Ailleurs :

Tenshi avait tout prévu. Comme elle devait juste remplacer l'hôtesse de l'air pour l'aller, elle avait louée une voiture à Rome et se dirigea vers le port le plus proche d'où elle pouvait embarquer. La jeune fille avait minutieusement réfléchit à son plan. Rentre en avion aurait été plus rapide mais cela s'avérait impossible, elle attirerait forcément l'attention. Avec son passager inconscient, il fallait mieux prendre le bateau. Elle endormirait le garçon pour les 19 h de traverser et le cacherait dans le coffre de la voiture. Aucun risque qu'il n'étouffe vu la taille de sa prison. Elle embraquerait dans un Férie et placerait sa voiture dans les calles.

Mais pour le moment, elle se dirigea vers la mer. La jeune fille quitta la petite route de campagne qu'elle suivait et s'engagea sur une 4 voies, la musique à fond. A côté d'elle, à la place du mort, Shaolang dormait à poings fermés et le vent qui entrait par la fenêtre faisait bouger ses cheveux bruns. Quoi pouvait se qu'en réalité il était prisonnier ?

Maison Li :

Sakura venait de s'endormir quand Toya arriva. Il était pâle comme un mort et tremblait de tous ses membres. Il ne laissa même pas le temps aux policiers de lui expliquer en détail la situation, il leur sauta sur le poil et les harcela de questions. Yukito quant à lui se dirigea directement vers la chambre de sa belle sœur. Il trouva Max à l'intérieur, assise sur le lit. Sans se retourner, elle l'invita à entrer. Hime était posé par terre, la tête sur le lit et essayait vainement de caresser la main de Sakura. La chienne jeta un regard triste au nouveau venu.

Max : Elle vient de s'endormir. Il a fallu que je lui donne un calmant…

Kukito : Tu as bien fais. Elle a besoin de repos.

Max : Et surtout de notre soutient. Elsa a frappé très fort.

Yukito : J'en ais peur… Pauvre Sak.

: Il ne faut pas désespérer. Elsa n'a pas tué Sak la première fois et je suis sûr qu'elle ne touchera pas à Shao. Ce qu'elle veut, c'est ma sœur.

Toya enlaça son amant et jeta un regard plein de tristesse à sa sœur. Sakura était inerte et seul le soulèvement régulier de la couverture par sa poitrine indiquait qu'elle était en vie. Elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une poupée de porcelaine. Des cernes violettes faisaient ressortir la blancheur de sa peau et tiraient son visage. Toya détourna la tête et serra les poings.

Yukito : Toya…

Toya : Je déteste voir ma sœur dans cet état. J'aurais voulu qu'elle soit heureuse à jamais.

Max : Elle le sera !

Ryo : Plusieurs inspecteurs ont été mit sur l'affaire. On le retrouvera.

Max : Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Je pars pour Rome.

Dee : Quoi ?

Max : Je vais aller sur les lieux où séjournait Shao…

Dee : Et à quoi ça servirait ? Des policiers y vont déjà !

Max : J'ai été enlevée plus d'une fois et je connais bien la façon d'agir des kidnappeur.

Ryo : C'est hors de question. Et puis Sakura a besoin de vous.

Max : Je ne serais pas longue. 2 ou 3 jours tout au plus.

Toya : Et quand part tu ?

Max : J'ai réserver un billet extrémiste tout à l'heure. Je décolle dans 3 heures.

Max se leva et remonta la couverture sur son amie.

Max : D'ici là je vous la confie…

Ailleurs :

L'homme qui conduisait se gara sur une place libre de parking et attrapa son téléphone portable. Son visage ruiné par la fatigue s'éclaira en reconnaissant la voix à l'autre bout.

: El… Tenshi ! Alors tous se passe comme prévu ? Oui… Oui… Tu es déjà dans le bateau. Très bien… Oui… Non… 2 doses, pas plus ! T'as pas eus de prob ? Non, parfait… Oui, oui, elle l'a eut. Hein ? Hier soir. Hum, hum... Non, elle est toujours couchée et dans un triste état. Oui… Oui, c'ets parfait. Par contre, un de ces amie a prit un vol pour Rome dans la nuit… Oui. Max c'est ça, surtout méfies toi d'elle… on. Mais non. Seulement d'après son dossier, elle pratique divers arts martiaux. Oui bien sûr, je sais que tu n'es plus à Rome mais on ne sait jamais. Oui, je sais que tu la connais. Hein ? Française. Hum… Oui. Non, toute seule. Très bi… D'accord. Je te tient au courant. Quand arrives tu ? 17 h 10 ce soir. Très bien je serais là. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'e m'en occupe. Oui j'ai déjà trouver. Moi aussi je t'aime. Bisous.

Il referma le clapet et rangea son tel dans sa poche puis redémarra.

Appart Li :

Quand Sakura ouvrit les yeux, elle paniqua une fraction de seconde, ne sachant pas où elle était. Puis elle entendit une mélodie et tourna la tête. Tomoyo lui tournait le dos et caressait le labrador sable. Elle fredonnait un air doux pour calmer la nervosité des chiens. A côté de sa sœur, HIme était couché tranquillement. Elle avait posée sa tête sur le flan de l'autre labrador et toutes les deux écoutaient minutieusement la chanson. Sakura ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle focalisa son attention sur la voix mélodieuse de son amie et essaya de ravaler sa douleur. Mais même en se concentrant, des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues. La brunette serra les lèvres puis frotta ses yeux avec ses petits poings. Tomoyo se retourna et la fixa.

Tomoyo : Bonjour Sak'…

Sa voix était douce et triste et malgré son sourire, les yeux de la jeune fille exprimaient un profond chagrin. Sakura avec son désespoir, elle se força à ne rien trop laisser transparaître. Mais ces yeux rougis et sa voix rauque exprimait bien son état.

Sakura : B'jour Oyo.

Tomoyo : Comment te sens tu ?

Sakura : Pas très bien pour dire vrai.

Tomoyo : Ma pauvre puce…

Sakura tomba dans les bras de sa meilleure amie et la serra très fort. Elle pleurèrent un long moment puis Sakura se libéra de son étreinte.

Sakura : Mon Dieu…

Tomoyo : Tristan s'excuse. Il voulait venir mais il pensait que se serait mieux qu'on reste ensemble.

Sakura : C'est gentil de sa part.

Tomoyo : Il s'inquiète pour toi.

Sakura : Ah… Et certainement pour toi aussi…

Tomoyo se mit à rougir furieusement.

Sakura : Je te remercie d'être là Oyo.

Tomoyo : Je suis ton amie, c'est normal.

Sakura : Merci tout de même.

Tomoyo : Ca va mieux ?

Sakura : Un peu…Shao… Shao me manque déjà ! C'est trop horrible.

Tomoyo : Ne t'inquiète pas, il est vivant.

Sakura : Oui mais et si elle… Elle lui faisait la même chose qu'à moi ?

Tomoyo : Non, elle lui fera rien. Elle veut juste t'atteindre.

Sakura : C'est réussit.

Tomoyo tendit un mouchoir à son amie et lui passa une main affectueuse dans le dos.

Tomoyo : Oui, je sais…

Sakura : C'est une folle. Elle est totalement dérangée !

Tomoyo : Mais pas au point de lui faire du mal. C'est toi qui l'intéresse.

Sakura : Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas enlevée ?

Tomoyo : C'était trop dangereux pour elle. Tu étais bien protégé et je pense qu'elle veut te faire souffrir.

Sakura ferma les yeux et serra les poings rageusement.

Sakura : Et bien elle s'y prend comme il le faut.

Tomoyo : Sak'… Tu ne dois pas la laisser gagner aussi facilement.

Sakura : Je sais mais…

Tomoyo : Sakura, crois tu que Shao soit mort ?

Sakuera : Non !

Tomoyo : Pourquoi ? Comment le sais-tu ?

Sakura : Je le sens.. au fond de moi, je le sens.

Tomoyo : Bien. Tu vois que tu n'as rien à craindre pour lui pour le moment. Tu dois montrer à Elsa que tu es forte.

Sakura : Mais c'est si difficile…

Tomoyo : Si Shao était là, qu'est-ce qu'il te dirait ?

Sakura : Je… Je sais pas…

Tomoyo : Moi si. Il te dirait que montrer ses faiblesses est une faille que l'ennemi sait utiliser. Et que ce qui ne tut pas rend plus fort !

Sakura : Mais…

Tomoyo : Pas de mais. Elsa guette ta réaction et crois moi, elle serra heureuse de te voir dans un piteux état. Ne lui donne pas ce plaisir. Sois forte, on retrouvera vite Shao.

Sakura : Tu as raison… Même si c'est difficile, je dois tenir. J'ai beaucoup de monde qui s'inquiète pour moi et qui est là pour m'aider…

Tomoyo : Bon raisonnement. Aller, lève toi, on va réparer les dégâts de chagrin.

Sakura : Merci Oyo.

Tomoyo : De rien. Et rassure ta chienne…

Sakura : Tient ? Mais au fait où sont les autres ?

Tomoyo : Tes gardes du corps se reposent un peu vu la nuit qu'il ont passé et Max est à Rome.

Sakura : Hein ? Rome ? Mais pourquoi ?

Tomoyo : Elle aussi veut t'aider... A sa façon !

Sakura hocha la tête et sortit de son lit. Après avoir caresser les deux chiennes, elle s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Tomoyo soupira et reporta son attention sur Hime, assise devant la porte.

Tomoyo : Ca va être difficile… Elle va avoir besoin de toi !

Appartement Li N° 2 :

Il tournait en rond, faisant les 400 pas. Il longea une énième fois le piano et finit par atterrir près du canapé. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et découvrit Yukito, un plateau dans le smains.

Yukito : Tiens, voilà du café. Ca te fera du bien.

Toya : Merci beaucoup.

Yukito : Arrêtes de tourner en rond comme ça, tu n'aides pas Sak' de cette façon.

Toya : H'y peux rien. Je suis inquiet.

Yukito : Dee et Ryo sont avec elle. Et Oyo aussi…

Toya : Je ne parle pas de ça. J'ai peur qu'elle ne se remette jamais.

Yukito : Toya ! Ne dis pas de telles bêtises. Bien sûr qu'elle va s'en remettre.

Toya : Mais elle est si fragile…

Yukito : Sak' est loin d'être fragile ! Elle surmontera ce qui lui arrive.

Toya : Mais si jamais le morveux est…

Yukito : Tais toi ! Shao est en vie et le restera. Et dans quelques années tu auras des neveux et des nièce. Des tonnes !

Toya : Yuki…

Yukito : Je ne veux plus que tu parles comme ça ! Ne parle pas de malheur.

Toya : Excuses moi…

Le pianiste s'approcha de son amant et déposa un baiser sur son front. Instinctivement, Yukito se colla contre lui.

Yukito : Plus jamais tu m'entends ? Je ne veux pas vous voir souffrir. Vous êtes ma seule famille aujourd'hui…

Toya : Je suis vraiment désolé. Pardonne moi, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine.

La sonnerie du téléphone les sortit de leur tristesse. Yukito attrapa l'appareil.

Yukito : Yukito j'écoute ?

La petite voix, légèrement enrouée, qu'il entendit lui réchauffa le cœur.

: Yuki ? Bonjour, c'est Sakura.

Yukito : Sak', comment te sens tu ?

Sakura : Jai connu mieux.

Toya arracha le combiné des mains de son amant et se jeta dessus.

Toya : Sak' ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tout va bien ? Tu veux qu'on vienne ? On peut être là dans 10 minutes… Si tu ve…

Sakura : Toya, calme toi ! Je vais bien… Enfin, je vais mieux. Je voulais juste vous remercier d'être passé hier.

Toya : Euh… C'est rien voyons… Tu es ma petite sœur adorée !

Sakura : Mais ça compte beaucoup pour moi. Passe bien le message à Yuki.

Toya : D'accord. Mais euh…

Sakura : Ca va je te dis. J'ai la change d'avoir une meilleure amie merveilleuse, un frère mère poule et une chienne attentionnée, sans oublier deux policiers attachants.

Toya : Hum.. Sak ?

Sakura : Oui ?

Toya : Je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux.

Sakura : Merci Toya.

Toya : Attends, je te passe Yuki, il veut te parler.

Une nouvelle fois le portable changea de main et Sakura put entendre la voix parfaitement calme et calmante de Yukito.

Yukito : Sak', je suis aussi heureux que tu te sentes mieux. Mais en tant que médecin, je dois te donner quelques recommandations.

Sakura : Je comprend.

Yukito : Ce n'est pas grand chose. Il faut juste que tu te repose bien et que tu mange convenablement. Tu dois le faire ! Je ne veux pas que tu tombe malade.

Sakura : Bien doc'.

Yukito : Parfait. Je te fais confiance. On passera te voir dans la soirée. Prend soin de toi Princesse.

Sakura : J'ai un ange qui veille sur moi alors aucun prob ! Bisous.

La communication coupa et Yukito déposa le téléphone en souriant.

Appartement Li N° 1 :

Une odeur de café réveilla Dee en douceur. Il consulta sa montre et vit qu'il était 11 h passé. Le policier secoua son collègue qui dormait paisiblement et se leva. Leur nuit avait été très courte car Sakura faisait régulièrement des cauchemars et se débattait violemment dans son sommeil. Par conséquent, ils l'avaient veillé jusqu'a 6 h, heure à laquelle Tomoyo était arrivée. Dee s'étira et s'habilla rapidement. Il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et sortit. Ce qu'il vit manqua de le faire tombé à le renverse.

Devant lui, les deux amies bavardaient autour d'un café, les chien jouant à côté. Sakura portait à merveille une robe beige qui atténuait la pâleur de sa peu et un léger maquillage ravivait la beauté de la jeune fille. Il ne restait presque plus de traces de son visage fatigué d'hier. Sakura se retourna vers lui.

Sakura : Dee ! Bonjour.

Dee : Euh… 'lut.

Tomoyo : Un café ?

Dee : Ce serait pas de refus.

Sakura : Et Ryo ?

Dee : Il arrive. Il a un peu de mal.

Sakura : Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute. Je vous ais causé bien du soucis.

Dee : Allons, tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Ryo entra à sont tour. Il semblait bien mieux réveillé que son compagnon.

Ryo : J'ai raté quelque chose ? Vous allez mieux Mlle Sakura ?

Sakura : Ah non ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

Ryo : Désolé…

Sakura : Une petite souris est venue me tirer les oreilles ce matin. Et grâce à elle j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas ma laisser abattre.

Ryo : Très bonne idée.

Dee : Faudra que tu demandes à cette petite souris de venir me voir !

Ryo : En tous cas, tu es resplendissante !

Tomyo : N'est-ce pas ! Il m'a fallut pas loin de 1 heure pour lui redonner visage humain !

Dee : Très bon travail. Tu pourrais pas le faire sur moi ?

Tomoyo : Hé.. Merci… C'ets pas la même chose pour un homme !

Dee : Dommage.

Ryo : Mais tu est très bien comment ça !

Dee s'installa sur une chaise et croqua un croissant.

Ryo : Vous allez sortir ?

Sakura : Et oui. Le tournage sur lequel je vais dois avancer…

Dee : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sakura : Une série fantastique… Magic Girl.

Dee : C'est très bien ça ! Faut sortir se changer les idées !

Ryo levant un sourcil : Vous ne comptiez pas y aller sans nous tout de même ?

Sakura : Non, absolument pas. Oyo ne m'aurait jamais laisser faire ça !

Ryo : Bon, je suis rassuré dans ce cas.

Le second policier se posa sur une chaise et se mit à manger avec tout le groupe. L'après midi se passa sans incident. Sakura retrouva Tristan, également engagé sur le plateau. Le jeune homme ne fit aucune allusion à ce qui se passait et se contenta de rester auprès de sa bien aimée. D'ailleurs vu que personne à part lui n'était au courant, Sakura put se détendre n peu. A 17 h30 , quand les scènes voulus furent mises en boite, les acteurs furent libérés automatiquement et Sakura rentra tranquillement en voiture. C'est Tomoyo qui conduisait puisqu'elle était venue la chercher le matin. Après avoir déposer Tristan chez lui, il vient à pied, elle prit le chemin de la maison. Dee et Ryo étaient assis à l'arrière, silencieux et concentrés./ Sakura ce demandait même si c'était les même homme que ceux qui avait passer la nuit chez elle.

Mais ce que tous ignorait c'est qu'au même instant, le bateau N° 07395 en provenance de Rome accostait au port. Tenshi, après avoir vérifié que son colis dormait toujours, démarra le moteur de la voiture. 30 min après, elle sortit enfin de l'enceinte du port et trouva son compagnon sur la parking extérieur. Il lui fit un énorme sourire la serra fortement dans ses bras en l'embrassant. Tenshi réprima un frisson de dégoût et se laissa faire docilement.

: Tout c'est bien passé ?

Tenshi : Aucun problème. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il commence à se réveillé.

: Parfait. On va juste avoir le temps de l'emmener dans le hangar. Suis moi avec ta voiture.

L'homme ouvrit sa portière et grimpa derrière le volant puis démarra. Tenshi fit la même chose. Ils quittèrent le parking l'un derrière l'autre.

Appart Li :

Elle était en train d'étouffer. La puissante pression qui s'exerçait sur elle l'empêchait de respirer normalement et même en se débattant, elle n'arrivait pas à s'échapper. Heureusement, une vois connue vint comme toujours à son secours.

: Toya, lâche là. Elle étouffe je crois !

Le dit Toya remarqua que le teint de sa sœur virait au rouge. Il desserra ses bras, lui rendant la liberté mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant.

Sakura : Toya… Je vais bien… Maintenant ce serait cool si tu pouvais.. me laisser partir !

Toya : Vraiment ! Je me demande pourquoi je m'en fais pour cette rustre sans cœur !

Yukito poussa son compagnon et alla saluer sa belle sœur. Il l'examina vite fait d'un œil d'expert puis se détendit.

Yukito : Tu as bonne mine, même si le maquillage y est pour quelque chose !

Il s'avança et passa le bonjour à Tomoyo

Sakura : Installez-vous, je reviens.

Sakura se dirigea vers la cuisine, les laissant seul.

Dee : Alors les amoureux, on vient rendre une visite à Sakura ?

Dee leur fit un signe de la main et s'installa sur un fautueil.

Toya : Je me demande si t'es vraiment garde du corps toi ?

Tomoyo : Tu sais, il est vraiment différent dès qu'on met un pied dehors.

Yukito : Vraiment ?

Tomoyo : Oui, oui. Il est des plus sérieux…

Un bruit effroyable venant de la cuisine suivit d'un cri interrompu la jeune fille. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers la cuisine.

Tomoyo : Sakura ?

Aucun réponse ne lui parvenant, elle accéléra le pas. Quand elle entra dans la cuisine, elle poussa un juron.

A suivre….

Lou : Bon ba il était temps que ça finisse !

Sakura : ca fait un bail que t'avais pas fais de chap !

Lou : Oui, je sais ! Mais j'aurais du le finir la semaine dernière mais c'est cette fichu grippe de m

Tristan : Il faut être poli voyons.

Lou : maiseuh… j'ai pa pu toucher à un ordi pendant une semaine ! la galère ! Rester o lit tout ce temps, quelle plaie !

Toya : L'important c'est que t'ais finit ce chap !

Lou : Oui ! ET puis, les vacances arrivent à grands pas ! Là j'aurais pleiiiiiiin de temps ! Aller, bisous ! Et ne zapper pas mes reviews !


	4. Et ça continu

Titre : Nouvelle menace

Auteur : La même que dans Menace

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Disclamer : J'vous laisse devinez !

Couple : Sakura/ Shaolang ; Toya/Yukito.

Chapitre 3 :

Note : Cette fic est la suite directe de Menace.

Histoire : L'enfer comment pour Sakura au moment ou Elsa se fait la malle de prison… Puis tout s'accélère quand Shaolang est enlever. Elsa passe enfin à l'attaque mais elle semble vouloir atteindre Sakura par des chemin détourné. Comment la Maîtresse de Cartes va-t-elle réagir ?

Chapitre 4 : Et ça continu !

Tomoyo : Sakura ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvenant, elle accéléra le pas. Quand elle entra dans la cuisine, elle poussa un juron et se plaque la main sur la bouche. D'un regard circulaire, elle fit le tour du désastre puis poussa un soupir et poussa du pieds des bouts de vaisselles brisée. Sakura était par terre, les mains tremblantes et les yeux brillant, rivés au sol.

Tomoyo : Sak' ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sakura : Je…

Tomoyo : Oui ?

La brunette ferma les yeux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine afin de calmer les tremblements qui la parcouraient.

Sakura faiblement : Ce n'est rien… Ca va passer…

Tomoyo s'approcha de son amie et jeta un coup d'œil à la seule assiette qui restait dans le placard et posa le yeux sur Sakura. Elle fléchit les jambes pour se mettre à hauteur de son amie et la prit dans ces bras.

Tomoyo : C'est le plat que Shao t'as ramener d'Espagne n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse, Sakura serra les manches du vêtement de Tomoyo et hocha la tête en étouffant un sanglot.

Tomoyo : Du calme… là.. Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

Sakura : Oui.. j'ai juste… C'était juste un moment de faiblesse mais 9a va mieux maintenant.. je t'assure…

Tomoyo : Vas t'assoire tu es un peu pâle. Je vais m'occupée de la vaisselle.

Sakura : Merci beaucoup Oyo.

Du revers de la main, Sakura sécha ses larmes puis se leva et rejoignit le groupe dans le salon. Elle se recomposa un visage souriant puis s'assit sur une chaise.

Yukito : Rien de grave ?

Sakura : Euh non… Les assiettes m'ont juste échapper des mains. C'est tout…

Toya : Je sais quoi t'offrir pour noël au moins !

Sakura ironique : Ah ah ah ! Très drôle. En attendant, on mangera dans des assiettes creuses !

Dee : Mon Dieu ! Quelle catastrophe, c'est vraiment horrible !

Sakura en faisant mine d'être en colère : Mais vous vous liguez contre moi ? Yuki, viens à mon aide !

Yukito : Ba euh… C'est vrai que c'est pas dramatique.

Sakura : Tu m'aides guère là.

Yukito : Pardon.

Toya : Et qu'est ce qu'on mange ?

Sakura : Des patates à l'eau !

Toya : Quoi ? Oh, Yuki, on n'a pas un repas au resto avec des amis de prévu ce soir ?

Sakura : Parfait, on en aura plus comme ça !

Toya : Je suis mal aimé ! Pourquoi t'as voulu venir Yuki ?

Yukito : Quoi ? C'est toi qui à insister tout à l'heure !

Toya : Même pas vrai.

Sakura : Allons, tout le monde sait bien que t'aurais jamais fait un telle chose.

Ryo : Bien sûr, pourquoi un frère sur protecteur voudrait-il voir son adorable petite sœur ?

Toya fit un drôle de mine et tout le monde finit par éclater de rire. Tomoyo qui revenait resta surprise quelques minutes puis se détendit en voyant son amie sourire.

Ailleurs, dans un lieu inconnu :

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et seule la lumière de la lune apportait un peu de lumière par les fenêtres en hauteur. La salle semblait énorme et dépourvu de meubles mais comme tout tournait au tour de lui, il n'approfondit pas son examen. Sa tête le faisait atrocement souffrir et il avait la gorge pâteuse. Shaolang voulu se lever mais il resta coller à sa chaise et grimaça en sentant ses liens s'enfoncer dans sa peau. La garçon ferma les yeux et chercha à rassembler ses souvenirs. Il se souvenait de son dernier soir à Rome. Il avait eut et au lieu de rentrer directement à son hôtel, il s'était arrêter dans un bar. Il y avait passé une bonne heure tranquillement puis une très belle jeune femme l'avait accosté en disant se nommer Tenshi. Cheveux longs couleur de nuit, les yeux marrons, elle était vraiment superbe quoique son tailleur noir lui donnait un air sévère. Ils avaient pris un verre et discuter un long moment avant qu'elle ne parte. Lui même était partit 10 minutes après, mais alors qu'il marchait, il entendit une jeune fille crier. Conscient du danger à cette heure, il s'était engager dans une petite ruelle sombre et se heurta à quelqu'un. Il reconnu la femme du bar. Elle était visiblement terrorisée et pensait être suivit par un homme si bien que Shaolang lui proposa de la raccompagner jusqu'à sa voiture. La belle demoiselle avait accepter, trop heureuse de se sentir en sécurité et ils étaient retourner vers sa voiture. Mais au moment où ils y arrivaient, il entendit un coup de feu et un douleur s'était propagée dans son dos. Il avait juste eut le temps de se retourner pour voir la jeune, une arme dans la main, avant de sentir le sol se dérobé sous ses pieds. Néanmoins, il arracha la fléchette se don dos, fit quelques pas puis tomba à genoux avant de s'endormir profondément et surtout définitivement. Tenshi regarda à droite puis à gauche et rangea son arme. Elle récupéra la fléchette sur le sol, la glissa dans sa poche puis s'approcha de Shaolang. Mais au moment où elle se baissait sur lui, deux hommes débouchèrent de la rue à droite. Tenshi paniqua légèrement puis, réalisant qu'il étaient légèrement ivres, les interpella.

Tenshi : Excusez moi, Messieurs…

L'un des 2 hommes se tourna vers elle, quelque peut surprit d'entendre un voix de femme. Il lui fit un sourire et s'approcha d'un pas gracieux. Tenshi se mordit la lèvre inférieur quand elle comprit que celui là n'était nullement soûl. Mais il était trop tard.

Homme : Et bien p'tite demoiselle, que vous arrive-t-il ? Il a fait un malaise ?

Il désigna Shaolang du menton tout en la regardant d'un œil perçant.

Tenshi : Non, non… Mais il est ivre et s'est écrouler d'un coup. Pourriez vous m'aidez ?

Homme : Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Tenshi : Pourriez vous le mettre dans ma voiture, je ne suis pas assez forte pour le soulever.

Homme : Bien sûr.

Ravie de son petit mensonge, la jeune lui ouvrit la porte côté passager avant et se décala un peu. Elle le regarda attraper Shaolang et le glisser sur le siège.

Tenshi : Merci beaucoup, c'est très aimable à vous de me donner un coup de main.

Homme : De rien, de rien. C'est un réel plaisir d'aider une si jolie jeune femme… Mais… Vous êtes sûr qu'il est soûl ? Il ne sent pourtant pas l'alcool.

Tenshi : Euh…Oui, oui. On était en fête ensemble, c'est un collègue de travail. Encore merci !

La jeune fille sauta dans sa voiture de location et mit les voiles sans demander son reste, s'éloignant rapidement des deux hommes. Celui qui l'avait aidée regardait d'un œil bizarre la voiture avant de reporter son attention sur son ami qui recrachait ses boyaux sur le côté.

Appartement Li :

Une sonnerie se mit à retentir dans la chambre. Instinctivement, Sakura se tourna sur le côté et plaqua sa main contre son réveil. Pourtant, la sonnerie continua à lui vriller les tympans. Elle comprit finalement que c'était le téléphone qui la tirait de ses rêves. Sakura se leva sur son lit et attrapa l'appareil.

Sakura encore endormit : Mooouuuuuiiii ?

: Melle Li ?

Sakura : Huuummmm ? c'est moi…

: C'est Ruy. Je te réveille ?

Sakura : Pas grave, fallait que je me lève de toute façon. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ruy : Je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle…

La sang de la jeune fille se glaça dans ses veines et toutes coulèrent s'échappèrent de son visage. Elle voulu dire quelque chose mais sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge et aucuns sons ne parvint franchir ses lèvres tremblantes.

Ruy : Sakura ? Euh… Je crois savoir que tu connais Tristan ?

Sakura sentit l'énorme poids quitter ses épaules et la boule dans son estomac disparu aussi.

Sakura : Oui, oui, je connais très bien. Il est très proche de Oyo.

Ruy : Tout va bien ? T'as une drôle de voix !

Sakura : J'ai seulement eut la peur de ma vie ! Je croyais que tu appelais pour me dire que Shao était mort…

Ruy : Je suis désolé… De ce côté là, rien de nouveau.

Sakura : Ah… Et que me voulais-tu ?

Ruy : Tristan a été admit aux urgences cette nuit… Il souffre de multiple contusion, d'une fracture du bras et il a une blessure à l'épaule.

Sakura : Oh mon Dieu…

Ruy : Il a été drogué mais malgré tout, il a pu dire une chose… Elsa.

Sakura : NooooOOoooNnnNnn…

Ruy : Elle cherche bien à se venger.

Sakura : Il faut prévenir Oyo tout de suite. Ils sont ensembles !

Ruy : Quoi ? Elle n'est pas chez toi ? je ne l'ais pas eut chez elle.

Sakura pâle : Pas ça… non, je vous en prie… Pas Tomoyo…

Ruy : Sakura, reste calme.

Sakura : Nan, nan.. Je peux pas… Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi s'en prend-elle aux personnes qui me sont chères ?

Ruy : S'il te plais, ne panique pas. Tout va s'arranger !

Sakura : Shao… Oyo.. Mais jusqu'où va-t-elle aller ?

Ruy : On ne sait même pas si Tomoyo a été enlevée !

Sakura écarquilla les yeux puis coupa la communication d'un coup. Elle sauta sur ses affaires, faisant peur à Hime, et se prépara en moins de 2 minutes. Elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée quand Dee déboucha de la cuisine et se mit en travers de son chemin. Il avait l'air très sérieux et sa position indiquait clairement sa colère froide et sa désapprobation.

Dee : Tu comptes aller où comme ça ?

Sakura sèchement : Je sors.

Dee : Sans nous ?

Sakura : J'ai pas le temps !

La jeune fille contourna le policier mais au moment où elle posa la main sur la poignée, la voix glacial de Dee l'arrêta ainsi que le grognement de sa chienne.

Dee : Ne me force pas à être violent, Sakura…

Sakura : Tu ne me fais pas peur.

Dee : Si tu passe cette porte, c'est Ta Vie que tu met en jeu, tu le sais ?

Sakura : Je m'en fiche.

Dee : Mais pas Shaolang !

La phrase eut l'effet souhaiter. Les nerfs de Sakura lâchèrent et elle s'écroula sur le sol en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Hime se frotta contre elle et la lécha même, essayant certainement de lui remonter le moral. Le visage de Dee se radoucit instantanément et sa voix se fit plus chaude. Il s'approcha de l'actrice et s'agenouilla en posant un main sur son épaule.

Dee : Sakura… J'imagine ce que tu peux ressentir mais tu ne dois pas réagir qu'en fonction de ton cœur… C'est trop dangereux !Il y a beaucoup de personnes qui tiennent à toi. Imagine leurs réactions si il t'arrivait malheur. Jamais ils ne s'en remettront !

Ryo : C'est vrai. Toya et Shaolang ne surmonteraient jamais ça. Et Tomoyo ?

Sakura en pleure : Justement… Oyo… Oyo a été…

Le carillon de la porte sonna, coupant le jeune fille. Sakura regarda cette porte, les yeux embrumée de larmes. Une autre sonnerie retentit et une voix de féminine leur parvint aux oreilles. Hime poussa un jappement et gratta légèrement le sol en soufflant.

: Sak' ? Tu es là ? Sak' ?

Reconnaissant la voix si familière de son amie, Sakura se leva et ouvrit la porte pour se perdre dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, le visage ruisselant.

Tomoyo : Sak', excuses moi…

Sakura : J'ai eut si peur.

Tomoyo : J'étais sous la douche lorsque Ruy a téléphoner la première fois. Il m'a rappeler sur mon portable alors que j'étais en route pour venir chez toi. Il était tout retourné et inquiet pour toi. Il paraît que tu lui as raccroché au nez…

Sakura : J'ai paniqué quand il m'a dit qu'il t'avais pas eut !

Tomoyo serra plus fort son amie puis la repoussa et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

Tomoyo : Tu ne dois pas régir comme ça ! Elsa attend que tu fasses un faux pas et elle se sert de nous pour que tu le fasse !

Sakura : Oui mais…

Tomoyo : Non ! Je sais que ce que je te dis dois être dur à entendre, mais c'est très important. Tu ne dois pas lui donner raison !

Sakura recula et fit entrer son amie chez elle. Comme toujours, Lumina sauta sur sa sœur pendant que Tomoyo saluait les 2 policiers.

Tomoyo : Ecoute moi attentivement Sak', je ne le dirais qu'une fois ! Je ne veux pas qui si l m'arrive malheur…

Sakura : Oyo !

Tomoyo : Laisse moi finir ! Si il m'arrive malheur, ne tente pas l'impossible. Tu m'entends. Ne tente rien ! Pense à ta protection avant tout.

Sakura : Mais…

Tomoyo : Pas de mais ! De plus, je ne pense pas qu'Elsa veuille nous tuer… Et tant qu'y a de la vie, y'a de l'espoir, non ? Si tu veux aider Shao, reste en vie pour le jour où il reviendra. Bon et si on allait voir Tristan ? je suis très angoissée et puis, un peu de compagnie lui fera du bien.

Sakura : Ma pauvre Oyo.. Je ne pense vraiment qu'a moi…Comme tu dois être inquiète… Cette fois-ci, c'est à toi qu'elle fait du mal ! Pardonne moi Tomoyo.

Tomoyo : Ne t'en fais pas. Tristan est fort, je sais qu'il s'en remettra. Mais j'avoue que je voudrais bien aller le voir tout de même !

Sakura : Quand allez-vous vous décidez à faire maison commune ?

Tomoyo ouvrit grand les yeux alors que son teint virait au rouge. Elle bafouilla légèrement en triturant son bas de pull.

Dee : Touché, je crois.

Sakura : Bon allons-y. Merci Oyo.

Tomoyo : De rien.

L'actrice s'essuya les yeux et hocha la tête avec un grand sourire. Quant à Dee, il jeta un regard à son compagnon et emboîta le pas à Sakura. Il fut rejoint par Ryo qui lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Soudain, Sakura s'arrêta brutalement. Elle jeta un regard sur le côté puis poussa un soupir.

Ryo : Un problème ?

Sakura : Non, mais on ferait mieux de laisser Hime et Lumina à la maison.

Tomoyo : Ah mais oui… Se serait plus sage en effet. Les chiens ne sont pas autorisés dans les hôpitaux !

Dee : Elles sont tellement discrètes quand elles veulent qu'on les oublies bien vite

Sakura passa sa main dans le pelage soyeux de sa chienne puis se baissa à sa hauteur.

Sakura : Hime, toi tu reste à la maison. Exceptionnellement, tu ne peux pas venir avec moi. Mais Dee et Ryo veilleront sur moi. D'accord ?

Hime tourna la tête en direction des deux policiers et les regarda longuement. Puis, elle fit quelques pas en arrière et entra dans l'appartement. Tomoyo fit pénétrer Lumina juste après et Sakura put enfin fermer.

Sakura : Cette fois, c'est bon. On y va !

Ailleurs, dans un endroit paumé :

Tenshi enrageait. Elle n'avait pas prévu que Tristan la reconnaîtrait si vite, elle avait été trop insouciante. La garçon la connaissait trop bien pour se laisser abuser longtemps et elle avait fait cette stupide faute qui lui avait mit la puce à l'oreille. Ensuite, tout était aller trop vite pour elle. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Tristan l'avait minutieusement questionné puis soudain lui avait fausser compagnie. Elle avait bien eut le temps de le toucher avec un fléchette mais le bougre était peu enclin à se laisser faire. De plus, le somnifère semblait avoir du mal faire effet sur lui si bien qu'il avait réussit à se débarrasser d'elle. Il avait sauter d'un pont et réussit à nager jusqu'au rebord malgré sa grande lassitude. Ensuite, elle l'avait perdu.

Tenshi claqua la porte de sa voiture et la ferma à clé. Elle pénétra dans un énorme hangar. A l'intérieur, Shaolang était coucher sur le côté. Elsa déposa son paquet sur la table à côté de la porte ouis s'approcha de lui. Quand le garçon entendit des pas, il s'agita.

Tenshi : Allons, allons, Shaolang. Je sais que tu es un expert en arts martiaux mais tu n'arriveras pas à te défaire de tes liens !

Avec toute la gentillesse du monde, elle glissa ses mains sur la chaise et le releva.

Shaolang : Mais qui t'es bon sang ?

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire et retira ses lunette avec une lenteur bien calculé.

Tenshi : Je te rappelle pas quelqu'un ?

Le garçon fronça les sourcils et examina minutieusement son interlocutrice de plus près.

Shaolang : Non.

Tenshi : Vraiment ? Et comme ça ?

Attrapant son élastique, Tenshi libéra ses cheveux qui glissèrent comme une cascade noir, dans son dos. Shaolang le regarda un seconde fois puis jura tout à coup.

Shaolang : Elsa !

Tenshi : Bingo… Je te plais comme ça ?

Shaolang : Tu veux cacher ta véritable nature ? Plutôt réussit. Au lieu d'une folle, tu ressembles à une mégère psychopathe !

En réponse à cette phrase, le garçon reçut une claque sur la joue et un filet de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres coupées.

Tenshi : Tu n'es pas en position de plaisanter !

Shaolang : Je ne disais que la vérité. Toujours aussi folle… Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

Tenshi : Oh mais rien. Ta disparition me suffît amplement ! Bientôt Sakura sera seule et perdue !

Shaolang : Tu prends tes désirs pour la réalité ! Elle tiendra le coup !

Tenshi avec un sourire carnassier : Sauf si Tomoyo disparaît à son tour !

A suivre…

C'est un peit chap je sais mais là chui trop naze pour pouvoir écrire encore un ligne. Bisous et bonne nuit !


	5. Indices

Titre : Nouvelle menace

Auteur : La même que dans Menace

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Disclamer : J'vous laisse devinez !

Couple : Sakura/ Shaolang ; Toya/Yukito.

Note : Cette fic est la suite directe de Menace.

Histoire : L'enfer comment pour Sakura au moment ou Elsa se fait la malle de prison… Puis tout s'accélère quand Shaolang est enlevé. Elsa passe enfin à l'attaque mais elle semble vouloir atteindre Sakura par des chemins détournés. Comment la Maîtresse de Cartes va-t-elle réagir ?

Chapitre 5 : Indices

Tenshi avec un sourire carnassier : Sauf si Tomoyo disparaît à son tour !

Shaolang : Mais t'es vraiment timbrée !

Tenshi : Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'elle souffre comme elle m'a fait souffrir. Après, je me chargerais d'elle comme il le faut… Je ne te ferais pas de mal, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai seulement besoin de toi.

Shaolang : Je préfère mourir plutôt que de…

Tenshi : Non, non, non…

Shaolang : Tu le regretteras, crois moi.

Tenshi : On verra bien. Bon, tu as peut être faim ? Je t'ais apporter quelque chose.

Le bruit caractéristique d'un téléphone portable sonna et Tenshi s'éloigna du jeune homme puis prit la communication.

Tenshi : Allô ?

: Tenshi ? Y'a du nouveau.

Tenshi : Vas-y.

: Tristan est à l'hôpital St Denniel. Il souffre de diverses contusions et d'une profonde plaie à l'épaule.

Tenshi : Il a du se blesser en tentant de lutter contre le sommeil.

: Pour les côtes cassées et les bleus, oui, mais pas sa blessure à l'épaule. Il semblerait qu'il se la soit lui-même fait.

Tenshi : Comment ?

: Il s'est ficher un crayon dans l'épaule.

Tenshi : Mais quel con !

: Non pas tant que ça. La douleur lui a permit de rester éveillé et d'aller aux urgences.

Tenshi : Le petit futé… Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

: Pas grand-chose, tu as de la chance… J'ai pu entendre sa conversation et il n'a pas pu faire ton portrait. Il se souvenait juste que tu étais brune et de ton prénom.

Tenshi : Pas grave. Je ne lui ais donner qu'un abréviation.

: Oui, c'est ce que j'ai vu.

Tenshi : J'avais déjà fait la faute avec Shaolang, je n'allais pas la refaire. Et Sakura ?

: Hum… Elle est à son chevet avec Tomoyo… Et je dois te dire que c'est Tomoyo qui à l'air la plus bouleversé… A peine arrivée, elle s'est jeter dans les bras du jeune homme et l'a embrasser…

Tenshi : Tu veux dire que…

: Oui… Je pense qu'il sorte ensemble.

Tenshi : Je l'ignorais ça… Si je l'avais su avant, je me serrais pas enquiquiner à essayé d'enlever Tristan… Zut ! Mais et Sakura ?

: Elle va mieux que tu ne l'imagines… Tomoyo est très forte.

Tenshi : Je vais m'en charger alors… et vite.

: Seul petit problème, Tomoyo est mise aussi sous la protection de garde d'après ce que je sais.

Tenshi : Et merde… Tu peux faire quelque chose ?

: Oui, c'est possible… J'ai déjà ma petite idée et le faite que Tristan soit à l'hôpital va me faciliter les choses. Je te redirais ça se soir.

Tenshin : Parfait. Où es-tu là ?

: Je suis devant St Denniel et sinon, comment va ton invité ?

Tenshi : Il est un peu agité, surtout depuis qu'il m'a reconnue et me traite de tous les noms possibles mais ça va.

: Ok. Je te laisse, je suis attendu. Bisous mon Ange.

Tenshi : Bonne journée chéri. Je t'embrasse très fort.

Tenshi referma le clapet et alla chercher le sac qu'elle avait posé sur la table à l'entrée. Elle en sortit un sandwich puis se posa devant Shaolang, qui lui jeta un regard noir.

Shaolang : Petit ami ?

Tenshi : Pardon ?

Shaolang : Au Tél.

Tenshi : Ah lui ? Nan, simple pion dans mon jeu.

Shaolang : Tu te sers de lui ?

Tenshi : hé oui… C'était un de mes ex. Il est venu me voir très souvent en prion et il voulait absolument m'aider à m'évader. Ca ne se refuse pas comme aide, même si pour ça, je dois faire croire que je l'aime.

Shaolang soupçonneux : Qu'est-ce qu'il fait comme métier ?

Tenshi : Ah ça, secret !

Shaolang : Le pauvre, si il savait…

Tenshi : oui… Mais il ne sait pas. Et puis, c'est fou comme les mecs sont compréhensibles quand on se déshabille.

Shaolang : Tu es un monstre.

Tenshi : Je sais. Aller…

Tenshi s'installa sur les genoux du garçon et lui tendit le sandwich afin qu'il puisse mordre dedans. Mais Shaolang détourna la tête d'un geste de dédain pur. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un petit soupire.

St Denniel : 

La grande salle regorgeait de monde et il leur fallut attendre un peu pour avoir de la place. Ils étaient tous assis, une boisson fraîche en face d'eux. Tristan, le bras en écharde, commençait à aller mieux mais Tomoyo était toujours aussi inquiète. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra.

Tristan : Ca va aller ma Puce…

Tomoyo : Tu aurais du rester coucher.

Tristan : Il fallait que je sorte de cette fichu chambre.

Le garçon glissa sa main libre dans les cheveux de la jeune fille et l'attira tout contre lui pour déposer un doux baiser sur son front.

Tristan : Et puis… ce que j'ai à dire à Sakura Chan est très important.

Tomoyo : Très bien… Mais dès que tu es fatigué, on remonte.

L'acteur lui fit un sourire entendu en hochant la tête puis il reporta une fraction de seconde son attention sur Sakura, assise en face de lui.

Tristan : Sakura Chan, tu dois faire attention.

Sakura : Je sais.

Tristan : Non, tu ne sais pas justement. Elsa a tout prévu… Et tu ne l'a reconnaîtrais pas même si tu passais à 2 cm d'elle.

Tomoyo : Autant ?

Tristan : Comme je l'ais dis à la police, Elsa est brune… Un peu plus tard, je me suis souvenu qu'elle avait les yeux marron et qu'elle portait des lunettes…

Ryo : Et bien… Y'a une énorme différence avec la photo qu'on nous a donner au début de cette mission… Blonde, les yeux bleu et la peau très clair…

Tristan : Oui…C'est tout le contraire… Sauf les cheveux qui sont rester longs. Elsa est peut être folle mais elle est plus intelligente qu'on le pense… et il y a autre chose… Sais tu comment elle a tenter de me kidnapper ?

Sakura : Et bien… On m'a parlé d'un somnifère. Je suppose qu'elle te l'a glissé dans ton verre…

Tristan : Pas du tout… Elle utilise un pistolet à fléchettes tranquillisantes. Et pas le vieux modèle, je te l'assure.

Dee : Mais ce genre de pistolet est réservé à la police, aux vétérinaires et aux médecins. On ne s'en procure pas un dans une armurerie comme ça.

Ryo : En plus, suivant le somnifère qu'elle utilise, il lui faut une ordonnance.

Tristan : Et il est puissant… En quelques minutes, il m'a assommé.

Dee : Ce n'est donc pas n'importe quoi…

Sakura : Mais alors… Elle ne cherche vraiment pas à vous tuer.

Tristan : Non… Ou du moins, pas tant qu'elle ne t'aura pas… Elle veux peut être faire un échange…

Tomoyo : Mon chéri, comment t'es tu rendu compte que c'était elle ?

Tristan : Je vais tout vous raconter… Dans la rue, j'ai été abordé par cette belle jeune femme brune… Pas aussi belle que Toi Oyo ! On a discuté un long moment puis je lui ais proposé de la ramener chez elle vu l'heure qu'il était. Les rues ne sont guères sûr la nuit… Mais voilà, en chemin, elle m'a demandé un truc bizarre qui m'a mit la puce à l'oreille.

Tomoyo faussement courroucée : Mais c'est que tu me trompe !

Tristan : Même pas vrai... Puis, elle ne t'arrivait pas à la cheville !

Tomoyo : C'est vrai ?

Tristan : Oui… Tu es mille fois plus belle qu'elle.

Tomoyo lui fit un sourire et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Elle remarqua le regard de Dee.

Tomoyo : Euh… Pardon.

Dee : Pas grave. Tu veux bien continuer ?

Tristan : Oui. Elle m'a demandé si ça allait mieux avec mon père… Et avec une telle naturalité que ça m'a fait bizarre.

Sakura : Je vois…

Tristan : A part ton frère, Oyo, Elsa et toi, personne n'est vraiment au courant pour mon père et moi. J'ai examiné soigneusement la femme car son visage ne m'était pas inconnu tout en continuant à la questionner… Elle a fait diverses fautes…Et quand je me suit enfui, elle à tout de même eux le temps de me tirer dessus…

Tomoyo : Mon pauvre.

Tristan : Ecoute Sakura chan… Elle est vraiment décidée et je pense qu'elle reçoit une aide extérieur… Méfis toi de tout le monde !

Dee : Sauf de nous !

Ryo : Le problème va être les médias aussi… Ils vont fourrer leur nez dedans…

Sakura : Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

Dee : C'est le scoop du jour…Il y avait déjà des journalistes quand on est arrivé.

Tomoyo : Eux, je m'en occupe.

Tristan : Oh non ma belle…

Ryo : Je suis d'accord… Sans vouloir être méchant, ce n'est pas la même chose que la publicité et Cie pour des films… Non, Ruy va s'en charger…

Dee : Il va tenter d'étouffer l'affaire un certain temps…

Sakura : Il ne pourra pas le faire bien longtemps…

Ryo : Faut dire que ton premier enlèvement a fait du bruit… Alors un second, j'te dis pas.

Sakura : Mais je vois pas en quoi la presse est dangereuse…

Dee : Ces fichus journalistes se glissent partout sans aucune droits… De plus, ils divulguent des infos confidentielles et parfois fausses… Elsa pourrait se servir des journalistes pour t'approcher.

Alors qu'ils discutaient, le bippeur de Dee et Ryo se mirent à vibrer en même temps. Les deux policiers portèrent la main à leur ceinture et regardèrent l'écran.

Dee : C'est le centre…Il doit y avoir de nouvelle info… Reste là Ryo, je vais téléphoner… On aura peut être besoin d'aller quelque part alors restez dans les parages…

Sakura : Tu crois qu'ils on retrouvés Shao ?

Dee : Peut être… Oui bien, des indices sur un lieu… Je reviens

Appartement de Toya et Yukito :

Toya s'arrêta de marteler le piano de ses doigts fin quand le téléphone se mit à hurler et alla le décrocher.

Toya : Toya Kinomoto, j'écoute ?

Une voix cristalline et féminine lui répondit.

: Bonsoir Mr Kinomoto. Je suis l'inspecteur Shina Kodomi.

Toya : Euh… Bonsoir. Que se passe-t-il ?

: Vous êtes bien des parents de Mr Li ?

Toya : En quelque sort... C'est mon beau frère, pourquoi ?

: Et bien… Comment dire… Nous avons trouver des indices le concernant mais il faudrait que quelqu'un vienne les authentifier…

Toya pâle : Mon Dieu… Et Sakura ?

: Elle ne se trouve pas chez elle pour le moment. Les agents qui s'occupent d'elle nous on informés que Melle Kinomoto était a l'hôpital St Denniel au chevet de l'un de ces amis.

Toya : Ouf… J'ai eut peur…

: Je suis vraiment navrée de vous avoir inquiété… Le Commissaire Ruy sollicite votre aide pour ce que nous avons trouver… malheureusement, il est impossible de déplacer ces indices.

Toya : Cela concerne vraiment Shaolang ?

: Nous le pensons malheureusement…

Toya poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux.

Toya : Très bien, j'arrive.

: Nous ne sommes pas au commissariat, pouvez vous noter l'adresse ?

Le pianiste attrapa un calepin de sa main libre ainsi qu'un stylo. Après avoir coincer le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule, il s'approcha de la table.

Toya : Oui… Très bien… Hum… je connais un peu. J'arrive de suite. Hum…Ruy n'est pas là ?

: Si mais il est occupé pour le moment. Il m'a chargé de vous contacter pendant qu'il s'occupait d'autres choses sur le terrain. Je peux peut être vous le trouver si vous voulez ?

Toya : Non… Ca ira. Dites lui seulement que j'arrive très vite.

: D'accord. Vous ne voulez pas que j'envoie une voiture vous chercher ?

Toya : Non merci. C'est très gentil mais ça prendra plus de temps. Au revoir.

Toya jeta le téléphone sur le canapé et après avoir plier le papier le rangea dans sa poche. Il sortit du salon et s'engouffra dans le corridor. Il enfilait ces chaussures quand Yukito rentra de sa visite à domicile. Le médecin lui jeta un regard surprit.

Yukito : Que se passe-t-il ?

Toya : Je viens d'avoir un coup de fil d'un inspecteur. Ils ont retrouvé quelques choses et pensent que c'est en rapport avec Shaolang. Ruy m'a demandé de venir afin de leur donner mon avi.

Yukito : Mon Dieu… Je viens avec toi. C'est Ruy que tu as eu ?

Toya : Non, il était occupé et avait charger l'inspecteur de me prévenir… J'espère que Shaolang n'est pas…

Yukito : Pas de panique ! Peut être ont-ils retrouver Shao !

Toya : J'en doute. L'inspecteur que j'ai eut n'avait pas l'air de m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Allons-y !

Appartement Li :

Sakura fit pénétré la clé dans la serrure mais lorsqu'elle voulu la tourner, celle-ci se bloqua. Dee poussa légèrement la jeune fille sur le côté et tourna la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit sans opposer de résistance alors que Lumina et Hime attendaient patiemment les nouveaux venus devant la porte, les queues balayant le sol. Ryo jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans la salle puis entra. Il se glissa sur la pointe des pieds dans le salon. Il sursauta en entendant une voix de jeune fille venant de sa droite.

: Alors inspecteur, un problème ?

Ryo baissa son arme en reconnaissant la jeune fille brune. Son accent lui avait mit la puce à l'oreille. La jeune fille était accoudé à la porte et le regardait.

Ryo : Max ! Je ne vous avais pas vu.

Max : Normal. J'ai crut que quelqu'un venait se promener dans l'appart alors je me suis caché.

Dee : On s'est tous fais peur quoi !

Sakura : max ! Comment vas-tu ?

L'actrice poussa légèrement Dee et alla donner l'accolade à son amie.

Max : Ca va. Fatigué par le voyage mais en pleine forme.

Tomoyo : Tu viens d'arriver ?

Max : Mon avion c'est posé à 19 h 45.

Ryo : Vous n'êtes pas rester longtemps à Rome.

Max : Et oui… A peine une journée. Faut dire que vos collègues sont bien présents. Ils m'ont mis des bâtons dans les roues.

Dee : Pas étonnant.

Sakura : Je suis vraiment contente de te voir.

Max : et moi je suis ravie de voir que tu as repris du poil de la bête.

Sakura jetant un coup d'œil à Tomoyo : J'ai beaucoup de personnes autour de moi qui m'aident.

Max : Je vois ça. C'est bien.

Tomoyo : Alors, as-tu appris des choses ?

Max : Très peu. Shaolang était assez discret. Il est allé à sa conférence qui s'est terminé tard mais il n'est jamais retourné à sa chambre. D'après d'autres collègues, il lui arrivait d'aller prendre un verre au bar du coin. Le peu de personnes que j'ai vu m'on indiquer qu'il était bien partit de la conférence. Il avait même dis à l'un des participants avec qui il avait lier d'amitié qu'il allait prendre un verre.

Ryo : Vraiment ?

Max : Oui. Et le barman du bar où il allait l'a reconnut facilement quand je lui ais décris Shaolang. Faut dire qu'un japonais aussi mignon ne passe pas inaperçu. Il m'a dit que Shao avait prit un vers avec un jolie brune…

Sakura : probablement Elsa.

Max : Ah ?

Tomoyo : On t'expliquera un peu plus tard.

Max : Oki. Donc, il a prit un verre puis la jeune fille est partit. Il est resté un peu plus tard…

Tomoyo : Alors, c'est raté…

Ryo : Pas forcément. Elle pouvait repérer le terrain… Qui sait, peut être l'a-t-elle revu après.

Max : Possible. Je perds la trace de Shao une fois qu'il est sortit du bar. C'est donc sur le chemin du retour qu'il a disparu.

Dee : Hum, hum… Impossible de remonter jusqu'à elle quoi…Elle a tout prévu.

Max : On dirait en effet... Vous m'expliquer maintenant ?

Sakura : Bien sûr… D'abord, il faut que tu sache que Tristan à été agresser…

Max : Quoi ? Par tous le Saints… Comment va-t-il ?

Tomoyo : Il se remet.

Sakura : C'est une jeune fille brune qui l'a abordé... Ils ont pris ensemble et Tristan à décidé de la raccompagner jusqu'à sa voiture.

Tomoyo : Et là, elle a cherché à l'endormir…

Max : Endormir ?

Sakura : Oui, avec un pistolet à fléchettes.

Max : Comme pour les animaux ?

Tomoyo : Oui… Elle à certainement fais la même chose avec Shaolang.

Max : Donc, on est presque sûr qu'elle ne lui a pas fait e mal, alors…

Sakura : Oui. C'est à moi qu'elle en veut.

Tomoyo : Malheureusement, elle s'en prend à tous les proches de Sakura.

Ryo : Notre chef à décider, entre autre, de mettre 2 hommes pour assurer la protection de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo : Oui… pas de problème.

Ryo : JJ et Clark Sakura, tu les as vu la première fois où nous sommes venu.

Max : Ah oui… Je m'en souviens. J'étais là aussi… Clark à l'air très fort.

Dee : C'est un très bon élément en effet.

Tomoyo : je n'ais donc rien à craindre…

Ailleurs, quelque part :

Quand Toya gara sa voiture devant l'énorme entrepôt, un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit. L'endroit était totalement désert et une faible lueur provenait de l'un des entrepôts, indiquant la présence de quelqu'un.

Toya : C'est lugubre.

Yukito : C'est une zone quasi désinfectée.

Toya : parfait pour retenir un prisonnier… Elsa devait se trouver ici.

Yukito : Peut être... Hum…

Toya : Y'a quelque chose de bizarre…

Yukito : c'est ce que je me disais… Où sont les voitures de polices ?

Toya : Ruy a du les renvoyer… Il nous attend certainement à l'intérieur.

Toya emboîta le pas à son amant. Une fois arriver devant la porte, ils se regardèrent puis tournèrent la poignée. La grande porte de fer s'ouvrit en lâchant un sinistre grincement qui leur fit froid dans le dos. Malgré la pénombre, Toya hasarda un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Son sang se glaça quand il reconnu Shaolang, au centre de la pièce. Il se précipita donc vers son beau frère alors que Yukito chercha à l'arrêter. Mais trop tard. La porte de fer se referma d'un claquement sec et Elsa sortit de l'ombre, juste à gauche de Yukito.

A suivre…

Lou : Mon dieu… Comme je peux être vache parfois…

Sakura : Non, tu crois ? On s'en doutait pas, tient !

Lou : Enfin, voilà un chap de plus.

Sakura : Il est un peu court.

Lou : Ba, comme ça, je peut travailler sur plusieurs fic en même tps !

Sakura : tant que tu mets des chapitre régulièrement, c'est pas grave…

Aller, gros bisous à toutes et bon weekend ou fin de weekend.


	6. La décision

Titre : Nouvelle menace

Auteur : La même que dans Menace

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Disclamer : J'vous laisse devinez !

Couple : Sakura/ Shaolang ; Toya/Yukito.

**Note : Cette fic est la suite directe de Menace.**

Histoire : L'enfer commence pour Sakura au moment ou Elsa se fait la malle de prison… Puis tout s'accélère quand Shaolang est enlevé. Elsa passe enfin à l'attaque mais elle semble vouloir atteindre Sakura par des chemins détournés. Comment la Maîtresse de Cartes va-t-elle réagir ?

Chapitre 6 : La décision

La porte de fer se referma d'un claquement sec et Elsa sortit de l'ombre, juste à gauche de Yukito. Son visage froid s'éclaira d'un étrange sourire. Elle leva son arme et tira sur Toya. Yukito accourut vers son amant mais un second coup de feu et une douleur dans le dos le stoppa. Les 2 garçons se regardèrent étrangement puis Yukito tenta d'enlever la fléchette dans son dos, passant sa main sur son pull.

Toya : Elsa ? C'est… C'est toi qui m'as téléphoné ?

Tenshi : Bien sûr que oui.

Yukito : Et Shao ?

Tenshi : Il dort. Ne vous en faites par pour lui.

Toya : J'espère que tu cours vite parce que si je t'attrape, je t'explose la tête.

Tenshi : Vraiment ? Et comment vas-tu faire ?

Toya : Je…

Yukito : Attends.

Toya suspendit son geste et jeta un coup d'œil à Yukito qui tenait la fléchette entre ses doigts. Il la porte à son nez et fit une petite grimace. Le médecin jeta un regard à Toya puis reporta son attention sur Elsa.

Yukito : Ne bouge pas. Fais le moins de mouvements possible.

Toya : Pourquoi ?

Yukito : C'est un somnifère. Plus tu bouge plus il agira vite.

Tenshi : Bravo. En effet, je vous ais injecter un produit pour vous endormir.

Le jeune fille lui fit un sourire carnassier et leur montra l'arme.

Toya : Espèce de sale garce…

Tenshi : Allons, allons. Quel vocabulaire !

Yukito : Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?

Tenshi : Sakura. C'est elle que je veux. Mais avant je vais la priver de tous ses précieux amis.

Toya : Tu es un monstre.

Tenshi : On me l'a déjà dit.

Toya : Je… je…

Toya tomba à genoux puis s'écroula, sous le regard amusé de Tenshi. Yukito ce contenta de le regarder tomber mes ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il avait volontairement ralentit sa respiration afin de limiter l'accélération de battements de son cœur.

Tenshi avec un sourire: Tu… tu quoi ?

Yukito : Tu ne crois pas qu'elle a déjà assez souffert comme ça ? Tu as déjà fait souffrir Sak une fois. Elle a mit tant de temps à se remettre.

Tenshi : Ravie de l'apprendre. Ca commence seulement. Plus elle souffrira mieux se sera !

Yukito : Mais tu risque gros en t'en prenant à Sakura, tu le sais ? C'est une folie, toutes les polices sont à ta recherche.

Tenshi : Oui, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Et puis, même si je me promène en ville, ils ne me reconnaîtraient pas ! Sakura ne doit être qu'à moi.

Yukito : Mais si toi tu l'aimes, ce n'est pas son cas ! Sak est passionnément amoureuse de Shaolang, et tu le sais !

Tenshi : Et alors ? Au pire, je me débarrasse de celui qu'elle aime ! Ainsi, elle cessera de penser à lui et finira par se laisser faire.

Yukito : Même comme ça tu ne pourras pas la garder éternellement. Sakura ne pliera pas devant la meurtrière de son mari !

Tenshi : Dans ce cas, il y a une solution des plus radicale !

Yukito : Tu n'as pas le droit de la tuer.

Tenshi : Elle m'appartient ! Tu entends, elle est à moi et à personne d'autre

Yukito : Sakura n'est l'objet de personne. Tu es complètement folle !

Tenshi : Et merde ! Pourquoi t'es toujours debout toi ? Le somnifère aurait du faire effet de puis longtemps, comme pour ton copain !

Yukito : Je suis médecin, tu sembles l'avoir oubliée. Ce genre de produit agit moins vite sur moi et j'ai des techniques pour leur résister.

Tenshi fit une superbe grimace puis le remit en joue. Elle chargea à nouveau le pistolet et mit son doigt sur la détente.

Yukito : Pas la peine. Je ne vais pas tarder à perdre connaissance à mon tour. Je ne suis qu'un médecin.

Tenshi : Si tu arrêtais de lutter, ça irait plus vite.

Yukito : Certainement pas. Je… je veux savoir jusqu'où tu iras et ce que tu pourrais faire conte Sakura.

Tenshi : Et à quoi ça te servirait ? Tu ne vas pas quitter cet endroit avant un bon petit moment, crois moi. Une fois attaché, que comptes tu faire ?

Yukito : On ne sait… jamais… De plus tu t'es trahi en appelant Toya.

Tenshi : Non, rassure toi. J'ai utilisé une cabine téléphonique très loin d'ici ! Même si la police trouve l'endroit d'où j'ai téléphonée, ils ne pourront jamais remonter jusqu'à ici.

Yukito : Tu… Y'aura forcément quelque… quelque chose que tu… n'as pas prévu qui… viendra… contre carré tes… plans.

Tenshi : Mais non… J'en doute ! Ce que tu peux être pessimiste mon cher Yukito… Il faut être optimiste dans la vie. Sakura sera bientôt entre mes griffe, fais moi confiance.

Yukito : Tu… tu le re… regretteras…

Yukito glissa à son tour et s'écroula non loin de son amant. Il lutta quelques secondes contre le sommeil puis s'endormit. Tenshi poussa un soupire et alla vers eux.

Tenshi : Ne t'en fais pas, je sais ce que je fais !

Appartement Li :

Sakura était assise dans le canapé quand Dee entra dans le salon en baillant. Il devait être 8 h 00 si bien que le policier fut étonné de trouver la jeune fille déjà debout. Il s'approcha doucement vers le canapé. Sakura avait allumée la télévision avec le son très faible et regardait un dessin animé. Elle tenait dans ses mains un bol de céréales qu'elle grignotait sans quitter des yeux l'écran. Comme toujours Himé était à ses côtés et dormait paisiblement pour une fois. Le dessin animé semblait être la réunion de tous le supers héros américains qui existaient. Il y avait ainsi Superman, Batman, Wonder Women, Flash Gordon…

Dee : Sakura ?

La jeune actrice fit un bon énorme sur le canapé, manquant de renverser ces céréales par terre en entendant son nom. Elle posa son bal sur le canapé et se retourna, une main sur le cœur.

Sakura : Dee. Tu veux me tuer ? Tu m'as fais un de ces peur !

Dee : Excuse moi. Un problème ?

Sakura : non, pourquoi ?

Dee : Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui non ? Tu t'es levée bien tôt je trouves !

Sakura : Dis que je suis une marmotte qui passe son temps à dormir aussi !

Dee : C'est pas moi qui vient de le dire.

Sakura : Tu l'as pensé si fort.

Dee : Ah, zut… Je ferais attention la prochaine fois. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Sakura : Ca va, t'inquiètes pas.

Dee : C'est une partie de mon métier.

Sakura : Tu veux dire que c'est en supplément, oui !

Dee : D'accord. Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Sakura : Mais rien... Enfin…

Dee : Oui ?

Sakura : Ce n'est rien. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment et j'ai fais un rêve des plus étrange !

Dee : Oh… Tu sais, il ne faut pas faire très attention à ce genre de chose. C'est ton imagination qui te joue de tour !

Sakura : J'en doute. Mes intuitions ne me trompent jamais.

Dee : Allons, faut pas croire à ce genre de trucs ! C'est du chiqué ! Tout comme les voyants et la magie !

Sakura : Tu te trompes, crois moi… _Oui, tu te trompes lourdement. La magie existe bel et bien…_

Sakura tourna la tête et ferma les yeux. Elle repensa aux Cartes de Clow, devenue des Sakura Card après tant de dangers et de malheur. Après les avoir transformé toutes, elle avait fait le choix de s'en séparer et les avait confier à Shaolang qui les avait sceller quelque part dans son dojo. Ils n'en avaient plus jamais reparlé après ça. Si elle avait fais ça, c'était pour pouvoir vivre normalement. Le pouvoir des Cartes attirait systématiquement tous les problèmes d'ordre magique. Bien sûr, ce fut un décision très pénible et il lui avait fallut beaucoup de courage pour combler le vide laisser. L'absence de Kéro lui pesait lourdement, très lourdement. Mais elle avait réussit à faire face à sa douleur. Pourtant depuis ce matin, la présence des Cartes et de ses gardiens lui manquait affreusement. Elle s'était même réveillé se matin en pleure et avait chercher Kéro du regard de longue minutes. Mais la petite boule de poil ne risquait pas de se trouver dans la chambre. Au final, elle s'était lever avec toujours se sentiments de manque. Quelque chose manquait cruellement à sa vie.

Sakura poussa un soupir et ouvrit les yeux. Comme Dee la regardait toujours elle déplia ses jambes et se leva.

Sakura : Dee ?

Dee : oui ?

Sakura : Tu pourrais m'accompagner quelque part ?

Dee : Bien sûr, c'est mon travail.

Sakura : Parfais alors on y va.

Dee : Attend. Ryo est sous sa douche…

Sakura : D'accord, on va attendre un peu.

Dee : Tu veux aller où ?

Sakura : Chez Stéphanie, la cousine de mon mari. Elle tient un dojo à l'entrée de la ville.

Dee : Et que veux tu y faire ? Tu as l'air bien pressée !

Sakura : Réveiller mon passé.

Dee : Pardon ?

Sakura : Rien. Tu verras là bas, c'est une surprise.

Dee : Chic, j'adore les surprises ! Et Max ?

Sakura : Elle dort, laissons là. Je vais lui mettre un mot.

Dee : Bien m'z'lle !

Sakura : _Je sais ce qui me manque autant que Shao… Comment n'ais-je pas pu le comprendre avant. Les Cartes font partis de moi, la magie aussi. Comment ais-je pu me fourvoyé pendant toutes ces années ? Je ne peux pas vivre sans elles. J'ai été stupide de m'en séparer comme ça. Mon amour, je crois qu'il est temps de mettre fin à tout ça. Je sais que tout redeviendra comme avant avec de nombreux problèmes d'ordres magiques mais je suis et reste la Maîtresse des Cartes. Et je sais qu'elles pourront m'aider. Je n'aurais jamais du m'en séparer… Yukito… Puisses-tu me pardonner ce que je vais faire. Ton autre toi vas refaire surface. Ne m'en veut pas mais… Je ne pourrais pas tenir sans elles à mes côtés… Maintenant c'est clair dans mon esprit… Pardonnez moi…_

Appartement de Tomoyo :

La jeune fille déposa les deux tasses de cafés sur la table et retourna cherche le thé de Clark. Lumina vient poser son museau sur le front de sa maîtresse quand celle-ci s'assit. Tomoyo lui caressa distraitement le dessus du crâne.

Clark : Merci beaucoup.

Tomoyo : De rien voyons.

JJ : Dites moi Melle…

Tomoyo : Appelez moi Tomoyo.

JJ : Très bien. Alors dites moi Tomoyo, d'après ce qu'on nous a dis, vous êtes la compagne de Mr Tristan, n'est-ce pas ?

Tomoyo : Oui en effet. Même si nous ne vivons pas encore ensemble. Mais pourquoi cette question ?

Clark : Et bien… On se demandait pourquoi elle s'en était prit à lui.

Tomoyo : Hum…

Leur hôte pencha la tête sur le côté, un doigt sur la bouche et se mit à réfléchir rapidement.

Tomoyo : Et bien… J'imagine qu'elle croyait toucher Sakura en lui faisant du mal. Sakura et Tristan on toujours été très proche, la preuve, ils refont un tournage ensemble. De plus, quand Elsa à été emprisonner, Tristan semblait s'intéressé a Sak. Elle a dut rester sur sa dernière impression sans savoir que Tristan et moi sortions ensemble.

Clark : Je vois. C'est vrai que vu comme ça, c'est compréhensible. Elle à du rester bêtement sur ces anciennes informations.

Tomoyo : Oui. Mais je pense que ça ne la gène pas. Sak et moi sommes de vrais aimes. Si l'une souffre, l'autre aussi donc elle a tout de même réussit son coup.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, coupant la jeune fille dans son explication.

Tomoyo : Ca doit être le petit déjeuné. Je suis vraiment navré, je passe très peu de temps chez moi en ce moment et je n'ais rien pour le matin…

JJ : Ce n'est pas grave. Allons ouvrir.

Le policier suivit sa cliente jusqu'a la porte et fit un petit signe de tête à Tomoyo. Cette dernière ouvrit. Un homme de stature colossale, les cheveux long et blond se tenait devant, un paquet à la main.

Homme : Livraison de beignet, c'est bien ici ?

Tomoyo : euh… oui.

L'homme portait un uniforme d'une boulangerie très connu mais au vu de sa grande taille, il était légèrement trop petit. Il avait une barbe naissante et ses yeux noirs ne cessaient d'examiner Tomoyo.

Tomoyo : Combien vous dois-je ?

Homme : 10 € M'zelle.

Tomoyo : Si peu ?

Homme : Euh… Et bien, j'ai du retard, ce qui enlève une certaine part du prix.

Tomoyo. Ah... Très bien.

Tomoyo s'éloigna légèrement et ouvrit l'un des tiroirs du meuble qui décorait la pièce. Elle en sortit son portefeuille, prit un billet et le tendit au livreur. JJ prit le paquet et alla directement à la table.

Tomoyo : Merci.

Homme : De rien. A votre service M'zelle.

La brunette referma la porte tandis que JJ et Clark était occupé à examiner le colis.

JJ : Il avait l'air bizarre, non ?

Tomoyo : Cette boulangerie est connue pour ses emplois de réinsertion.

Clark : Rien de grave en tout cas. Ce sont bien des beignets et le seau de la boite n'avait pas été ouvert.

JJ : Y'a donc rien à craindre.

Clark : Rien.

Tomoyo se réinstalla sur sa chaise, attrapa sa tasse et en bu une gorgée. Voyant que JJ s'était déjà jeter sur les beignets, elle en attrapa un mordit dedans à pleine dedans.

Tomoyo : Vous ne mangez pas Mr Clark ?

Clark : Non merci. Je ne prends que du thé le matin avec un peu de pain. Ca me suffit.

Tomoyo : Ah ! J'ai tout de même du pain.

Elle se leva, passa dans la cuisine et en ressortit avec un bout de baguette, le sourire sur les lèvres.

Clark : Merci beaucoup.

JJ : En tout cas, ton café est très bon.

Tomoyo : Je suis habituée à le faire, c'est pour ça.

Dojo Li :

Quand Stéphanie ouvrit la grande porte en bois, Ashura se rua dehors. Il fit sa fête à Hime et à Sakura, la léchant de partout. Une fois qu'il en eut bien finit avec elle et qu'elle fut bien trempée, il alla renifler les nouveaux venus. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que tout allait bien et que ces deux intrus n'étaient pas des ennemis, il se rejeta sur Hime. Stéphanie le regarda faire puis leva ses yeux fatigués sur Sakura. Ses traits creusés montraient bien combien la disparition de Shaolang l'avait affectée. Sakura lui avait téléphoné deux jours plus tôt.

Dee : Oh, encore un chien…Décidemment.

Ryo : Dee !

Stéphanie : Voici Ashura, le gardien du ce dojo. Il ne mord pas mais si vous êtes en sucre, je vous conseille de l'éviter. Y'a qua voir ce qu'il à fait a Sakura.

Sakura : C'est le frère de Lumina et de Hime. Bonjour Stef.

Stéphanie : Bonjour Sakura. Comment vas-tu ?

Sakura : Ca va. Je tiens le coup, et toi ?

Stef : Et bien… J'ai beaucoup de mal mais je me dis qu'il est en vie. Le dojo est bien vide et me sélèves sont aussi inquiets. Ais ils m'aident de leur mieux.

Sakura : Oui. C'est ce qui me poussa à aller de l'avant. Hum… Je te présente Dee et Ryo. Ils assurent ma sécurité le temps qie la police retrouve Elsa.

Stéphanie : Enchantée. Gardes du corps ?

Ryo : Non. Policier. C'est tout.

Stéphanie : C'est déjà bien. Mais entrez donc.

Ryo : Merci.

Dee : Vous vivez ici ?

Stéphanie : Oui. Ce dojo appartient à ma famille et avec l'aide de Shaolang, nous le gérons. Mon cousin ne pouvant pas y vivre, c'est moi qui m'en occupe.

Ryo : Quel courage. Vous n'êtes pas toutes seule tout de même !

Stéphanie : Non, bien sûr que non. J'ai des élèves. Certains habitent également avec moi ici.

Sakura : Et Ashura.

Stéphanie : Et Ashura il va de soit. Comment l'oublier celui là. C'est Shao qui me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire… Hum.. A peine arrivé,il avait déjà chasser un chat de chez lui.. je m'en souviens encore comme hier !

Stéphanie les fit pénétrés dans une petite salle tandis que les chiens s'amusaient dehors. Elle les installa en son centre et appela un de ces élèves pour lui demander d'apporter du thé. Puis elle-même pris place en face de Sakura, après avoir refermé la porte coulissante. Elle reporta son attention sur Sakura.

Stéphanie : Je suis surprise de te voir, je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite Sak.

Sakura : Je suis désolée, c'est vrai que je n'ais même pas téléphoné.

Dee : C'est qu'elle était pressée pardi. D'un coup elle à voulu partir. Heureusement, elle nous à tout de même attendu !

Sakura : Oui. C'est parce que j'ai pris une décision très importante. Le sort de Shaolang pourrait en dépendre. J'y est bien réfléchit ce matin et je crois que c'est la seule chose à faire. J'en suis sûr.

Dee : Et bien ; que d'optimisme.

Ryo : Dee ! Tu ne vas pas te jeter dans le gueule du loup tout de même !

Dee : Maieuh… C'est toujours à moi que tu t'en prends !

Ryo : Dee…

Stéphanie pouffa de rire en voyant les deux policiers se disputer. Elle tenta de se contenir quand sakura, d'un air très sérieux répondit à Ryo.

Sakura : Mais non. Pas du tout.

Ryo : Alors que veux-tu faire ?

Sakura : C'est un peu difficile à expliquer.

Sakura attrapa la tasse qu'un jeune garçon lui tendait et el remercia. Elle plongea son regard dedans et laissa un blanc. On aurait dis qu'elle réfléchissait, le nez dans sa tasse. Il n'y avait pas un bruit et seule la fumée du thé donnait du mouvement à la pièce.

Dee : Mais encore ? Merci…

Le policier avait saisit à son tour la tasse mais l'avait poser tout de suite par terre pour fixer Sakura, toujours muette.

Sakura : Et bien… Euh… je compte utiliser… Comment dire… La magie.

L'actrice avait toujours son nez dans sa tasse, et avait bafouillée ses mots avec gêne.

Dee : Quoi ? Mais c'est ridicule voyons. On ne résout rien avec la magie ! J'ai du mal comprendre…

Sakura : Tu as bien entendu.

Ryo : La magie ? Tu veux engager un voyant ?

Sakura : Non Absolument pas. La plus part du temps ce son des charlatans. En fait… je pense à tout autre chose.

Dee : De toute façon, ce genre de truc ne marche jamais. La magie c'est dans les livres pour les enfants c'est tout. Ca n'existe pas Sakura !

Ryo : Doucement Dee.

Dee : Mais ça frise l'idiotie là ! Sakura, je t'en pries, revient sur Terre. Je ne veux pas être méchant mais les super pouvoirs ne sont que des histoires inventées de toutes parts !

Sakura : Mais là c'est un peu différent..

Ryo : Comment ça différent ?

Stéphanie : Tu parles des Cartes c'est ça ?

Stéphanie qui buvait son thé ré ouvrit les yeux en déposant sa tasse sur le sol. Elle glissa ses mains sur ses genoux tout en fixant Sakura. Son regard franc en disait long.

A suivre…

Lou : Trop naze pour faire un discours de fin. Bonne nuit à toutes et à tous !


	7. Tomoyo

Titre : Nouvelle menace

Auteur : La même que dans Menace

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Disclamer : J'vous laisse devinez !

Couple : Sakura/ Shaolang ; Toya/Yukito.

**Note : Cette fic est la suite directe de Menace.**

Histoire : L'enfer commence pour Sakura au moment ou Elsa se fait la malle de prison… Puis tout s'accélère quand Shaolang est enlevé. Elsa passe enfin à l'attaque mais elle semble vouloir atteindre Sakura par des chemins détournés. Comment la Maîtresse de Cartes va-t-elle réagir ?

Chapitre 7 : Tomoyo

Stéphanie : Tu parles des Cartes c'est ça ?

Stéphanie qui buvait son thé ré ouvrit les yeux en déposant sa tasse sur le sol. Elle glissa ses mains sur ses genoux tout en fixant Sakura. Son regard franc en disait long.

Sakura : Oui.

Les deux policiers se regardèrent en coup de vent. Une expression d'incompréhension peinte sur leurs visages.

Dee : Vous voudriez bien nous expliquer un peu là ? Vous semblez savoir de quoi vous parler.

Stéphanie secoua négativement la tête tout en fermant les yeux. Elle poussa un soupire et posa son regard marron sur Ryo.

Stéphanie : Moins vous en saurez, mieux se sera.

Ryo : Nous devons en savoir plus… Nous sommes chargé de la sécurité de Sakura tout de même ! Vous parliez de carte, c'est ça… Un Tarot ?

Sakura avec un sourire malin : En quelque sorte.

Stéphanie : DE toute façon, Sakura, tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider. Il aurait fallut demander à Shao.

Sakura crispa ses mains et se releva légèrement, les joues en feu. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange.

Sakura : C'est faux ! Tu peux parfaitement y arriver !

Stephanie : Je n'ais pas les pouvoirs de mon cousin, Sak !

Dee et Ryo étaient de plus en plus surpris et malgré qu'ils entendaient la conversation, il n'arrivaient pas à en saisir le sens.

Sakura : Mais bien sûr que si. Tu as exactement la même force que lui ! Tu as travaillée dur pour y arriver.

Stéphanie : Mais il y a une différence entre la pratique et la connaissance. Si jamais ça tournait mal, je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait t'arriver.

Dee : Ola ! Doucement…

Sakura, ignorant Dee : J'ai une totale confiance en toi Steff. S'il te plaît, aide moi, je ne sais plus quoi faire et c'est le sel moyen que j'ai trouvé… Par pitié…

Stéphanie : C'est trop dangereux. La magie est une science inexacte. Surtout que c'est Shao qui s'est occupé de tous sceller.

Sakura : Je n'ais pas le choix ! Je t'en supplie… Sans Shao, je ne survivrais pas… Aide moi Steff.

Stéphanie : Pourquoi diable y as-tu pensé aussi subitement ?

La jeune actrice retomba doucement sur ses fesses et fixa le sol.

Sakura : Je ne sais pas trop. Tout d'un coup, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il y avait un énorme vide dans ma vie, un vide qui ne devrais pas exister… Et que ça venait des Cartes. C'est comme si elles m'avaient appelé…

Stéphanie : C'est peut être ça en effet. Elles possèdent un énorme pouvoir et une volonté de protéger leur Maîtresse puissante.

Maintenant, Dee et Ryo les regardaient fixement, les yeux grands ouvert et ébahit par la conversation des deux jeunes filles. Dee avait même la bouche légèrement ouverte. Les deux policiers étaient parfaitement immobiles et ne perdaient pas une miette de la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Stéphanie quant à elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, une main au niveau de sa bouche. Elle semblait en pleine réflexion.

Stéphanie : Mais tu sais ce que ça entraînera si jamais on arrive à briser le sort.

Ce fut au tour de Sakura de baisser la tête. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu tandis qu'elle poussait un soupire.

Sakura : Bien sûr que je le sais… Mais je suis décidée et même si tout redevient comme avant et bien tant pis ! Je sens qu'il faut que je le fasse. Je dois sauver Shaolang !

Sakura avait parlé plus fort qu'elle ne le voulait et son ton était bien décidé. Stéphanie secoua la tête et se leva avec souplesse.

Stéphanie : Très bien. Je vais essayer mais je ne peux pas te garantir que j'y parviendrais.

Sakura : Merci, merci du fond du cœur Steff !

Ryo : Hum… Excusez moi mais…

La jeune kendoka darda Ryo des ses prunelles et fit un signe de la main, comme pour chasser une mouche.

Stéphanie : Vous, vous aller devoir attendre dehors Messieurs. On doit être seules.

Dee sauta sur ses pieds et serra les poings rageusement.

Dee : Hors de question !

Stéphanie : Vous n'avez pas le choix…Et puis, Sakura est en parfaite sécurité ici. Il y a 2 chiens dehors, et moi à l'intérieur…

Ryo : Mais…

Le policier stoppa sa phrase quand il vit Sakura poser une main sur son épaule et fixer son regard.

Sakura : S'il vous plaît Ryo. C'est vraiment très important… Vous pourrez rester juste à côté de la porte.

Ryo fut troublé par le ton de l'actrice et par son regard si brillant. Finalement, il acquiesça en soupirant puis fit un petit signe à Dee.

Ryo : Très bien, mais au moindre cri, on rentre.

Sakura en lui faisant un clin d'œil : Ca marche.

Dee : Sakura… Fais bien attention. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que tu veux faire mais évite de t'exposer au danger inutilement.

Le policer sortit à la suite de son compagnon. Stéphanie bougea légèrement.

Stéphanie : Allons-y.

Appartement de Tomoyo :

Tomoyo chercha à se lever mais ses jambes étaient comme du coton et refusaient de lui obéir. Elle retomba sur sa chaise en poussant un vague soupire. A côté d'elle, JJ avait réfugié sa tête dans ses bras et dormait paisiblement.

Clark : Ca ne va pas Tomoyo ?

Tomoyo : Hum… J'ai juste un peu sommeil c'est tout… Avec tout ce stress, je dois être épuisée nerveusement…

Clark : Quoi ? Depuis combien de temps avez-vous sommeil ?

Tomoyo, Environs 10 minutes je dirais…

Clark se leva, fit le tour de la table et posa une main sur l'épaule de JJ. Il le secoua gentiment d'abord puis énergiquement. Voyant qu'il n'avait toujours pas de réponse, il lui tourna légèrement la tête. Le policier dormait vraiment à poings fermés. Clark ouvrit grand les yeux et se tourna vers Tomoyo qui semblait vaciller de plus en plus.

Clark : Mon dieu… Les beignets, je ne vois que ça, vous avez été drogué.

Tomoyo : Comment ?

Clark : Je suis le seul à ne pas en avoir pris… Mais pourtant la boite était intacte…

Tomoyo : Je... je…

Comme les yeux de Tomoyo avaient bien du mal à rester ouvert, Clark la secoua elle aussi.

Clark : Il ne faut pas rester ici, c'est trop dangereux. Celui ou celle qui à fait le coup risque de revenir d'un moment à l'autre.

Clark passa ses mains sous les aisselles de Tomoyo et l'aida a se lever.

Tomoyo : Et… Et JJ… ?

Clark : Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, c'est toi qu'elle veut. JJ ne risque rien. Viens !

Avec toutes le difficultés du monde, le policier tira Tomoyo dehors puis l'aida en la tenant. Lumina sortit devant, totalement paniquée. Ils descendirent au sous sol.

Clark : Encore un petit effort, Tomoyo.

Il s'approcha de sa voiture de police et après avoir ouvert les portes, installa Tomoyo devant et la sangla. Voyant Lumina, il lui ouvrit la porte arrière puis sauta derrière le volant et démarra. Il sortit en trombe du parking, sans ce soucier de rien d'autre même pas de la voiture qui démarra au même moment.

Entrepôt, 15 minutes après :

Depuis quelques minutes il entendait quelqu'un l'appeler. Il entre ouvrit difficilement ses yeux lourds.

Yukito : …Oya… Toya…

Toya : HuuUummMm…

Shaolang : Ca u est, il est réveillé !

Yukito : Toya, comment te sens tu ?

Toya en maugréant : Vaseux… J'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête dans le coton… Et j'ai soif.

Yukito : Bien… C'est parfaitement normal, l'effet du produit va s'estomper rapidement.

Toya voulu se lever mais ses chaînes l'en empêchèrent. Il leva mollement la tête.

Toya : Ah oui… L'autre fille… Où est-elle ?

Shaolang : Elle est juste dans la pièce d'à côté.

Toya : On ne peut rien faire ?

Yukito : Elle est armée mon ange.

Toya : Ouais, j'oubliais… Des tranquillisants.

Yukito : C'est trop dangereux.

Shaolang : De toute façon impossible de se lever à cause de nos liens…

A cet instant, un bruit de voiture se fit entendre suivit par un claquement de portière puis un second. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée et un homme pénétra dans la salle, un corps inerte dans les bras. Shaolang écarquilla les yeux en apercevant la longue chevelure ondulée aux reflets violacés.

Shaolang : Mon Dieu, Tomoyo !

Toya : Quoi ?

Le frère de Sakura tourna la tête.

Toya : Hey…

A suivre…

Lou : Chap de terminer. Il est petit mais bon, comme la fin arrive bientôt, je suis toute triste et j'ai tendance à réduire mes chap J'espère que ça vous a plu en tt cas !

Bye


	8. Les pouvoirs

Titre : Nouvelle menace

Auteur : La même que dans Menace

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Disclamer : J'vous laisse devinez !

Couple : Sakura/ Shaolang ; Toya/Yukito.

**Note : Cette fic est la suite directe de Menace.**

Histoire : L'enfer commence pour Sakura au moment ou Elsa se fait la malle de prison… Puis tout s'accélère quand Shaolang est enlevé. Elsa passe enfin à l'attaque mais elle semble vouloir atteindre Sakura par des chemins détournés. Comment la Maîtresse de Cartes va-t-elle réagir ?

Chapitre 8 : Les pouvoirs

A cet instant, un bruit de voiture se fit entendre suivit par un claquement de portière puis un second. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée et un homme pénétra dans la salle, un corps inerte dans les bras. Shaolang écarquilla les yeux en apercevant la longue chevelure ondulée aux reflets violacés.

Shaolang : Mon Dieu, Tomoyo !

Toya : Quoi ?

Le frère de Sakura tourna la tête.

Toya : Hey…

Elsa sortit de la pièce d'à côté avec un énorme sourire. Elle claqua des mains et attrapa une chaise qui traînait contre près d'un mur. Elle l'apporta juste à côté de Yukito et fit un signe à l'homme.

Elsa : Tout c'est bien passé ?

Homme : Parfaitement, oui. La voiture est dans un piteux état mais tout c'est dérouler comme sur des roulettes.

Elsa : Parfait… Maintenant, il ne lui reste plus rien.

Homme : Ah zut…

Elsa : Quoi ?

Homme : J'allais oublier un truc… Y'a ce clébard qui n'a pas voulu lâcher sa maîtresse d'une semelle. Il à bien fallut que je l'emmène.

Elsa : Ba, enferme le dans la pièce de derrière.

Homme : D'accord.

L'homme déposa Tomoyo sur la chaise, laissant le soin à sa complice de lui mettre les puis repartit. Quand à Tomoyo, elle portait la trace d'un choc au front et du sang suintait d'une toute petite plaie au front.

Shaolang : Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

Elsa : Du calme mon grand, elle ne fait que dormir…

Shaolang : Mais sa…

Yukito : Ce n'est pas grave. La plaie n'est pas profonde, ne t'en fais pas. Seulement les blessures au front saignent toujours beaucoup.

Elsa : Même quand tu es kidnapper, tu raisonnes en médecin, incroyable…

Yukito : Ts… C'est bien normal…

Pendant tout ce temps, Toya n'avait pas décocher un seul mot. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées comme si quelque chose le tracassait.

Homme : Bon, je te les laisse…

Elsa : Oui, a tout à l'heure.

Dojo Li :

Dee était assit sur une pierre et regardait les deux chiens galoper ensemble. Ryo quant à lui faisait les 400 pas près de la porte, tournant et virevoltant à donner le tournis à son collègue.

Dee : Ryo ! Arrête, je t'en prie. Tu vas finir par faire un trou dans le plancher.

Ryo : J'y peux rien. Dieu sait ce qu'elles tentent là dedans… A part des sortes de chants, je n'entends rien ! Tu n'es pas inquiet ?

Dee : Mais bien sûr que si. Cependant, Sakura est juste à quelques centimètres de nous… Que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive ?

Ryo : Je sais mais…

Dee : On ne sait pas vraiment de quoi elles parlaient, mais je ne pense pas que se soit dangereux.

Ryo : Ce n'est pas ce qu'a dis la jeune fille !

Dee : Allons, la magie ça n'existe pas, quoiqu'elles en disent. Ce n'est pas avec des chants qu'elle va tuer Sakura.

Ryo : Et si c'était elle le complice ?

Dee : Oublis ça. C'est la cousine de Shaolang et Sakura a parfaitement confiance en elle.

Ryo : Tu as raison. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour rien.

C'est ce moment que choisit Ashura pour venir voir le policier. Comme si il comprenait son angoisse, il lui sauta dessus et jappant. Hime en fit de même ce qui eut pour effet de le déstabiliser et de la faire tomber sur les fesses. Dee pouffa de rire, presque à se rouler par terre tandis que les deux chiens nettoyaient complètement Ryo. Mais de l'autre côté de la porte, ce n'était pas la même chose.

En plein milieu de la pièce, des signes étranges avaient été tracé et un cercle délimitait une limite incompréhensible. Sakura, quant à elle, était au centre de ce cercle, allongé et en lévitation. Elle volait à environs 1 m 50 du sol. Une lumière à la fois bleuté et argenté émanait des diverses formules qui avaient été inscrite à même le sol. De son côté, Stéphanie marchait le long du cercle bleu en psalmodiant des sortes de chant dans une langue étrange. Sa voix avait un timbre à nul autre pareil, une voix de gorge à peine voilée mais pourtant plus douce que le froissement de la plume et plus ferme que le métal d'une dague. Malgré que la jeune fille ne faisait que fredonner, les mots se répercutaient avec force contre les murs et semblaient enflés et prendre de l'importance. Entre les mains blanches et tremblante de Stéphanie se trouvaient un livre ancien aux couleurs délavés et sombres.

Stephanie : _Erasu adames tus inia ! Arkarusum minea lifis déesta ragor lumos epistéas mo. Cantare fellumos ikenya vitera chittum ebraos aleniores karas._

Soudainement, Sakura serra les dents et se crispa de tout son corps. Des gémissements s'échappaient de ses lèvres pourtant closes. Son corps s'arc bouta alors que ses poings se refermaient encore plus, faisant pâlir ses phalanges. Stéphanie s'arrêta une fraction de seconde, se passa une main faible sur son front trempé puis reprit ses incantation, en français cette fois.

Stéphanie : Pouvoir des Dieux, pouvoirs Célestes, toi qui à été confier à cette jeune fille, je te demande de quitter à nouveau ce corps et de reprendre ta vrai forme…

Un vent se mit à souffler dans la pièce, balayant les cheveux de Stéphanie dans tous les sens. Une aura pesante, lourde de pouvoirs écrasa la jeune Li, déjà mal en point. Malgré tout, elle continua à avancer, à pas lents et avec difficulté.

Stéphanie : Je t'en conjure, Pouvoirs du puissant Magicien autrefois nommé Clow, refait surface. Moi, descendant de sa lignée, je t'invoque.

Avec le petit couteau qu'elle tenait contre le couverture du livre, Stéphanie s'entailla le doigt et, pressant dessus, fit tomber plusieurs gouttes de sang sur le sol, là où se trouvait le cercle. Un grondement du diable, comme sortit des enfers, s'éleva dans l'air et fit trembler la jeune fille.

Stephanie : Il est… Il est temps pour toi de… De reprendre vie, comme avant… REVEILLE-TOI !

Le vent s'arrêta soudainement et plus aucun bruit ne perturba la pièce. A vrai dire, celle-ci était comme si la pièce toute entière était plongé dans une autre dimension. Comme si le temps avait été suspendit. Un rayon de lumière frappa la poitrine de Sakura et y pénétra. La lumière sortait directement d'elle maintenant, de sa poitrine pour être exact. L'actrice semblait souffrir atrocement. Elle poussait de faibles cris emplis de douleur. Stéphanie de son côté était presque à bout. Des perles de sueur glissaient le longs de sa peau.

Stéphanie : Clé d Sceau Sacré, Gardienne du Pouvoir de l'Etoile, apparaît !

Comme la première fois que Kéro avait fait venir la clé, le vent se leva à nouveau et tourbillonna autour de la jeune fille, toujours au dessus du sol. Des larmes silencieuses apparurent aux coins de ses yeux fermés, glissèrent sur l'obole de son visage et s'écrasèrent par terre sans l moindre bruit. C'est alors que tout se passa. La lumière de la poitrine de Sakura se focalisa et forma une toute petite boule à quelques millimètres de la peau de cette dernière et se mit à grossir à vue d'œil. Au bout de quelques minutes, le corps de Sakura fut parcourut de violents tremblements, comme si la jeune fille faisait une crise d'épilepsie. Elle poussa un hurlement à glacer le sang.

Stéphanie : Encore un peu Sak… Juste un peu, tiens bon…

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit d'un seul coup et Dee et Ryo y pénétrèrent en même temps, leurs pistolets à la main. Cependant, ils restèrent tous deux interdit par la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

Dee : Incroyable…

Sakura volait toujours à 1 m 50 du sol. Ses vêtements et ses cheveux étaient comme suspendu dans l'air et bougeaient légèrement. Une lumière planait au dessus d'elle, une lumière qui devenait de plus en plus grosse et rose. Soudainement, le vent se calma et la lumière s'étendit tout en longueur, formant une étrange silhouette. Quand elle s'estompa finalement, aussi doucement qu'un coucher de soleil, une petite clé rose volait près de Sakura. D'ailleurs la jeune fille était en train de redescendre lentement à terre, avec une grâce incroyable.

Ryo : Sakura…

Stéphanie : Elle… Va bien…

Stéphanie tenait avec beaucoup de mal sur ses jambes. Elle regarda Sakura, allonger par terre, ouvrit ses yeux, embrumés de larmes.

Stéphanie avec un pâle sourire : Pas… Trop mal ?

Sakura : Encore un peu si… Mais je le savais.

Stéphanie : Shao ne t'aurais pas fais mal, lui…

Sakura : Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait… Merci…

L'actrice se leva avec mal et posa son regard sur la petite clé, toujours en lévitation devant elle. Elle approcha la main, d'abord avec appréhension puis avec détermination.

Sakura : Clé du Sceau Sacrée de l'Etoile, par les pouvoir qui m'ont été conférés, reprends ta forme originel ! Je te l'ordonne !

Le vent refit son apparition et lorsqu'elle attrapa la clé, celle ci s'allongea pour reformer à nouveau le sceptre.

Samura murmurant : Ca m'a manquer…

Stéphanie : Sakura, Maîtresse des cartes est enfin de retour !

Dee : Euh.. C'est quoi ce bad trip ?

Sakura : Ne cherchez pas à trop e, savoir…

Stéphanie : Oui, elle a raison. Bon, il reste le livre.

Sakura : Où est-il ?

Dee à Ryo : Le livre ?

Stéphanie : Je ne sais pas. C'est mon cousin qui l'a cacher et tout seul… Mais il à dis qu'il te répondait… Donc si tu l'appelle, il reviendra certainement. Essayes avec l'incantation pour une carte, cela devrait suffire à faire disparaître le scellé.

Sakura : Très bien… Dee, Ryo, fermez les yeux si vous voulez ne rien voir…

La jeune fille leva son sceptre rose et le brandit bien haut. La voix qui s'éleva dans la pièce était clair et déterminée.

Sakura : Cartes de Sakura, par les pouvoirs qui m'ont été conférés, moi Sakura, je vous appelle !

Alors que Sakura s'attendait à voir apparaître le livre, rien ne se passa. Elle fut dérouté une fraction de seconde mais recommença.

Sakura : Par le pouvoir de l'étoile, je vous ordonne d'apparaître !

Rien n'y fit. Le néant continua de lui répondre. Elle se retrouvait dans la même situation que lorsque son bâton refusait de se transformé. Une sorte de peur et d'angoisse s'insinua en elle. Elle sentit ses yeux la piquer alors que des larmes s'en écoulaient.

Stéphanie : Non… C'est impossible…

La jeune Li fit un pas en avant, visiblement perdu elle aussi. Elle ne bougea pas quand Sakura tomba par terre, sur les genoux. Dee s'approcha d'elle.

Sakura : Im… possible… Pourquoi… ?

Dee : Sakura. Tout va bien ?

Alors qu'elle plongeait indubitablement vers le chaos et la détresse, une voix chaude comme le soleil, douce comme le vent et mélodieuse comme le chant d'un oiseau résonna doucement dans sa tête.

_Appelle moi… Appelle moi Maîtresse des Cartes… Fais moi confiance comme avant. Brise le sceau et rends moi ma véritable force, Sakura…Aies confiance en nous…_

L'actrice ouvrit grand les yeux et se releva d'un coup, manquant de faire tomber Dee, assit à côté d'elle. Elle leva son sceptre.

Sakura : Carte de vent, forme les chaînes de la rédemption ! Reprends ta forme originel, moi Sakura, Chasseuse de Cartes je te l'ordonne. _Windy_ !

Le sol sembla vibrer sous les pieds de la jeune fille alors que le vent se mettait à tournoyé férocement devant elle.

A suivre…

Lou : Et d'un chapitre J'ai dû un peu le modifier et changer l'agencement des partie, mais c'est pour le bien de l'histoire… En tout cas, j'espère que ce chap vous a plu ! A +


	9. La Maîtresse et les Cartes

Titre : Nouvelle menace

Auteur : La même que dans Menace

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Disclamer : J'vous laisse devinez !

Couple : Sakura/ Shaolang ; Toya/Yukito.

**Note : Cette fic est la suite directe de Menace.**

Histoire : L'enfer commence pour Sakura au moment ou Elsa se fait la malle de prison… S'en ait trop pour Sakura. Il est grand temps pour la jeune fille de faire face à son passé trop longtemps enfouit.

Chapitre 9 : La Maîtresse et les Cartes.

Sakura : Carte de vent, forme les chaînes de la rédemption ! Reprends ta forme originel, moi Sakura, Chasseuse de Cartes je te l'ordonne. _Windy_ !

Le sol sembla vibrer sous les pieds de la jeune fille alors que le vent se mettait à tournoyer férocement devant elle. Ryo recula tellement il était surprit alors que Dee, cette fois-ci, tombait par terre, sur les fesses, ahuri. Stéphanie quant à elle ne pu s'empêche d'applaudir devant un tel spectacle. Le vent sembla se coloré légèrement entre le vert et le bleu. Il se regroupa devant Sakura pour former une silhouette. A la surprise des 2 policiers, une sorte de femme apparut dedans. Elle était comme transparente pourtant les traits de son visages étaient parfaitement visible. Elle avait un visage très fin et surtout d'une douceur incroyable.

Dee murmurant : C'est quoi ça… ?

L'apparition fit un magnifique sourire chaleureux à Sakura. Juste à ce moment là, des dizaines de dizaine de boules lumineuses s'allumèrent dans les pièces et prirent au final la forme de carte. Un livre aux tons rose se dessina juste devant Sakura alors que Windy s'évaporait. Sakura sentit ses yeux la piquer tandis qu'elle tendait les mains vers ce dernier. Mais soudain, une boule de poils orange fit son apparition, comme si il sortait de la couverture du livre. Il flotta quelques fraction de secondes puis ouvrit très lentement les yeux. Puis bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Ailleurs :

Ils étaient tous en train de discuter à voix faible quand Shaolang et Yukito ouvrirent grand les yeux et eurent le souffle couper. Un frisson parcourut leur corps en même temps. Yukito se plia presque en deux alors que Shaolang était toujours surprit et muet. Toya qui les observait se mit à remuer sur sa chaise.

Toya : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hey ! Mais dites moi ce qui ne va pas !

Yukito : Tu 'as sentis toi aussi ?

Shaolan : Oui…

Yukito : C'est bien ce à quoi je pense ?

Shaolan : J'en ais bien peur.

Toya : Mais dites le moi à la fin.

Shaolan : C'est Sak…

Toya : Ba quoi ?

Yukito : Elle a…

Shaolan : … Brisé le scellé…

Toya : Hein ? Je ne comprends rien …

Yukito : Elle a réveillé les Cartes.

Shaolan : Autrement dit, elle est de nouveau la Maîtresse des Cartes… Mais pourquoi avoir fait cela ?

Yukito : Yué, l'ignore aussi.

Toya : Yué ? Mais je croyais qu'il dormait celui là !

Yukito : Tant que les Cartes étaient enfermé,il le faisait… Mais plus maintenant.

Shaolan : Il peut nous aider ?

Yukito : Non… D'un je suis ficelé et de 2, Sakura n'est pas en danger.

Dojo Li :

Té… Salut Pitchoune !

La boule de poile étira ses tout petit bras alors que ses minuscules ailes le maintenant en l'air. Sans donner plus d'explication aux policiers, Sakura attrapa la petite boule et le serra de toutes ses forces contre elle, l'inondant de larmes. Toutes les cartes rentrèrent dans les livres.

Kéro : Woééé ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sakura chan ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Sakura : Je suis si heureuse de te revoir. Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Kéro : je dors depuis longtemps ?

Sakura : 3 ans.

Kéro : Woééé ? Ca en fait une sieste ça !

Kéro remarqua enfin la présence des 2 policiers. Il s'approcha de Dee en virevoltant.

Kéro : C'est qui eux ?

Sakura : Mes gardes du corps.

Le gardien leva un sourcil puis laissa l'ébahit pour aller voir Stéphanie.

Kéro : Tiens, tiens … la morveuse !

Stéphanie : Toujours aussi agréable à ce que je vois. Bonjour Kéro.

Kéro : 'lut. Bon, Sakura, tu veux bien me…

Kéro ne pu finir sa phrase car la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit d'un coup. IL eut juste le temps de se cacher derrière Stéphanie. Max pénétra dans la pièce, visiblement affolée suivit par Clark.

Stéphanie : Que se passe-t-il encore ?

Dee se reprenant : Clark ?

Clark : C'est horrible…

Max : Sakura, Toya et Yukito sont porter disparut et…

Le cœur de Sakura se serra violemment. Elle se mit à trembler de tous ses membres, le sceptre toujours en main.

Clark : Et Tomoyo vient d'être enlevée. Je n'ai rien pu faire.

Le policier était blessé à divers endroit au bras et au visage. Il baissa les yeux, honteux.

Ryo : Comment ?

Clark : Je suis désolé… JJ et Tomoyo on été drogués avec des beignets. Comment je n'en avais pas mangé, j'ai sortit Tomoyo de l'appartement et je suis partit en voiture pour l'amener au commissariat… Malheureusement, nous avons été attaqué en chemin. Une voiture à littéralement foncée sur nous. J'ai perdu connaissance pendant quelques minutes et quand je suis revenu à moi, Melle Tomoyo avait disparue. Pardonnez moi.

Sakura sentit ses jambes défaillir et elle tomba lourdement sur le sol. Elle poussa un tel hurlement de désespoir que Kéro sortit de sa cachette pour venir à son secours. Tout le monde le regarda avec surprise.

Clark : Il se passe quoi ici ?

Ryo : Rien. Clark, retourne au commissariat.

Clark : Mais…

Ryo : Tout de suite ! Et restes-y !

Clark : Bien.

Le policier regarda Sakura et la truc orange puis disparut sans un bruit. De son côté, Sakura ne retenait pas ses larmes. Elles jaillissaient en abondance de ses yeux maintenant rouges. A ce côté, Kéro tentait de la calmer.

Kéro : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

D'un coup, Sakura frappa le sol avec ses poings, faisant sursauté tout le monde. Elle fixait le sol de ses yeux vide et grimaçait. Un rictus déforma son doux visage.

Sakura d'un voix rauque : Non.. Non… NON ! Cette fois tu es allé trop loin, Elsa ! Tu vas me le payé !

Kéro : Elsa ?

Ryo : Sakura, je t'en prie calmes toi…

Sakura : Non… C'est finit maintenant. Y'a plus de Sakura qui tiennes ! Si c'est la guerre qu'elle veut, elle va l'avoir et elle va le regretter amèrement ! Cette sale peste n'aurait jamais dû toucher aux personnes qui me sont chère ! Le temps des larmes est révolu !

Kéro : Tomoyo a un problème ?

Sakura méchamment : Plus pour très longtemps !

La colère de Sakura transparaissait dans sa voix et maintenant c'est comme si ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Elle faisait même presque peu à Kéro. Elle crachait ses mots comme du poison sur un ton des plus agressif. Elle se leva avec détermination.

Sakura hurlant : Y'EN A MARRE !

L'actrice tendit la main gauche pour attraper le livre, toujours devant elle. Elle sortit les cartes et en attrapa une. Avec un geste sec, elle la lança devant elle et pointa son sceptre dessus.

Stéphanie : Sakura,que fais tu ?

Sakura : Je vais chercher ceux que j'aime.

Ryo : Quoi ?

Dee : mais ça va pas la tête ? Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici mais il est hors de question que tu ailles te jeter dans la gueule du loup !

Sakura : Plus un geste ! je vous jure que je n'hésiterais pas à me débarrasser de vous si vous vous mettez en travers de mon chemin.

La voix de Sakura était sans appel. Dee stoppa ses pas vers elle est la fixa. La Sakura, douce et joyeuse, qu'il avait protéger depuis quelques jours n'était plus là. C'était bel et bien une autre personne, ronger par la haine, la colère et la vengeance, qui se trouvait devant lui.

Kéro : Sakura-Chan, arrêtes ! Tu sais que c'est dangereux d'utiliser les Cartes dans cet état !

Sakura : Je pensais que toi au moins tu me comprendrais. J'avais tord. Tu es comme eux, tu veux que je laisse mourir ceux que j'aime ?

La phrase blessa le gardien au plus profond de son cœur. Jamais sa maîtresse ne s'était montrée aussi agressive et méchante. Il se rembrunît. De son côté, Sakura tira un papier de sa son porte feuille. Il s'agissait d'une photo de Shaolan.

Sakura : Oh toi, Carte de l'ombre. Retrouve l'ombre de la personne présente sur cette image. Je te l'ordonne !

Kéro avança de quelques centimètres par surprise. Il aurait voulut l'arrêter mais il était incapable de savoir comme elle régirait. Il la regarda frapper avec le bout du sceptre sur la carte. Aussitôt, la silhouette, enroulée dans sa cape noire, de Shadow se dessina, faisant peur à Dee et Ryo. Max de son côté n'était pas surprise. Elle avait déjà vu des choses de ce genre lors de la précédente affaire.

Dee mal à l'aise : C'est quoi ça… ?

Shadow s'approcha avec grâce et lenteur de Sakura. Il regarda la photo, examinant le moindre détail puis semblait réfléchir. Peu de temps après, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Sa longue cape noire semblait flotter à quelques centimètres du sol.

Sakura : Carte du vol !

De magnifiques ailes blanches aux reflets argentés se fixèrent au dos de Sakura. Cette dernière se mit à courir derrière Shadow. Une fois dehors, elle sauta et de quelques battements d'ailes se retrouva dans le ciel. Elle se mit à suivre l'ombre qui filait à une vitesse incroyable sur le sol. Les deux chiens levèrent le nez pour voir la jeune fille disparaître Kéro sortit à son tour, le visage grave.

Kéro : Je n'aime pas ça… Sakura est trop en colère, elle risque de se blessée toute seule ! Il faut la rejoindre.

Max : Euh.. Si tu veux je…

Max qui ne semblait pas déroutée par la présence de Kéro était sur le palier, juste à côté de la peluche. Le fauve s'approcha d'elle à la toucher.

Kéro : oui ? Tu peux m'emmener ?

Max : Et bien… J'ai les moyens mais je ne sais pas où elle va…

Kéro : Moi si. Du moins je peux la suivre… La morveuse ?

Stéphanie : Oui

La voix fluette en encore fatigué de l'héritière des Li s'échappa de la pièce.

Kéro : C'est toi qui à aider Sakura pour l'incantation, n'est-ce pas ?

Stéphanie : Oui.

Kéro : C'est ce que je pensais. Bon travail Petite… Mais tu es épuisé. Reste sagement ici avec les deux guguses… On te ramène Sakura, promis !

Ryo : Pardon ?

Kéro : Vous, vous êtes trop ébahit pour faire quoique se soit. On parlera de tout ça à note retour !

Dee : Mais…

Kéro : Bon, allons-y demoiselle. Je crains le pire.

Max : Je m'appelle Max…

Kéro : Alors en route, Max !

Ailleurs :

Tomoyo venait de reprendre connaissance. Elle cherchait, malgré son état cotonneux, à rassembler ses souvenirs.

Yukito : Ca va Oyo ?

Tomoyo : … Yukito ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et où suis-je ?

Shaolan : Tu es prisonnière d'Elsa…

Tomoyo : Shao ? C'est toi ?

Tomoyo tourna la tête sur le côté et vit la tête du jeune garçon se baisser légèrement afin qu'elle le voit. Il y avait aussi Toya qui semblait réfléchir.

Tomoyo : Tu es vivant !

Yukito : Et oui, on l'est tous !

Comme des bruits de pas se firent entendre, tous cessèrent leur dialogue. Elsa se planta devant eux, visiblement ravie avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

Elsa : Bien, bien… Elle doit être morte de chagrin maintenant !

Toya : Tu rêves là !

Tomoyo : Sakura ne se laissera pas abattre.

Elsa : Voyons. Elle n'a plus personne. Vous n'êtes plus là pour l'aider et la soutenir.

Shaolan : Sak est forte !

Elsa : Là c'est toi qui rêves ! Même forte, elle doit être déboussolée ! Bon d'ici 3 jours vous serez libres alors rassurez-vous.

Tomoyo : Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Elsa : Un échange. Ensuite, pouf, je disparais avec Sakura.

Alors que Elsa parlait, une tâche longues se glissa par le dessous de la porte et se faufila dans la pièce. Seul Shaolan et Tomoyo semblèrent la voir et savoir ce que s'était. Quand Shadow reprit sa forme normale, derrière Shaolan, Elsa fit un pas en arrière, la main sur sa poche. Mais le pistolet à fléchette n'y était pas. Elle regarda avec crainte l'ombre mouvant qui flottait près de Shaolan.

Elsa : Qu'est-ce que…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car la porte d'entrée vola en éclat. Des bouts de fer volèrent dans tous les sens et une silhouette féminine se dessina dans la lumière du jour.

A suivre…

Lou : Ouiiiiinnnnnn… Ouiiiiiinnnnnn.. Il ne reste plus que un malheureux chapite ! C'est pas juste ! Ouiiiiiiinnnnn

Sakura : Du calme, Lou !

Lou : Mais non, je peux pas être clame ! J'ai pas trouver d'autre histoire avec vous !

Shao : Ion te fais confiance,tu vas en trouver une !

Lou : Vous croyez ?

Shao : Mais bien sûr !

Lou : Merchi.. Bon et bien… j'espère que j'attaquerais une new fic avec Sak dans les quelques semaines à venir Mais il me reste tt de même un bon chap ! Bya à vous et merci d'avoir lu ma fic ! (on dirait des adieux !)


	10. Massacre

Titre : Nouvelle menace

Auteur : La même que dans Menace

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Disclamer : J'vous laisse devinez !

Couple : Sakura/ Shaolang ; Toya/Yukito.

**Note : Cette fic est la suite directe de Menace.**

Histoire : L'enfer commence pour Sakura au moment ou Elsa se fait la malle de prison… S'en ait trop pour Sakura. Il est grand temps pour la jeune fille de faire face à son passé trop longtemps enfouit.

Lou : Gna gna gna…

Sakura : J'aime pas ça !

Shaolan : Moi non plus

Lou : Vous avez bien raison.

Toya : Pourquoi ?

Lou : Vous savez bien que je suis une écrivain machiavélique et sadique…

Shaolan : Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Lou : Quoi ? T'avais oublié ?

Shaolan : S'cuses…

Lou : 'tais t'es vraiment nul !

Shaolan : Bon ça va ! Alors, qu'est-ce qui te faisait rire aussi… glauquement ?

Yukito : Ca existe ce mot ?

Toya : J'crois pas.

Shaolan : Bon, cruellement alors ?

Lou : Ca marche. Et bien.. héhéhé.. En fait, j'me suis trompée… Y restait 2 chapitres !

Sakura : Ba je suppose qu'il reste le.. Ah zut, comment on dit déjà ?

Tomoyo : Epilogue ?

Sakura : Ouais, c'est ça !

Lou : On verra bien. En tout cas comme je fais des petits chap, il en reste en comptant celui-ci au minimum 2 voir 3 Chui gentille, hein ?

Toya : J'ai le droit de la tuer ?

Yukito : Non… La c'est toi qui risques la prison…

Sakura : Bon, tu nous l'écris ce chap, Lou ?

Lou : Ca va, il arrive ! Bonne découverte !

Chapitre 10 : Massacre

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car la porte d'entrée vola en éclat. Des bouts de fer volèrent dans tous les sens et une silhouette féminine se dessina dans la lumière du jour. Shaolan se crispa sur sa chaise et tenta de se lever.

Shaolan en criant : Sakura !

Elsa tourna la tête vers lui puis reporta son attention sur la silhouette. Elle semblait aussi surprise que le reste du groupe.

Elsa : Quoi ?

De son côté, Sakura n'avait pas fait le moindre geste. Elle jeta un regard haineux à Elsa et resserra son étreinte sur son sceptre. Quant à la carte de l'ombre, elle regagna sa place discrètement.

Sakura : Tu…vas… me le… payer !

L'actrice avait parlé d'une voix lente, froide et agressive. Elle avait appuyé sur chacun de ses mot de telle façon que s'en était devenu flippant.

Elsa : Hum… C'est super, je n'ais même pas besoin de venir te chercher… Tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup toute seule !

Shaolan : Non… Sak' !

Le garçon regardait sa femme avec une sorte de crainte. Il secoua la tête et tenta de se libérer une nouvelle fois de ces chaînes. Il ne réussit qu'a ce les enfoncer encore plus profond dans ses chaires.

Elsa : Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

Sakura : Tu es trop stupide pour pouvoir le comprendre. L'important c'est que je sois là, non ?

La jeune fille fit un pas en avant tout en regardant Elsa de biais. Aussi étrange que cela paraisse, elle était parfaitement calme. Sa colère était tellement immense qu'elle avait passé le stade de la simple envie de frapper. Qu'importe comment mais visiblement, Sakura était hors d'elle-même et semblait prête à tout.

Sakura : Et puis de toute façon… Tu vas bientôt mourir alors ça ne te servirait à rien de le savoir.

Tout le monde se tendit légèrement en entendant les paroles platoniques de Sakura. Elle les avait prononcée d'une façon si détachée et si cruelle que Elsa resta encore plus coi. Quelque chose avait changé chez Sakura. Même les amies de cette dernière avaient été plongés dans un mutisme effroyable. Shaolan comprit le plus rapidement qu'en réalité, il n'y avait pour le moment qu'une trace infime de « Sakura ». La fureur avait dû certainement effacé ses sentiments et sa propre personnalité.

Shaolan : Sak'…

Elsa : Je t'attends dans ce cas !

Sakura : Avec plaisir.

L'actrice fourra une main dans sa poche et en tira une carte qu'elle jeta en l'air.

Sakura : Carte du combat, je te somme d'apparaître !

Elsa recula sa jambe gauche afin de bien se positionner et regarda la jeune actrice faire son petit manège. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment à quoi elle jouait mais que lui importait du moment que Sakura soit à elle à la fin. Elle ne se méfia donc pas le moins du monde et la laissa faire sans intervenir. Soudain, elle se jeta sur Sakura de toutes la puissance don,t elle était capable. Mais l'actrice, prévoyant le coup, fit un énorme salto en arrière, évitant ainsi l'attaque furieuse de l'ex Elsa. Elle retomba un peu plus loin, le genou droit posé au sol et la gauche plié. Sa main droite aplatit sur le sol également. Son dos était courbé vers le bas si bien qu'elle ressemblait un peu à un félin en position de chasse. Sans laisser le temps à Elsa de retenter son expérience, elle se jeta sur son ennemie et enchaîna coup de poings et coup de genoux. Elle tenta de la l'achever avec un coup de pied fouetté, mais Elsa, en bonne pratiquante d'arts Martiaux le stoppa ainsi que tous les coups porter par la petite actrice. Elle bloqua ainsi la jambe de Sakura avec un sourire, baissant une fraction de seconde son attention. Elle ne vit pas venir le coup de tête qui lui heurta les bas du visage. Une perle de sang s'écoula de sa lèvre dorénavant fendue alors qu'elle titubait légèrement. Elle essaya de reprendre ses esprits en secouant sa tête, mais Sakura n'étais pas de cet avis et avant qu'Elsa ne réalise ce qui se passait, elle se prit de plein fouet l'attaque survoltée de l'actrice. Ses pieds se décollèrent du sol et elle vola de plusieurs mètres avant de retomber sur le sol et de finir sa course en glissant dans la table du fond. La kidnappeuse se releva avec difficulté, posant une main sur la table afin de s'aider. De l'autre, elle retira d'un geste colérique le sang qui suintait de sa blessure à la lèvre. Ses yeux se déplacèrent un tout petit peu et se posèrent sur une forme métallique toujours sur la table.

Elsa : Tu n'es vraiment pas comme d'habitude…

Sakura : Trop tard pour le remarquer.

Elsa : Ba…De toute façon, tu as déjà perdue ma belle !

Elsa lui fit un énorme sourire alors que sa main attrapait l'objet sur la table. Elle pointa d'un seul coup le pistolet à fléchettes sur Sakura.

Tomoyo : Non !

Mais Elsa ne l'écouta pas. Son doigt pressa la gâchette et le percuteur frappa la fléchette qui partit avec un bruit de détonation. Le projectile se ficha dans la cuise droite de l'actrice qui ne broncha pas.

Elsa : Bonne nuit Sakura…

A la stupéfaction de tout le monde, Sakura se contenta de sourire puis de rire. Elle fit quelques pas vers Elsa en la fixant étrangement puis s'arrêta soudainement. Elle baissa les yeux et d'une main sûre, retira la fléchette qu'elle lança aux pieds d'Elsa.

Sakura : C'est avec ça que tu comptes m'arrêter ? Ne me fais pas rire, il va falloir trouver mieux… Elsa.

Donnant une puissante impulsion à ses jambes, Sakura se rua sur Elsa, toujours surprise.

Pendant ce temps : 

Clark avait plus ou moins écouté ce que lui avait dit Dee. Il avait effectivement quitter le dojo, mais pas pour se rendre au commissariat. En réalité, il avait sauté dans sa voiture et se dirigeait maintenant à toute allure vers les entrepôts désinfectés. Il prenait les petites routes, sorte de raccourcis, afin de pouvoir arriver rapidement près de Elsa. Sa voiture laissait un nuage de poussière derrière elle tellement il roulait vite. Après ce qu'il avait entrevit au dojo, il était extrêmement inquiet. Il avait imaginé une Sakura effondrée, pas une folle furieuse avide de vengeance comme elle l'était. Rien ne se déroulait comme prévu. Et même si il ne savait pas comment ou se qu'allait faire l'actrice, il avait bien, comprit que c'était dangereux pour Elsa.

Clark : Plus vite… Plus vite…

Le policier gara sa voiture en faisant un dérapage et sauta dehors sans couper le contact. Il s'élança vers le bâtiment et, tirant son pistolet, entra en trombe dedans. Il repéra tout de suite Sakura. La jeune fille avait réussit à bloquer Elsa contre un mur et la ruait de coups sans lui laisser de temps pour se protéger. Et visiblement, Elsa était non seulement en très mauvaise posture mais surtout, épuisée. Malgré les appels suppliant de ses amis, Sakura n'en démordait pas et continuait sa basse besogne. Une sorte de folie s'était emparée d'elle à présent.

Sans réfléchi, Clark pointa son arme sur l'actrice et tira. La balle fila à travers l'air, laissant une traînée de poudre et traversa l'épaule gauche de Sakura avant de s'écraser dans le mur, à quelques millimètres du visage de Elsa. Mais cela n'arrêta pas Sakura qui n'y prêta guère attention. Pourtant, une filet de sang s'écoulait de sa blessure alors que le tissus des son vêtement se teintait de pourpre. Sakura frappait toujours de toutes ses forces, machinalement, Elsa qui était évanouie à présent. Voyant que Sakura ne réagissait pas, Clark réarma son pistolet et visa de nouveau Sakura. Mais cette fois ci, il visait la tête. Tomoyo qui s'en aperçut tenta vainement de le raisonner.

Tomoyo : Clark : Ne faites pas ça ! Arrêtez ! Non !

Mais rien n'y fait. Un troisième coup de feu retentit dans l'entrepôt. La balle quitta le canon de révolvers et fendit l'air en direction de Sakura. Le temps sembla se ralentir et Tomoyo suivit la balle des yeux. Le cri qui franchit ses lèvres et celle de Shaolan ne changea pas la direction du projectile. Soudain une masse énorme se mit en travers de la trajectoire de la balle. Cette dernière s'arrêta et explosa en petits morceaux dans le vide, comme si elle avait heurté un mur. Les minuscules bouts coupant retombèrent à terre avec un tintement métallique. Clark recula de plusieurs pas, effrayé et se heurta à quelqu'un. En se retournant, il vit Max, la jeune française qu'il avait déjà croisé. Cette dernière lui fit un sourire puis lui asséna un coup de poings dans la mâchoire. Il tomba sur le sol, sonné. Devant eux, Kéro avait reprit sa taille normale afin de pouvoir protéger sa maîtresse. Il avait levé un bouclier pour stopper la balle. Le gardien reposa ses pattes par terre avec douceur puis se retourna vers Sakura.

Kéro avec une voix grave : Sak', arrêtes !

Malheureusement, Sakura était vraiment partit dans une telle furie qu'elle ne l'entendit pas et Elsa commençait plus à ressembler à une steak haché qu'a une femme. D'un coup, Sakura sortit la carte de l'épée et l'activa. Elle leva la pointe vers le ciel, bien haut, puis l'abattit.

Shaolan : Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaa ! NooooOOooOooOOOOoooooon !

Mais l'épée continua sa lancée. La pointe de l'épée découpa tout sur son passage, faisant apparaître une large entaille. Elsa glissa, inerte, le long du mur et s'aplatit par terre. Tout le monde cessa de respirer. C'est Kéro, le plus près qui parla d'une voix douce.

Kéro : Lâche cette épée Sak… S'il te plait.

En réalité, le cri de Shaolan avait ramené Sakura à la surface juste au moment ou la pointe de l'épée arrivait au niveau de la gorge d'Elsa. Le retour à la réalité de Sakura avait fait dévier très légèrement le fil de l'épée qui s'était fiché dans le mur, le découpant comme du beurre.

Max : Pfff… C'était moins une…

La française se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux en fermant les yeux. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son amie et posa une main sur l'épaule de sakura, la faisant sursauter. Cette dernière empoigna de nouveau son arme, obligeant Max à reculer, et la retira d'un coup sec du mur. Elle se dirigea d'un pas lent et incertain vers ses compagnons, toujours prisonnier.

Toya : Sak…Sakura.

Shaloan : Ne cherche pas… Elle ne se rend même pas compte de ce qui se passe et de ce qu'elle a fait…

Kéro et Max la suivaient des yeux sans rien dire. Les battements de leurs cœurs s'accélèrent quand la jeune actrice leva à nouveau son épée. Tous durent fermer les paupières quand elle l'abaissa. Heureusement, la jeune fille atteignit le but qu'elle visait. Les chaînes qui emprisonnaient Shaolan tombèrent sur le sol avec un bruit mat. Les autres suivirent quelques secondes après. Tous se frottèrent les bras en grimaçant.

Yukito : Et Elsa est-ce qu'elle est…

Mais le médecin ne put finir sa phrase car Sakura se courba soudainement en deux en posant une main pâle sur son épaule meurtrie. Un hurlement effroyable résonna dans l'entrepôt alors qu'un torrent de larmes ruissela sur son visage crispé. La jeune fille tomba à genoux, ses cris redoublant encore. Mais avant que quiconque n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, Sakura vacilla et tomba en avant. C'est Shaolan qui sauta de son siège et la rattrapa de justesse.

Shaolan : Sakura… Sakura… SAKURAAAAAA ! Réponds-moi !

Tout le monde accourut et s'agglutina autour du couple. Sakura était tout de même amochée. En plus de l'impacte de la balle dans son épaule, elle souffrait de diverses contusions, éraflures et coupures. Yukito l'examina en silence, le visage fermé et grave. Au bout de quelques minutes, il fit un vague sourire à Shaolan et Toya.

Yukito : La balle n'arien touché d'important… Elle à quelques côtes casser, des petites coupures et des bleus partout mais ce n'est rien de grave. Elle va s'en remette…

Tomoyo : Mais pourquoi est-elle… ?

Kéro : En fait… Sakura avait perdue connaissance depuis un petit bout e temps déjà… C'est à cause de la carte du combat et celle de la furie… Ses deux cartes conjugués ne donnent rien de bon… Et si Sakura a effectivement fait appel à la carte du combat, la carte de la furie c'est invité d'elle-même afin de poursuive le désir de vengeance de Sakura au moment ou elle a réellement perdue connaissance… maintenant que ces deux cartes sont partis, elle ressent les contre effet…

Shaolan : Mon dieu… J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait la tuer !

Yué : Elle l'aurait fait.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la nouvelle voix. Yué se tenait un peu en retrait, ses ailes encore visible. Il s'approcha de sa maîtresse et s'agenouilla à côté du groupe.

Yué : Sa colère était bien trop grande… Si tu ne l'avais pas appelé à ce moment, Elsa serait morte à l'heure qu'il est…

Tomoyo : Enfin… Il faudrait déjà qu'elle survive… Ce qui n'ets pas sr !

Max : Sak était vraiment furax…

La française était juste à côté d'Elsa et vérifiait le pouls de la jeune fille. Elle s'était mit à sa hauteur et la regardait d'un œil critique. Apparemment, elle la trouvait dans un piteux état.

Max : Elle vit… Mais je ne donne pas chère de sa peau si elle reste comme ça. Elle a besoin de soins le plus rapidement possible…

Yué : Je vais regarder.

Cinq paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur lui avec surprise. Il se contenta de se relever en haussant les épaules.

Yué : Mon autre moi est médecin, je vous rappel…

Shaolan : Ca fait bizarre tout de même…

Max : en attendant, vous m'expliquerez tous ça un peu plus tard… Entre la boule de poils miniature qui devient aussi gros qu'un tigre et Yukito qui se retrouve avec des ailes dans le dos… Je comprends plus grand-chose !

Tomoyo : Oh ! Et Clark !

Le regard de la jeune fille se posa à l'endroit où il devait être mais ne rencontra que le vide.

Max : Ah zut ! il a prit la poudre d'escampette ! Le sale traître !

Toya : Oh fait, comme savais-tu qu'il était avec Elsa ?

Max : Hum… Premièrement, Dee lui avait demander de retourner au poste, secundo, il braquait une arme sur Sakura, tertio, il savait où se trouvait Elsa…

Une légère sonnerie imposa le silence à la jeune fille. Tous se regardèrent puis Shaolan passa une main dans la poche du pantalon de sa femme. Comme il la tenait toujours dans ses bras, bien serré contre lui, il dût faire quelques acrobaties avec sa mains pour sortir le téléphone portable, étrangement presque indemne. Il le tendit à Toya et se repencha sur le visage éraflé de Sakura.

Toya : C'est Ryu !

Toya ouvrit le téléphone avec un sourire et le colla à son oreille. Il regretta aussitôt ce geste habituel et simple.

A suivre…

Lou : Et bien… Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai eut du monde à la maison et je n'ais pas écris depuis plusieurs semaines ! Mais voilà le dénouement de cette fic ! Bon, je vous laisse parce que j'ai 2 folles qui scouattent ma chambre en ce moment même ! Bisous


	11. La fin du tunnel ?

Titre : Nouvelle menace

Auteur : La même que dans Menace

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Disclamer : J'vous laisse devinez !

Couple : Sakura/ Shaolang ; Toya/Yukito.

Note : Cette fic est la suite directe de Menace.

Histoire : Sakura, folle de rage a brisé le sceau qui maintenait les cartes prisonnières et loin d'elle. Elle retrouve Elsa et dans un accès de pure folie, se bat avec elle et la met dans un bien piteux état. Blessée, totalement déboussolée et surtout ronger par la haine, que va devenir Sakura maintenant ?

**Plates excuses de l'Auteur : **

**Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles depuis un certain temps. Je en suis pas morte, hélés, mais ma clé USB si ! Ne pouvant plus transférer mes fichiers sur l'ordinateur qui est relié à Internet (il plante systématiquement toutes les disquettes !) je n'ais pu vous mettre la suite ! Et j'ai horreur de copier mes fics sur l'ordi d'en bas parce que d'une il fais froid dans le buro et de 2 ma mère est toujours derrière moi pour faire une partie de Spider ! Pas facile de se concentrer ! Donc, voilà, je reviens et je vais essayé de me motivée pour vous mettre régulièrement mes nouveau chapitre ! Sachez que c'ets un plaisir pour moi de reprendre à écrire !Bisous et encore désolée !**

Chapitre je ne sais plus combien… Bon, le 11 : Le bout du tunnel ?

Une légère sonnerie imposa le silence à la jeune fille. Tous se regardèrent puis Shaolan passa une main dans la poche du pantalon de sa femme. Comme il la tenait toujours dans ses bras, bien serré contre lui, il dût faire quelques acrobaties avec sa mains pour sortir le téléphone portable, étrangement presque indemne. Il le tendit à Toya et se re pencha sur le visage éraflé de Sakura.

Toya : C'est Ruy !

Toya ouvrit le téléphone avec un sourire et le colla à son oreille. Il regretta aussitôt ce geste habituel et simple. Une voix inquiète, grave et surtout hurlante manqua de lui arracher l'oreille.

Ruy : SAKURAAaAAaaAAAaaaAAAAAa ! MAIS BON SANG ? QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIT ?

Toya : Euh… Salut Ruy !

Un silence répondit au pianiste juste avant que la voix ne reprenne encore plus fortement et plus surprise.

Ruy : **TOYA ? PAR TOUS LES SAINTS, OU ES TU ? ON TE CHERCHE PARTOUT DEPUIS PLUSIEURS JOURS ! **Attends… Pourquoi c'est toi qui décroches le téléphone de Sakura ?

Toya : Et bien, il sonnait alors…

Ruy : Il sonnait, il sonnait alors tu l'as décroché ! EXPLIQUES TOI MIEUX !

Toya recula le téléphone de son oreille avec une grimace. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses compagnon, mi raisins mi figue puis une fois la tempête calmer, répondit.

Toya : Du calme voyons…

Ruy : NON, JE ME CALMERAIS PAS ! Clark à disparut ainsi que Melle Tomoyo, JJ, Ryo et Dee sont dans un drôle d'état, c'est à dire dans les vapes ! Et Melle Li chez qui je suis avec Ryo et Dee refuse obstinément d'ouvrir la bouche ! BORDEL, C'EST QUOI CE FOUTOIR ? ET VOUS ÊTES OU POU L'AMOUR DE DIEU ?

Toya retira le portable, posa une main dessus et tourna sa tête vers ses compagnons, toujours regroupé près de Sakura.

Toya : Quelqu'un sait où on est exactement ?

Max : Dans l'un des entrepôt de l'ex zone industriel de Yutô.

Toy à Ruy : A Yutô.

Ruy : Yutô ? Tu veux dire dans les entrepôts désinfectés ?

Toya : Voilà !

Ruy : Hein ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LA BAS ? C'est pas vrai ça ! Sakura est avec toi ? ET Yukito ? J'ai cru entendre quelqu'un tout à l'heure.

Toya : Oui, Sakura est là ainsi que Yukito. Le reste de l'équipe est également avec moi !

Ruy : Le reste de… ! QuowaAAaaa ? T'es en train de me dire que Tomoyo et Shaolan sont avec toi aussi ?

Toya : Oui. Elsa est là aussi… Mais… Euh… Dans un piteux état.

Ryy : Pardon ? Cette folle est là ?

Toya : Euh oui… C'est à dire que…

Le bruit de la profonde inspiration que prit Ruy n'échappa pas à Toya et lui indiqua que le policier tentait de ne pas laisser sa colère éclater. Quand Ruy reprit, c'était d'une voix étrangement calme mais faussement douce où perçaient les intonations de l'énervement. Il faisait visiblement un effort surhumain pour ne pas se remettre à hurler.

Ruy : Très bien… Ne t'énerve pas Ruy… calme, calme… Tu veux bien m'expliquer…

Toya : Et bien…

Yukito ne laissa pas le temps à son amant de finir sa phrase, il lui arracha littéralement le téléphone des mains.

Yukito : Pas le temps ! D'après Max on est dans l'entrepôt 9. Envois 2 ambulances très rapidement. Il y à une blessée par balles et une autre rouée de coups.

Ruy : très bien. Ne bougez pas, on arrive.

Yukito : D'accord.

Le médecin raccrocha et reporta son attention sur Sakura toujours évanouie. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Shaolan, conscient qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour la jeune fille que d'appuyer sur la blessure.

Yukito : Et toi Shao, ça va ?

Shaolan : Ca va. Elsa ne m'a pas fait grand mal à part me gifler. Je suis seulement inquiet pour Sak.

Yukito : Oui je comprends. Rassures toi, ce n'est pas comme la première fois.

Shaolan : peut être mais ce n'est pas très loin. Sak est devenu incontrôlable.

Toya : Elle est forte ! Elle à surmonter le première fois ce que lui avait fait subir Elsa, elle le fera une seconde fois, avec notre aide !

Max : Surtout que Elsa n'est pas morte !

Yukito : Hum… Pour le moment.

Shaolan : de toute façon, on verra bien comment elle se comportera à son réveil… Kéro ?

Kérobéro : Oui ?

Le gardien s'avança doucement, ses grosses pattes effleurant à peine le sol poussiéreux. Il contourna la troupe et s'approcha de Shaolan.

Shaolan : Tu ne devrais peut être pas rester. On va déjà avoir du mal à expliquer comment Sakura nous à trouver à Ruy alors si il faut expliquer ta présence en plus… D'ici 10 minutes il y aura beaucoup de monde.

Kérobéro : Mais et Sakura ? C'est ma Maîtresse et je...

Shaolan : Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à elle, mais tu ne pourras pas l'aider pour le moment.

Kérobéro : Tu as raison…

Shaolan : Va chez Steff. Comme ça tu pourras en même temps lui donner de mes nouvelles !

Kérobéro : Oui. C'est le seul endroit que je connaisse de toute façon !

Toya : Attends, Ruy était chez ta cousine tout à l'heure. Il s'y est passé des choses…

Shaolan : Zut de zut !

Kérobéro : Ca risque de grouiller de policer aussi ! Il vaut mieux que je reste ici, je me ferais tout petit…

Soudainement, des grattements furieux forcèrent tout le monde à tourner de la tête vers le bureau. D'un coup, un jappement suivit d'un fracas épouvantable firent sursauter le groupe. Tomoyo ouvrit grand les yeux et se dirigea d'une traite vers la salle. Elle tourna la poignée et ouvrit en grand la porte. Après un instant de surprise, elle pénétra dans le bureau. 2 minutes plus tard, Lumina en sortit furieusement.

Tomoyo : Je ne sais pas comment elle est arrivée là !

Yukito : Mais si ! Le policier à fait un autre aller retour quand il t'a emmener. Il semblait se débattre avec quelque chose mais on a pas vu grand-chose. Je suppose que c'était ta chienne !

Tomoyo : Lumina à du me suivre et voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'en débarrasser, Clark a du l'emmener avec nous ! Ma pauvre, il t'avait attaché…

Shaolan : Rien n'a été laissé au hasard.

Toya : J'en ais bien l'impression. Tiens, voilà la cavalerie !

Un brouhaha magistral où se mélangeaient les bruits des voitures et celles des différentes sirènes se fit entendre au loin, se rapprochant à vive allure. Un nombre incalculable de voiture se rangèrent devant l'entrepôt avec des crissements de pneus. La porte s'ouvrit tellement violemment que Toya crut qu'elle allait sortir de ses gonds mais elle se contenta de se heurter le mur et Ruy entra le premier, suivit par une horde d'homme bleu. Dee et Ryo entrèrent quelques secondes après lui alors que leur chef était en train de jauger la situation d'un œil critique et peu content. Il fit volte face, se retournant vers ses hommes et commença aussitôt à aboyer ses ordres Il ne vit pas Kéro qui, redevenu petit, s'était glissé subtilement une nouvelle fois dans la veste de Max.

Ruy : Vous me protégez le lieux tout de suite, faites entrer les ambulanciers. Dee, Ryo avec moi ! Et faites venir rapidement 2 brancard !

Les deux policiers responsables de la sécurité de Sakura s'extirpèrent de la folle compacte de flics qui commençait à bouger et s'approchèrent du groupe. Pendant de temps, 2 médecin étaient arrivés et vérifiaient l'état des blessées en attendant les brancards.

Ruy : Très bien… Quelqu'un est blessé, a part Melle Sakura et Elsa ?

Yukito : Non… Rien de grave.

Ruy : J'ai une ou deux questions à vous poser avant de vous laisser filer à l'hôpital. Dee, Ryo, prenez leur réponses.

Shaolan : Et sak ?

Ruy : Elle va être transporter d'urgence à St Denniel. Vous me faites un résumé ?

Toya C'est Elsa qui a tout manigancé !

Ruy : Mais encore ? On va faire simple… Comment êtes vous arrivez ici, vous 2 ?

Yukito : Une femme policier à téléphoné à la maison pour nous dire que vous aviez du nouveau…

Toya : Elle m'a dit que tu voulais nous voir tout de suite ici.

Ruy : Ba voyons, et comme 2 idiots, vous vous êtes pointé ! Il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée que c'était un piège ?

L'homme poussa un soupire alors que les brancardiers et les médecins prenaient en charge Sakura avec douceur.

Toya : si, mais c'était de ma sœur dont il était question !

Yukito : Bref. Elsa nous attendait ici avec un pistolet chargé de fléchettes tranquillisantes…

Ruy : Ok… Et vous Melle Tomoyo ? Nous avons retrouvé JJ chez vous, drogué, et Clark est passé en nous disant qu'il avait eut un accident et que vous aviez été enlevé. Ensuite, il est partit chez Melle Li et on ne l'a plus revu.

Tomoyo : C'est justement Clark qui à fait le coup ! Il à du nous donner quelque chose à moi et J puis s'est débrouillé pour me conduire ici… Il a inventé cette histoire d'accident pour garder sa couverture ! Parce que en fait, je me souviens être monter avec lui puis c'est le trou noir jusqu'à ce que je me réveille ici, attachée.

Ruy : Comment ? Mais pourtant, il est bel et bien revenu au poste juste avant de repartir voir Melle Sakura… Il voulait sans doute lui apprendre la fâcheuse nouvelle le plus vite possible, quel traître ! Mais et JJ ?

Tomoyo : Je l'ai bien vu s'effondré. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit dans le coup.

Dee : Mr, sauf votre respect je…

Ruy : Stop ! Dee, je ne peux pas prendre ce que tu dis comme une assurance, tu connais trop JJ ! Bon et Elsa, qui a… Fais ça ?

L'officier supérieur s'était retourné pour regarder l'endroit où était Elsa il y a quelques minutes. Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'une mare de sang noir. Ruy avait l'air mit effrayé par ce qu'il voyait mi surprit.

Shaolan : C'est S…

Max : Moi. C'est moi !

Ruy : Pardon ?

Max : Elsa allait s'en prendre à Sakura… Si je en l'avais pas empêcher qui sait ce qu'elle aurait pu lui faire !

Ruy : Et comment ce fait-il que Sakura soit blessée ?

Tomoyo : C'est Clark qui a tiré…

Ryo : Il y a deux balles Melle Tomoyo… Comment expliquez vous que la seconde soit totalement écrasée comme si elle avait heurté un mur ? Alors que celle de la blessure de Sakura n'est pas ressortit de son épaule !

L'œil formé du policier avait tout de suite repéré la balle par terre et il avait vu la blessure de la jeune actrice. Un silence lourd et gêné répondit à sa question. C'est Ruy qui mit fin à se moment avec un geste d'agacement de la main, comme si il balayait de la main l'affirmation de son homme. En fait, il commençait à être habitué au passage étrange qui entourait ses amis dès qu'ils se retrouvaient mêlé à une affaire.

Ruy : Bien… l'important c'est que Sakura ne soit pas gravement blessée… Melle Max, comment avez-vous trouvez où se cachait Elsa ?

Shaolan : Elle a suivit Sak.

Ruy exaspéré : Je vois, et comment Sakura a su ?

Toya : Aucune idée.

Ruy malicieux : Dans ce cas, on le saura à son réveil. A l'heure qu'il est elle est déjà à l'hôpital.

Shaolan : Peut être oui…

Le ton de Shaolan était plus qu'évasif. Ruy se doutait à quoi s'attendre. Il poussa un soupire, encore, et se passa une main dans les cheveux avec une certaine lassitude.

Ruy : Bon, je vais vous laisser… Rentrez chez vous ou allez à l'hôpital. Je vous verrais demain. Dee, Ryo, accompagnaient les puis aller vous reposer aussi ! Vous avez une sale tête !

En effet, les 2 policiers étaient assez pâles et muet depuis le début. Ils avaient l'air presque déconnecté du monde sauf peut être Ryo. Ruy fit un salut au groupe et retourna superviser ses autres hommes.

Dee : Bien, allons-y… Et pendant qu'on y est, vous allez peut être pouvoir nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé dans le dojo, Miss Max !

Max : Euh…

Dee : Pas de euh qui tienne ! ET c'te boule de poil, elle est où ?

Shaolan : Quelle boule de poils ? Vous voulez parler de Lumina ?

Shaolan tourna la tête vers la chienne, assise aux pieds de sa maîtresse et parfaitement calme. La chienne lui rendit son regard.

Ryo : Non. Un petit truc avec des ailes et tout orange…

Toya : Hein ? Un oiseau ?

Dee : Cessez de jouez au plus fin ! Je ne vous lâcherais pas tant que je n'aurais pas ce que je veux !

Le groupe s'était lever et repartait vers la sortit. Une fois les pieds dehors, tous se retournèrent et regardèrent la bâtisse peu encourageante. Yukito se colla à son amant, qui le prit dans ses bras.

Shaolan : Je vais aller à l'hôpital pour ma part…

Tomoyo : Moi aussi… Tristan y est en plus. Je vais pouvoir le rassurer.

Toya : J'y vais aussi !

Dee : Et le chien ?

Tomoyo : Vous n'aurez qu'a la garder dehors !

Max : Attends, Tomoyo… Moi je vais rentrer pour euh… pour…

Shaolan : Aller chercher des affaires pour Sakura.

Max : Voilà !

Ryo : Vous nous cacheriez pas quelque chose par hasard ?

Max : Pas du tout… Bon, je vous retrouve un peu plus tard… je peux prendre Lumina si tu veux…

Shaolan : Mais tu es venue en moto !

Max : Et bien, je reviendrais la chercher…

Yukito : Ah, mais nous, on est arrivé en voiture ! Elle doit toujours être là !

Toya : Exact… Tiens, regarde, c'est la voiture là bas.

Toya sortit les clés de sa poche et les tendit à Max.

Shaolan : Bizarre que Elsa ne te les ais pas confisqué !

Max : Merci. Bon, je vous retrouve tout à l'heure. Je vais passer rassurer Steff aussi !

Sous l'œil suspicieux des 2 policiers, Max s'éloigna du groupe avec un profond soupire. Elle sentait toujours la chaleur de Kéro sous sa veste.

A suivre…

Lou : Et voilà, la fin se profile maintenant ! Elsa va-t-elle mourir ? Vous saurez tout ça dans le prochain chap ! Bisous !


	12. Hôpital

Titre : Nouvelle Menace

Auteur : Lou 99

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Note : Pas à moi !

Histoire : Sakura pensait enfin pouvoir reprendre une vie normale après l'arrestation d'Elsa, malheureusement, celle-ci s'enfuit de prison et reviens pour lui en faire voir de toute les couleur.

Résumé : Elsa ayant fait l'erreur d'enlever Tomoyo, Toya et Yukito d'un coup, Sakura devient folle. Après un véritable carnage, la jeune actrice met Elsa dans un état pitoyable avant de s'évanouir. Ruy intervient à ce moment.

Lou : Vous allez rire…

Shao : Et pourquoi ?

Lou : Ma toute nouvelle clé USB (qui avait à peine 2 semaines) m'a lâché.

Sakura : Encore ?

Lou : Arrêtes, ça ma foutu dans une rogne pas possible !

Toya : Surtout que le chapitre de New menace était dessus, non ?

Lou : Vi… Vous n'imaginez même pas ma colère… J'ai cru que j'allais balancer l'ordi du lycée par la fenêtre ! J'ai aussi perdu le chap d'un ange dans ma vie !!! GrRRrRRrrrrrrr !!!

Yukito : Ma pauvre…

Lou : Attends, le pire, c'est que j'avais finis ce chap depuis longtemps et qu'il fallait que je le mette sur le net !!!! Je savais que j'aurais du le faire plus tôt !!!!! Ça m'énerve !!! Si seulement je l'avais uploader !!!!!

Sakura : Il te reste plus qu'à le retaper !

Lou : Plus qu'à, hein ? Mais j'ai horreur de refaire ce que j'ai déjà tapé !! J'arrive jamais à le refaire comme la première fois !!!

Shaolan : La prochaine fois, tu le mettras sur le net tout de suite !

Lou : Dis plus tôt que la prochaine clé que je vais acheter va me coûter bonbon mais qu'elle sera de meilleure qualité !!!!! Mon pauvre portefeuille à bien du mal à suivre !!!

Sakura : En attendant, au boulot et vite fais.

Lou : C'est incroyable comme t'es compatissante… Bon ba en tt cas, désolée si ce chap n'est pas génial… J'me souviens plus de ce qua j'y avait retranscris… Et comme je rajoute des trucs au fur et à mesure… Enfin bonne lecture…

Ps : Sil y a possibilité de m'envoyer des dons pour une nouvelle clé USB si vous le désirez…

Ps 2 : Etant chez mon Padre, je n'ais aucune sauvegardes de mes anciens chap, je ne sais donc plus où j'ai terminé le chap précédant. C'est pourquoi je vais faire confiance à ma mémoire et espérer que c'est bien là où je le pense que ça c'est arrêter !!! J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur… Nouvelle, vous vous en rendez compte ??? Une clé toute nouvelle ! Et je fais rien de spé avec, promis !!!! GrrRrRrrRRrrrRRRrrrrrrrrRrRRRrr !!!!

Fais chier, j'ai du aller vérifier sur le net parce que je crois bien que c'est pas là que je me suis arrêter… Franchement, le net c galère quand on est en bas débit !!! Bon et ba finalement, c bon ! C bien là sauf que je me suis trompé de num de chap !

Bisous.

Chapitre 12 : Hôpital

Une fois qu'elle se fit éloignée du groupe, Max poussa un soupire. Elle trouva la voiture, fit entrer Lumina à l'arrière puis ouvrit la portière conducteur pour se glisser dedans. Après s'être enfermée dans la voiture, elle mit le contact. L'espace d'un instant, elle fut tenter de jeter un coup d'œil à la boule de poil qui était dans sa veste, mais elle préféra attendre d'être hors de portée des policiers si bien qu'elle partit. Sa disparition fut suivit des yeux par Dee et Ryo puis le reste du groupe se dénichèrent des voitures de services.

Dee : Dites moi vous autres… Y'a un truc dans j'aimerais qu'on parle…

Le policier s'était appuyé sur la portière de l'une des voitures et fixa avec insistant Toya et Yukito. Ce dernier échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil et lui firent un sourire pâle.

Shaolan : Ah ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Dee : Oui. Quelque chose ne va pas en effet.

Yukito : Et quoi ?

Ryo : Vous savez très bien.

Tomoyo : ben non, puisqu'on vous demande.

Dee : Mouaip, c'est ça, faites comme si de rien n'était ! Mais ne nous prenez tout de même pas pour des idiots…

Toya : Bien sûr que non, voyons.

Ryo : Il s'est passé des… choses bizarres.

Shaolan : Des choses bizarres ? Dans quel style ?

Dee et Ryo se regardèrent avec surprise.

Dee : Ba… Euh… Au… Au dojo…

Yukito : Mais aucun de nous n'y était. Il s'est passé quoi ?

Ryo : Ca suffit maintenant ! La façon dont Sakura vous à retrouvé est plus que louche et je suis sûr que ça à un rapport avec ce qu'elle a fait chez Melle Li.

Tomoyo : Ah bon ? Et elle a fait quoi ?

Dee : Et bien…

Shaolan : Ecoutez, vous demanderez des explications à Sakura quand elle se réveillera. Pour le moment, j'aimerais déjà pouvoir aller à St Denniel afin d'être au près de ma femme ! C'est trop demandé ?

Visiblement Shaolan en avait plus qu'assez d'être dans ce lieu de désolation et voulait avoir des nouvelles de sa bien aimée. Dee poussa donc un soupire, abandonnant pour le moment, l'idée d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une once de vérité. Il n'avait toutefois pas dit son dernier mot et espérait bien en savoir plus. Le groupe dû se diviser en 2, Shaolan et Tomoyo avec Dee et Toya et Yukito avec Ryo. Ils partirent donc en direction de St Denniel.

Ailleurs :

D'une main lasse Clark ferma le bouton de sa radio et fit ronronner le moteur. Passant la première, il sortit de l'endroit où il s'était garé, laissant un corps allonger par terre. L'endroit était désert, ce qui avaient bien arrangé ses affaires. Le regard noir comme du charbon, il longea des immeubles abandonnés puis tourna à droite pour prendre une petite ruelle afin de rejoindre la civilisation. Avec ce qu'il savait, il avait élaboré un plan, et son regard chargé de haine n'annonçait rien de bon.

Clark : Si vous croyez que je vais rester les bras croisés… C'est une grave erreur… je vais réalisé ton souhait, Elsa… u va être fière de moi !!!

Au bout de quelques minutes, il arriva enfin dans le centre de la ville. Alors qu'il attendait à un feu, de nombreuses voitures défilaient devant ses yeux injectés de sang et totalement fous.

Clark : Aller, dépêche… Dépêche… je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

Ses doigts fins ne cessaient de marteler le volant tandis qu'il ne détachait pas son regard du feu. Dès que celui-ci passa au vert, Clark déboucha violemment et tourna à gauche avec un rictus mauvais. Son plan était simple ingénieux et avec un peu de chance, il s'en tirerait.

Hôpital St Denniel :

Ils avaient à peine mis un pied dans l'hôpital qu'un jeune médecin vint aussitôt à leur rencontre. Le corps tout en longueur, de grands yeux verts brillant de malice et des cheveux blond en bataille, Tomoyo le reconnu aussitôt. Il leur adressa d'ailleurs un sourire chaleureux.

Tomoyo : Docteur Uméda…

Uméda : Mademoiselle… Messieurs.

Dee : Vous avez de la chance…

Uméda : En réalité, on m'a prévenu de votre venue. Venez, suivez moi.

D'un petit signe de la main, le docteur les invita à le suivre. Il dégota un salle de libre et pénétra dedans à la surprise du groupe.

Uméa : je vais m'occupez de vous. Ca ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps !

Il du avoir l'air de parler une langue inconnue car tous ses interlocuteurs lui jetèrent des regards d'incompréhension. Il se contenta de sourire et d'obliger les civiles à s'assoire.

Uméda : Je sais que vous êtes certainement inquiets, mais vu que Miss Li est encore en salle d'opération, je peux bien prendre le temps de vous soigner. Mr Li, vous en premier. Vous me semblez être celui qui a le plus souffert.

Avec une moue de surprise, le garçon suivit le regard D'Uméda et remarqua les profondes lignes de sang qui courraient sur ses poignets. Il se laissa donc faire bien gentiment.

Tomoyo : Euh… Vu que je n'ai rien ou du moins presque rien… Je voudrais aller voir Tristan.

Uméda : Hum… Une petite minute.

Finissant ce qu'il faisait sur Shaolan, Uméda s'occupa ensuite de Tomoyo. Elle ne souffrait en effet de rien de bien grave, il lui permit donc d'aller voir le blessé.

Tomoyo : Shao, tu pourras me prévenir quand Sakura sera réveillée ?

Shao : Bien sûr… Je viendrais te chercher, ne t'inquiète pas…

Tomoyo : Merci.

Elle sortit de la pièce, déambula le couloir un instant puis, après avoir repéré son chemin sur un panneau d'information, prit l'ascenseur pour monter. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle en sortit et rejoignit la chambre de l'élu de son cœur. Elle resta à le regarder en silence, lui qui fixait le paysage de dehors puis entra doucement. Il se retourna et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Tristan : Tomoyo…

Tomoyo : Bonjour Tristan…

D'une main encore pâle, elle attira une chaise qui trônait dans l'un des coins de la chambre et s'installa près du garçon. Il la regarda avec joie un court instant puis eut un léger rictus.

Tristan : Est-ce que tout va bien mon Ange ? Tu as l'air épuisée.

Tomoyo : Je…

Tristan : Est-il arrivé quelque chose à Sakura ?

Comme les yeux de Tomoyo devenaient soudainement brillants, Tristan eut un petit cri de surprise. Tomoyo se jeta dans ses bras, lui arrachant une plainte, et se mit à pleurer à chaude larmes, bégayant des mots incompréhensible la majeur partit du temps.

Tristan : Calme toi… Calme toi ma Chérie… Explique moi ce qui s'est passé !

Il fallut une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour que Tomoyo se calme enfin. Elle ravala ses larmes, frotta ses yeux et inspira profondément. La seconde d'après, un flot continu et rapide de mot s'échappa de ses lèvres, plongeant au fur et à mesure Tristan dans un effroi. Au out d'une trentaine de minutes, Tomoyo avait retrouvé sa tranquillité d'esprit et semblait bien plus détendue. Tristan qui la tenait toujours dans ses bras n'avait quasiment pas pipé mot tellement il en était tombé des nus.

Tomoyo : Tristan, j'ai peur…

Tristan : Tu n'as pas à t'en faire… Tu m'as dis que Sakura n'avait pas été blessée grièvement. Elle va s'en sortir.

Tomoyo : Mais dans quel état elle va encore être ?

Tristan : Sakura à déjà relever un défit encore plus dur et elle y est arrivé.

Tomoyo : Mais et si Elsa mou…

Tristan : Sakura n'a fait que se défendre. C'était elle ou Elsa.

Tomoyo poussa un soupire et se colla encore plus à son compagnon, glissant ses bras dans son dos. Ce dernier déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de Tomoyo puis la berça. Au bout de quelques minutes, il poussa un soupire.

Tristan : Tomoyo, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose…

Tomoyo : Oui ?

Tristan : Je sais que le moment n'est pas forcément bien choisis, mais j'ai bien réfléchis… je ne veux plus te perdre ou risquer de te perdre…

La jeune fille se détacha de Tristan et le fixa avec intensité.

Tomoyo : Moi non plus…

Tristan : Alors… Je… Je voudrais t'avoir à mes côtés, toujours… Et… Euh… Viens vivre à la maison.

Les prunelles de Tomoyo se dilatèrent à leur extrême alors qu'elle retenait son souffle. Elle regarda Tristan en silence, comme si elle avait perdu sa langue et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

Tristan : Non… Non, je t'en prie… Ne pleure pas… Oyo…

Glissant ses mains dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, il l'attira contre lui et la serra de toutes ses forces, comme si elle menaçait de disparaître soudainement.

Tristan : Si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave… Mais ne pleure pas.

Tomoyo : …Veux…

Tristan : Pardon ?

Tomoyo : Je veux vivre avec toi !

Tomoyo releva la tête, un sourire accroché à ses lèvres et embrassa tendrement le garçon, qui lui rendit son baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, les yeux de Tomoyo brillaient d'un éclat nouveau.

Tomoyo : Bien sûr que je veux vivre avec toi ! Pour toujours même. Désolée d'avoir pleuré mais… Sak m'a justement demandé il y a quelques jours quand on allait se décider à faire maison commune…

Elle lui fit un sourire mit joyeux mi peiné puis posa ses mains sur celle de Tristan et s'éloigna légèrement.

Tomoyo : Mais tu crois que ça ira ?

Tristan : Comment ça ?

Tomoyo : Avec Belle et Lumina, ça fait beaucoup d'animaux…

Tristan : Ne t'inquiète pas et puis… J'ai eut une visite inattendue ce matin…

Tomoyo : Ah bon ? Et qui ?

Tristan : Mon père. D'une façon où d'une autre, il a apprit que j'avais été hospitalisé et il est venu ici. Il était d'abord furieux de ne pas avoir été prévenu plus tôt puis il m'a sortit tout en baratin sur le fait qu'il tenait à moi… Il m'a dit qu'il voulait se faire pardonner et tout et tout…

Tomoyo : Tu ne le crois pas ?

Tristan : Avec ce qu'il m'a fait, j'émets de profondes réserves. Mais toujours est-il qu'il a obtenu que sorte demain d'ici et il veut que je m'installe au manoir.

Tomoyo : Quoi ?

Tristan : Il veut soit disant prendre soin de moi… Le manoir est une propriété immense qui se situe pourtant dans le centre…

Tomoyo : Je ne savais pas.

Tristan : Ba, tu sais comme j'adore mon père… Tu dois connaître la bâtisse, elle n'est pas loin de chez la cousine de Shaolan.

Tomoyo : Hein ? Tu ne parles tout de même pas de ce château avec un immense parc ?

Tristan : Si… Je me suis dis qu'on pourrait peut être utiliser l'annexe qui se trouva dans un coin du parc. C'est une très joli maison un peut plus grande que celle que j'ai en ce moment. On aurait largement la place d'y vivre à 2 et il y aurait suffisamment de terrain pour les chiennes !

Tomoyo : Mais tu es sûr de ce que tu veux faire ?

Tristan : Tu sais, j'ai vraiment eut peur d'y laisser ma peau l'autre jour… Et j'ai regretté de ne pas avoir eut de meilleures relations avec mon père… Il est peut être temps pour moi de lui pardonner en partie… On n' qu'un père et même si le mien n'a pas forcément été juste avec moi, il reste ma chair et mon sang. Je ne dis pas que je vais tout lui pardonner et que je vais me comporter comme un vrai fils, mais je peux peut être essayé de le comprendre un peu…

Tomoyo : Tristan… Je suis si fière de toi ! Mais tu crois qu'il m'acceptera ? Il ne voulait pas te marier de force ?

Tristan : Oui. C'est vrai… Mais s'était avant qu'il réalise qu'il tenait à moi… Il m'a dit qu'il ferait en sorte de ne plus s'immiscer dans ma vie. Je suis sûr qu'il t'aimeras. Tu es douce, gentille, belle et je t'aime…

Tomoyo : Tristan…

Tristan : Il est encore un peu tôt pour te demander en mariage, mais ça viendra. Je te le promets. Et Sakura sera ta demoiselle d'honneur. Elle en sera ravie, j'en suis sûr !

Tomoyo : Tu as raison !!!!

Hum, hum… Désolé de déranger…

Tristan cessa de fixer sa compagne dans le yeux et leva légèrement la tête. Il distingua la silhouette de Shaolan dans la lumière du jour, par l'entre bâillement de la porte.

Tristan : Tu ne déranges pas, Shao. Comment te sens-tu ?

Shaolan : Fatigué mais je tiens le coup… Et toi ?

Tristan : Ba, moi ça va.

Tomoyo : Est-ce que Sak est… ?

Shaolan : Oui. Elle vient d'être installée dans une chambre.

Tomoyo : J'arrive.

Tristan : je peux venir aussi ?

Shaolan : Bien sûr. Elle sera contente de te voir…

Dojo Li :

Stéphanie venait tout juste de refermer la porte après la sortie des policiers quand quelqu'un frappa de nouveau à celui-ci. Elle fut sur le point de hurler qu'on lui fiche un peu la paix mais alla malgré tout ouvrir, évitant les chiens qui jouaient. Elle tira l'énorme battant de bois et se trouva face à Max. Lumina se précipita sur Stéphanie, la renifla dans tus les sens puis fila directement vers ses frères et sœurs.

Max : Coucou.

Stéphanie : Comment ça coucou ?

Max : Ba coucou comme… Hello, c'est re moi et j'apporte de super bonnes nouvelles !

Stéphanie : C'est vrai ? Tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi les flics ont déguerpis d'ici à vitesse grand V sans rien me dire ?

Max : Hum… A condition que tu m'expliques quelques petits trucs…

Stéphanie : Comme ?

Max : Comme ce truc qui pionce dans ma veste !

Doucement, Max ouvrit sa fermeture et souleva sa veste. Kéro s'était installé confortablement dans la poche intérieure du blouson et seule sa petite tête orange ressortait. La jeune Li grimaça avec un sourire.

Stéphanie : Encore en train de dormir celui là ! Il ne changera donc jamais… Viens, je vais t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé.

Au moment même où Max fit un pas pour entrer dans la propriété, une ombre surgit et se colla à elle. Passant un bras sur la poitrine de la jeune fille pour la bloquer, l'ombre émit un rire effrayant. Stéphanie sursauta en voyant le canon du pistolet se poser sur la tempe de la française. Elle avait esquissé un pas en avant mais un regard de l'intrus la découragea de tenter quelque chose.

Steff : Vous… Vous êtes un des policiers de tout à l'heure…

Max dans un souffle : Clark !

Clark : Exact. Tu fais le moindre mouvement et je te descends…

Max : Vous êtes totalement timbré… L'endroit grouille de flics !

Clark : Faux… Ruy les a appelé tous… Il pense que je suis toujours près des entrepôts…

Steff : Comment… ?

Clark : J'ai voler une voiture de police et suivit tous les appels radio…

Max : Pourquoi ne pas vous être en fuit quand vous le pouviez encore ?

Clark : La ferme !!! A cause de vous, Elsa… Je vais la venger et faire ce qu'elle voulait ! Vous allez tous crever comme des chiens ! Sakura sera seule a monde !

Max : Vous êtes totalement cinglé !

Clark : Ta gueule !

Le policier pointa son arme sur Stéphanie qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front.

Clark : Tous mourir. Je vais vous décimer un par un !!! En commençant par toi !!!

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres de Clark alors qu'il pressait lentement la détente. La détonation déchira le silence comme un coup de tonner et se répercuta dans l'air avec un écho fracassant. L'espace d'après, une gerbe de sang explosa, créant une fine pluie qui s'étala par terre, repeignant le gravillon d'une couleur vermillon. Max hurla sans pouvoir s'arrêter, ses mains tremblant malgré elle.

A Suivre…

Lou : Bon, je crois que j'ai remit les idées principales… En fait, par rapport aux brouillons, j'ai rajouté des trucs !!! J'aime pas les fins alors je me débrouille pour les retarder au max !!!! De plus, j'ai pensé à une amie à moi pour la fin de cette fic ! C'est elle qui m'avait lancé sur l'idée du couple Oyo/Tristan ! Je voulais donc approfondir ce passage important. L'épilogue sera donc beaucoup plus longs et rechercher que celui de menace et se fera certainement en plusieurs chapitre ! Enfin ça on verra !!!!! Je ne peux pas finir sur une fin triste en plus ! Je vous dis à la prochaine et cours mettre ce chap sur le net ! Bisous


	13. Tout le bonheur du monde

Titre : Nouvelle Menace

Auteur : Lou 99

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Note : Pas à moi !

Histoire : Sakura pensait enfin pouvoir reprendre une vie normale après l'arrestation d'Elsa, malheureusement, celle-ci s'enfuit de prison et reviens pour lui en faire voir de toute les couleur.

Résumé : Sakura et Elsa sont à l'hôpital Mais de son côté, qu'est devenu Clark ? Et bien, il se trouve au Dojo Li et menace Stéphanie et Max de son révolver. Va-t-il les tuer comme il le prétend ?

Lou : Attention, chapitre au nombre mauvais !!!!!!!

Max : Hein ? Mais non !! Tu vas pas nous tuer tout de même ????????

Lou : Ba, c'est pas moi qui choisis le numéro du chapitre !!!

Steff : Change le alors !

Lou : Oki, très bien… Mais vous me revaudrez ça !

Chapitre 12 Bis : Tout le bonheur du monde

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres de Clark alors qu'il pressait lentement la détente. La détonation déchira le silence comme un coup de tonner et se répercuta dans l'air avec un écho fracassant. L'espace d'après, une gerbe de sang explosa, créant une fine pluie qui s'étala par terre, repeignant le gravillon d'une couleur vermillon. Max hurla sans pouvoir s'arrêter, ses mains tremblant malgré elle.

Max : AaaAaaaahhHHhhHhhhhhhh !!

Elle regarda le corps ensanglanté glisser à terre et s'y écraser avec un bruit mate. Les yeux encore ouverts mais laiteux, Clark gisait aux pieds de la française. Les trois chiens allèrent le renifler puis tournèrent la tête et retroussèrent les babines en grognant.

: Tout va bien ?

Elle se retourna et découvrit en même temps que Stéphanie le jeune policier qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la lourde porte en bois. Il abaissa son arme encore fumante et s'approcha des 2 jeunes filles. Stéphanie était visiblement aussi choquée que Max et son regard allait du policier à Clark, mort.

: Je suis arrivé à temps… Il ne vous a pas blessé ?

Max : N… Non. Je vous connais…

Le jeune homme lui fit un petit sourire et la contourna. Il plia les genoux, vérifia le pouls de son coéquipier puis passa un main sur le visage blême de Clark et lui ferma les yeux. Il resta quelques secondes immobile puis se releva avec un grimace.

JJ : Nous nous sommes rencontré chez Melle Li. J'étais le coéquipier de Clark.

Il détourna son regard du mort puis le posa sur Stéphanie. La jeune Li, pâle comme un fantôme tremblait de tous ses membres, une expression effrayée collée au visage.

JJ : Ne restons pas ici… Entrons à l'intérieur si vous le voulez bien…

La cousine de Shaolan était bien de trop secouer pour réfléchir convenablement si bien qu'elle hocha la tête sans grande conviction. C'est Max qui, la prenant par le bras, l'obligea à détourner son regard du mort. Elle les conduisit dans une des salles du dojo, non sans rencontrer des élèves qui avaient accourut à cause du coup de feu.

JJ : Occupez-vous d'elles.

Il avait interpellé l'un des élèves et lui montra du menton Max et Stéphanie. La française avait obliger son aînée à s'assoire et maintenant, elle caressait, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, l'encolure de Ashura, venu à la rescousse de sa maîtresse. Dans sa veste, Kéro patientait sans faire le moindre mouvement de peur de trahir sa présence. Pourtant, il aurait aimé venir en aide à ses amies.

Elève : Euh… Oui.

JJ s'éloigna pour regagner sa voiture, passant une nouvelle fois devant le cadavre. Il eut la décence d'ôter son manteau et de le placer sur son ex collègue. Puis il alla à sa voiture et décrocha sa radio.

JJ : Ici Jimmy J-Adams, voiture B113. Demande une ambulance au Dojo Li.

Commissariat : Reçut. Combien de blessé ?

JJ : Un mort… Prévenez le Commissaire Ruy que l'Agent Clark a été abattu.

Commissariat : Ah… Un avis de recherche le concernait…

JJ : Je sais… Envoyez aussi une patrouille pour sécuriser la zone, je reste avec les otages…

Commissariat : Très bien agent Adams…

JJ reposa l'appareil et s'installa sur son siège en poussant un soupir. Il s'accorda quelques secondes de répit puis repartit voir Max et Stéphanie.

A l'hôpital :

Elle avait l'impression d'émerger d'un très, très, très long rêve, mais la souffrance elle, était bien là. Une douleur sourde et grave qui lui brûlait l'épaule. Doucement, elle remua la tête puis, constatant, qu'effectivement, tout son corps la faisait souffrir, elle entre ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer presque aussitôt. Il y avait beaucoup de lumière et elle du s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour la supporter. Et surtout, il lui fallut cligner des yeux plus d'une fois pour que sa vue revienne à la normale.

Bonjour Mon Amour…

Non, elle ne rêvait pas non plus. Shaolan était bien devant elle, près d'elle, sa main poser sur la sienne. Elle lui fit un faible sourire puis remarqua les autre silhouette près du lit.

Sak : S…o…Shao…

Sa voix bien que pâteuse respirait le bonheur.

Shao : Oui ma Puce… Tout va bien, tu es à l'hopital…

Sak : En… Core ?

Le ton de la réflexion fit sourire tout le petit groupe qui instinctivement se rapprocha, pour lui faire de grand sourire. Ainsi donc, il y avait vraiment tout le monde, sauf son père, partit en long voyage. Même Tristan était là. Et elle en était heureuse. Malgré la douleur, elle se sentait bien, bien d'avoir ainsi ses compagnons les plus proches auprès d'elle. Et visiblement, ils étaient aussi contents de la voir.

Toya : Oui, encore… Ca devient une mauvaise habitude ça… Je vais finir par t'enfermer chez toi petite Sœur !

Sakura : Ah ? Tu… t'as pas… les clefs !

Yukito : T'inquiète, le connaissant, je suis sûr qu'il trouvera un moyen…

Shao : Comme celui de poser un autre verrou sur la porte !!!!

Sakura : Et comment… je ferais pour… Hime ?

Toya tordit ses lèvres et adopta une attitude de profonde réflexion, le front plissé.

Tomoyo : Et moi, comment je ferais pour la voir ?

Tristan : Là, ça risque en effet de poser problème… Oyo pourrait devenir folle si tu tentait de l'empêcher de voir sa meilleure amie…

Toya : Exact… Une folle ça me suffit déjà.

Sakura : Mer…ci. Je retiens…

D'un coup d'œil, Sakura fit taire son frère ou plutôt, le fit éclater de rire, puis elle tenta de se redresser légèrement sur son oreiller afin de n'être plus allongée. Mais c'ets seulement avec l'aide de son mari et après une multitude de grimace qu'elle trouva la position souhaiter. Yukito s'enquit aussitôt de son état de santé.

Sakura : Puisque… Je te dis que ça peut aller… A part la douleur dans l'épaule et l'impression de… fourmis dans les jambes… Ca va…

Yukito : Tu as de la chance dans ton malheur… la balla était ressortit. Les médecins ont simplement recousu…

Sakura : Beurk… Tu veux me rendre… Encore plus malade que je ne suis… ?

Toya : Héhé… T'as remarquer que tu fais des phrases plus longues petit monstre ? Tu retrouves ton peu d'intelligence !

Sakura : Méfis-toi donc… Moi j'ai été assez intelligente pour tomber dans un piège gros comme une maison !

Toya : Gnagnagna… C'est carrément dans la gueule du loup que tu t'es jeté toi !

Yukito : Vous avez pas bientôt finit vous 2 ? Si Sak parlait pas très bien tout à l'heure, c'était à cause de l'anesthésie… Elle doit se dissipée.

Tristan : C'est pas agréable, hein ?

Sakura : Du tout…

Tomoyo : Oh… Mais au fait, t'a copié sur Tristan Sak… C'est lui qui s'est blessé le premier à l'épaule !!!!

Sak : Hey ! J'ai pas choisit moi.

Shao : Ne t'en fais pas, on dit que les cicatrices donnent un certain charme…

Sak : Parle pour toi… Moi ça va faire horrible !

Yukito : Mais non…

Tomoyo : Et si tu te faisait un tatoo dessus ?

Sakura : Pas bête. Depuis le temps que j'hésite…

Toya : Quoi ? Mais tu va pas faire ça ?

Shao : C'est bien pour ça qu'elle t'avait pas dit qu'elle en voulait un…

Yukito : Ca peut être mimi…

Tristan : Mais il t'en faut 2… Un devant, un derrière…

Sakura : J'ai le temps pour réfléchir de toute façon…

Bonjour… Comment allez vous ?

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir la propriétaire de la voix douce et chaude. Une femme d'une trentaine d'année en blouse blanche et tenant visiblement un rapport entre les mains. Elle fit quelques pas en le feuilletant puis l'accrocha au pied du lit de Sakura.

Je suis le médecin qui à opérer Mme Li… Melle Soma, enchantée. Alors, comment va notre blessée ?

Sakura : Ca va… J'ai quelques nausées et mal à l'épaule mais c'est normal m'a dit Yukito.

Soma : En effet… Bien, je suis venue vous voir à cause d'un petit problème dans vos analyses… On à trouver…

Et commença alors tout un jargon qui paraissait être du latin. Ni Sakura ni les autres, sauf Yukito ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle disait réellement. Cependant, devant l'air d'abord médusé puis souriant de Yukito, personne ne se fit de soucis plus que ça.

Soma : Vous n'avez rien remarqué d'étrange depuis quelques semaines ?

Sakura : Ben… Si on enlève le fait que tout mes amis et proches se sont fait enlevés, qu'on a tenter de me tuer, non…

Shao : Docteur, est-ce que c'est grave ?

L'héritier Li ne pouvait que s'inquiété. Il venait à peine de la retrouver manquait plus que quelque chose cloche au niveau de sa santé.

Soma : Non, non… Mais je ne sais pas si je… Si je peux en parlez devant vous… Enfin…

Toya : Quoi ? Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle à ? Dis le nous au lieu de restez muette comme une tombe !!! On a rien compris à ce que vous avez dis !!!

Soma : Hum… Je préférerais en parler d'abord avec Mme Li… Seule à seule.

Tomoyo : Mais… Mais… je croyais qu'elle allait bien ! Si ce n'est pas grave, dites le nous !

Le docteur avait un regard peiné. Quand elle posa ses yeux verts sur Yukito, ce dernier lui fit un sourire puis hocha la tête avec bienveillance.

Yukito : Vous pouvez le dire… De toute façon, ils le sauront juste après… Nous sommes sa famille alors…

Toya : Yukito tu sais ce que…

Soma : Bien… Mme Li, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes enceinte… Toutes mes félicitations.

Shaolan : Q… Quoi ?

Le regard de Shaolan allait de Sakura, aussi surprise que lui, à la doctoresse. Il s'obligea à fermer la bouche mais resta tout aussi hébété. Tomoyo quand à elle sauta de joie et se fraya un chemin entre Yukito, secouant son amant pour le faire réagir, Toya, qui ne pipait pas mot et Shaolan immobile comme une statue.

Tomoyo : Nan, c'est vrai ? Mais c'est super !!!

Sakura tourna lentement la tête vers elle puis soudain, réalisant enfin ce qu'on venait de lui dire, plaqua une main sur sa bouche alors que des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux. Elle fixa ensuite Soma, le regard pétillant derrière ces larmes.

Sakura : Vous… Vous êtes sûre… ?

Soma : Et bien… Oui, vos résultats sanguins ne trompe pas… Quand avez-vous eu vos règles pour la dernière fois ?

Sakura : Euh… Me mois dernier… On est quel jour ? J'y ais pas vraiment pensé depuis quelques jours…

Tristan : Le 23.

Sakura : C'est vrai que je devais les avoir il y a quelques jours déjà…

Shao : Tu vas… Non, on va avoir… Un petit bout de chou … ?

Le garçon n'en revenait toujours pas, mais il un sourire ravi commençait à naître sur ses lèvres. Il posa ses yeux sur Sakura puis eut un merveilleux sourire et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

Shao : Un enfant… Je suis si heureux…

Toya : Moi aussi…

Tomoyo : Quoi ?

Le frère de Sakura avait les yeux aussi brillants que sa sœur et une moue encore plus béate que celle qu'affichait Shaolan. Il se tourna (aussi) vers Yukito.

Toya : Je vais être Tonton… J'arrive pas à le croire. D'ici quelque année… Hey, c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

Yukito : Chéri, il est bien de trop tôt pour le savoir… Aller, viens, je pense qu'il faudrait laisser Shao et Sak un peu seul…

Toya : Tonton… Tu m'imagines ? Avec un bout de truc sur les épaules ou lui courant après…

Le médecin eut un sourire puis poussa son compagnon dans le dos pour qu'il sorte de la pièce.

Toya : Sakura. T'as intérêt de prendre encore plus soin de toi maintenant !

Puis il disparut. Le biper de Soma l'obligea à les quitter, puis se fit au tour de Tomoyo et de Tristan. La jeune femme serra fortement son amie dans ses bras puis suivit son compagnon.

Dojo Li :

Le thé réchauffait les mains de Stéphanie et par la même occasion, la sortait progressivement de sa torpeur. Elle se trouvait dans l'une des pièce du son dojo, Max et JJ près d'elle. Les trois chiens s'étaient tous regrouper autour des 2 filles, comme s'ils avaient sentit leur détresse. Mais apparement, Max se portait mieux qu'elle. Pour le moment, Ashura dormait, le menton posé sur la cuisse de sa maîtresse. Quand elle posa sa tasse pour la caresser, il ouvrit néanmoins un œil puis couina et chercha d'autre caresses du bout de son nez froid. Le mouvement attira aussitôt l'attention de Max qui lui fit un petit sourire.

Max : Ah, Steff… Ca va mieux ?

Steff : Oui, merci… Désolée de vous avoir inquiété…

JJ : Ce n'est pas grave. Beaucoup de personnes réagissent comme vous.

Steff de but t en blanc : Comment ça se fait que vous soyez arrivé pile poil au bon moment ?

La voix de la jeune Li était froide et elle avait surprit JJ par cette question. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce qu'elle commence par ça tout de suite. Stéphanie ne lâchait pas des yeux le jeune homme en face d'elle. Il se tenait bien droit, les mains crispées sur ses genoux comme si quelque chose le dérangeait fortement. Ses lèvres pincées et son regard gêné ne plaisaient pas à la jeune Li.

Max : C'est vrai que vous êtes arrivé pile au bon moment et…

Steff : Vous l'avez tué… Pourquoi ?

Le policier la regarda avec surprise, les yeux grands ouverts. Fuyant le regard de la jeune fille, il baissa la tête puis soudainement, sortit son pistolet de son holster. Il releva la tête, les yeux pleins d'assurance et de convictions, faisant sursauter Max. Lumina et Hime se mirent à grogner en même temps tandis qu'Ashura se levait.

JJ d'une voix forte : Et bien, en fait…

A Suivre…

Lou : Mais non, ne vous en fait pas, c'est bientôt fini… Il me reste cette fois plus que l'épilogue… Enfin, je pense que je vais en faire un énorme pour une fois, avec tous les détails qu'il faut…

Steff : Pourquoi tu m'en veux ?

Lou : Parce qu'il fallait bien que ça se finisse en beauté !

Max ! T'es vraiment méchante…

Lou : Je sais… Aller, bisous et à plus…

Ps : Je suis désolée pour le temps long de parution, mais j'ai commencé mon stage et j'ai peu de temps à moi entre mon code, les leçons de conduite qui vont commencer et la danse !!! Gomen, gomen…

Bisous


	14. Epilogue

Titre : Nouvelle Menace

Auteur : Lou 999

Série : Card Captor Sakura

Note : Pas à moi !

Histoire : Sakura pensait enfin pouvoir reprendre une vie normale après l'arrestation d'Elsa, malheureusement, celle-ci s'enfuit de prison et reviens pour lui en faire voir de toute les couleur.

Résumé : Clark est mort alors qui voulait se débarrasser de Max et Stéphanie. C'est son coéquipier, JJ qui l'a abattu pour protéger les 2 jeunes filles. Malheureusement, alors qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce avec une attitude suspecte, Steff le questionne brusquement et il sort son arme. De leur côté, Sakura et cie apprennent que la jeune actrice est enceinte.

Lou : Bon et bien… Et voilà l'épilogue en bonne est du forme !

Sakura : Ca y est, enfin ?

Lou : Faut bien… Ca va me faire bizarre ça aussi ! Faut que je planche sur une new fic sous Sakura ! Si quelqu'un à une vague idée… Sinon je vais faire comme d'habitude, partir d'un manga que je connais et le faire à ma sauce (mayonnaise de préférence mais bon…)

Sakura : Pour me torturer encore ?

Lou : Vi… Enfin, je vais voir ça !

Chapitre 14: Epilogue

Le policier la regarda avec surprise, les yeux grands ouverts. Fuyant le regard de la jeune fille, il baissa la tête puis soudainement, sortit son pistolet de son holster. Il releva la tête, les yeux pleins d'assurance et de convictions, faisant sursauter Max. Lumina et Hime se mirent à grogner en même temps tandis qu'Ashura se levait.

JJ d'une voix forte : Et bien, en fait…

A la surprise des 2 filles qui se tenait crispées et droite devant lui, il déposa lentement l'arme au sol avec un soupire. Un voile de tristesse s'imprima sur ses yeux alors qu'il reposait caressait distraitement l'arme.

JJ : Je n'avais pas le choix… Connaissant Clark, il aurait réussit à blesser l'une de vous, même si je l'avait touché. Croyez moi, je m'en serait bien passée, c'était mon coéquipier…

En même temps, Max et Steff relâchèrent leur respiration et se détendirent. Cependant, les 3 animaux continuaient quand à eux à grogner plus ou moins.

Max : Vous m'avez fait une belle peur inspecteur… Non mais c'est vrai, vous êtes tellement tendu et sur vos gardes que j'ai cru un instant que vous étiez de mèche avec Clark.

Steff : Mais aussi. Pardonnez moi, j'ai parler sans réfléchir. Mais comme le dit Max, vous vous comportiez un peu étrangement…

JJ : C'est que… Les chiens me font peur…

Max le regarda avec surprise puis éclata de rire, aussitôt suivit par Stéphanie. Lui-même resta cependant immobile, les mains de nouveau posées sur ses genoux.

Steff : Il fallait le dire tout de suite !

Avec souplesse, elle se leva et alla directement à la porte de la pièce qu'elle fit coulisser.

Steff : Ashura, Hime, Lumina, dehors s'il vous plais.

Ashura obtempéra sans le moindre problème toutefois, Lumina regarda l'héritière Li avec suspicion puis fixa Max. Quand celle-ci lui donna une caresse sur la tête elle remua la queue.

Max : S'il te plais, Lumina. Tu peux aller dehors…

Au ton de Max, elle du comprendre et finalement trottina jusqu'à la porte. Hime quand à elle se décida à la suivre et les trois chiens se mirent à courir sur l'herbe. Stéphanie referma la porte puis retourna s'assoire.

JJ : Merci, c'est très gentil mais il ne fallait pas…

Steff : Allons, ils peuvent bien aller jouer dehors.

JJ : Ils sont très obéissant envers leur maître en tout cas…

Max : Lumina a été dressée et elle est habitué à moi. Quand Sakura ne peut pas l'emmener sur le plateau de tournage, elle me la confie…

Steff : Quand à Ashura, je l'ai dresser moi-même alors forcément il me répond.

JJ : J'ai déjà vu Hime près de sa maîtresse… Au début, elle nous regardait avec intérêt puis finalement s'est habitué à nous. Mais il est vrai qu'elle lâchait rarement Miss Tomoyo…

Max : C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Clark l'a enlever en même temps que Oyo…

JJ : Ce sont des chiens très fidèles. J'avais déjà remarqué ça avec Hime.

Max : Oui en effet…

JJ : Je vais peut être vous laisser. Vous ne courrez plus aucun danger maintenant et ça à l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux.

Steff : Mais et… Clark ?

Max et JJ la regardèrent avec une surprise non feinte puis le policier se leva.

Max : Mais voyons Steff, ils sont déjà venus le chercher… Tu ne te souviens pas qu'un ambulancier t'as examiné ?

Steff : Quoi ?

JJ : Etat de choc, c'est normal. Je vous demanderais de passer au commissariat demain dans l'après midi. Le Chef, Ruy, voudra certainement vous voir…

Max : Très bien…

5 ans plus tard :

: Maman

Un main dans celle de son père, le petit garçon aux yeux mordoré tendait sa main de libre vers une affiche qui représentait la promotion d'un fille. Une jeune femme châtain y était photographier, un sourire chaleureux illuminant son visage.

: Oui, c'est maman… On va la chercher, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

: Oui !

: Oui !

Shaolan déposa au sol la petite fillette au long cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts qu'il tenait dans les bras et glissa ses doigts sur ceux de l'enfant afin de la tenir. Il se retrouvait ainsi entouré par 2 bouts de choux d'environs 5 ans.

Shaolan : Iro, laisse Lumina tranquille !

Le petit garçon avait attraper de sa main libre la queue de la chienne qui marchait tranquillement à ses côtés. Habituée depuis longtemps à leur présence, la chien avait de bonne grâce accepter leur moindre volonté. Jamais elle n'avait eut un geste déplacé envers eux et veillait même sur leur personne.

: Dis pôpa…

Shaolan : Oui Seika ?

Seika : Est-ce qu'on va voir tata Oyo ?

Le jeune homme fit mine de réfléchir puis lança un grand sourire à sa puce.

Shaolan : Bien sûr ma grande.

Des cris de joie s'élevèrent tout autour de lui alors que le bâtiment de tournage de Sakura était en vue. Les petits obligèrent leur père à accélérer le pas pour arriver plus vite. Ils durent toutefois passer par la barrière de vérification des voitures. En effet, l'endroit ou tournait Sakura était immense et comportait plusieurs hagards pour les tournages, il y avait donc une certaine vérification des personnes entrant ou sortant. En ce jour de printemps, c'était un jeune garde au cheveux blond presque blanc. Thane était âgé de moins de 30 ans et étrangement, originaire de la Suède, d'où ces grand yeux bleus et ses cheveux si pâle. Habitué à le voir, les petits l'avaient tout de suite adoré.

Thane : Bonjour, Mr Li. Seika, Iro... E Lumina bien sûr !

Il se baissa pour caresser amicalement la labrador qui se laissa faire docilement.

Shaolan : Bonjour Thane. Alors, on se retrouve à l'entrée maintenant ?

Iro et Seika : Tane, Tane !!!!!

Les 2 petits battirent des mains tout en prononçant avec mal le nom du gardien. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient encore jeunes et que la prononciation anglaise n'était pas leur fort. Le jeune homme, d'environs l'âge de Shaolan fit un chaleureux sourire aux enfants puis attrapa Seika par la taille et la hissa sur sa hanche. Aussitôt, la petite se mit à jouer avec les mèches blondes qui tombaient de la queue de cheval du gardien.

Thane : Oui. Mr Fujimaru est malade alors je le remplace… Mais dès demain, je serais de nouveau à la sécurité de l'entrepôt 16.

Shaolan : Ah… C'est tout de même plus intéressant.

Thane : Surtout que le tournage d'Un été à Kyoto avance bien… Miss Li fait un merveilleux travail.

Shaolan : Ca, je ne vous le fais pas dire.

Iro : Dis Tane, tu viens avec nous voir maman ?

Avec douceur, Shaolan posa sa main sur la tête de son fils et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Puis il plia les genoux et se porta à hauteur du garçon avec un petit sourire.

Shaolan : Iro, Thane travaille. Il ne peut pas quitter son poste.

Seika : Mais d'habitude, Tane est avec nous, même qu'il nous fait grimper sur ses épaules pour qu'on puisse voir maman jouer !

Thane : Ne t'en fais pas, je le ferais la prochaine fois… D'accord ?

Iro : Mais aussi ?

Thane : Bien sûr. En attendant, vous devriez vos dépêchez d'aller voir votre maman, elle doit vous attendre !

Tout en reposant la petite Seika sur le sol, Thane appuya sur un bouton. Un bruit étrange se fit entendre, montrant que le verrou de la porte était temporairement désactivé. Shaolan, habitué, alla pousser la porte pour l'ouvrir. Il attendit que ses enfants sois revenu vers lui et que Lumina soit passer puis referma avec précausion.

Shaolan : Merci.

Tenant fermement ses 2 bouts de choux par une main, il traversa rapidement la route puis se mit à longer un des énorme bâtiments de fer. Il lui fallut, avec toute sa petite troupe, environs 5 minutes pour arriver à bon port. Là aussi, l'homme qui se trouvait à la sécurité l'arrêta puis, le reconnaissant, s'écarta pour le laisser entré. Venant tout les jours ou presque, Shaolan était connu comme le loup blanc, surtout avec les jumeaux qui attiraient forcément beaucoup de monde. Ils se ressemblaient incroyablement malgré le fait qu'ils ne soit pas de vrais jumeaux et il avait empruntés un nombres incalculable de traits à leur mère. Néanmoins, en grandissant, Iro ressemblerait plus à son père.

Iro : Par là papa !

Toujours en montrant du doigt, le petit désigna la direction de la loge de Sakura. Ils se frayèrent donc un chemin, Lumina ouvrant la marche, entre les salariés qui rangeaient une partie du matériel. Quand la loge fut en vue, Shaolan lâcha ses enfants qui partirent en courant vers leur mère. Comme toujours, Lumina leur emboîta le pas, au petit trop, afin de garder un œil sur eux. Ils n'étaient pas encore arrivé que la porte de la loge s'ouvrit et que Tomoyo en sortit, une tenue de Sakura dans les mains. Elle s'arrêta en voyant la tornade fondre sur elle et laissa Hime sortir de la pièce pour foncer sur sa sœur. Le temps qu'elle pose la robe pour la mettre à l'abris, les enfants enroulèrent leur bras autour de ses jambes.

Seika : Ouais ! Tata Oyo !

Tomoyo : Sak', t'as de la visite ! Bonjour les enfants…

Elle leur fit un grand sourire en les décoiffant de ses doigts fins puis fit un petit signe de la tête à Shaolan qui arrivait paisiblement.

Shaolan : Doucement les enfants… N'oubliez pas qu'il faut faire attention à Tata Oyo en ce moment… Bonjour Oyo… Comment vas-tu ?

Tout en parlant et sans se soucier des enfants, il enserra Oyo de ses bras puis posa comme toujours son regard sur le ventre de son amie. Il s'arrondissait de jour en jour, tout comme celui de Sakura quelques années auparavant.

Shaolan : Tu ne peux plus le cacher maintenant…

Tomoyo : Hum… Non, même avec des vêtements larges il se voit ! Mais les personnes présentent sur le plateau commençaient à s'en douter…

: Douter de quoi ?

La voix fraîche et limpide précéda Sakura qui apparut près de la porte, secouant ses cheveux dans une serviette. Elle portait une robe à bretelle toute simple qui mettait en valeur son bronzage doré.

Seika et Iro : Mamam, maman !!!!

Les deux enfants lâchèrent Tomoyo et se jetèrent sur leur mère qui accusa le choc. Elle se baissa pour déposer un baiser sur le front de chacun puis alla embrasser son mari.

Sakura : Alors cette journée ?

Elle s'adressait autant à son mari qu'aux enfants, mais comme toujours, c'est Seika qui répondit le plus rapidement. Shaolan pour sa part travaillait toujours dans le dojo Li et grâce à ça, il pouvait facilement s'occuper des enfants.

Seika : Maman, Iro à recommencer !

Iro : Mais chut !

Sakura levant un sourcil : Tiens donc…

Shaolan : La maîtresse m'a dit qu'il anticipait un peu trop les événements…

Tomoyo : Elle se doute de quelque chose ?

Shaolan : Non, bien sûr que non… Toujours est-il que j'ai dit à Iro que tu te chargerais de sa punition mon Ange.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et regarda fixement son fils. Ce dernier se réfugia dans les pattes de Tomoyo et baissa la tête.

Sakura : Iro, on en avait déjà parlé. Je ne veux pas que vus vous serviez de vos dons. Prends exemple sur ta sœur, elle ne s'en sert pas.

Iro : Même pas vrai !

Sakura : Seika ?

Seika : Mais je… je voulais juste savoir ce que Shino pensait de moi…

L'actrice poussa un profond soupir puis s'accroupit et fit signe à ses enfants de s'approcher. D'abord réticent, Iro fit quelques pas et se mit face à sa mère, le regard fixer vers le sol. Seika le suivit, adoptant la même attitude.

Sakura : Ecoutez mes poussins… Je sais que ces pouvoirs font partie intégrante de vous, mais il vous faut bien comprendre qu'ils peuvent être dangereux. Pour le moment, vous êtes jeunes, mais qui sait ce qui se passera quand vous grandirez ? Et imaginez si quelqu'un venait à les découvrir… Je sais bien que certain de vos pouvoirs comme l'empathie ne sont pas facile à limiter, mais je vous demande simplement de ne pas forcer vos pouvoirs en les utilisant… Iro, lire dans l'avenir peut paraître génial, mais c'est aussi une calamité. Aimerais-tu connaître l'heure de ta mort en sachant que tu ne pourras rien faire pour l'empêcher ? Déjà, alors que vous avez à peine 5 ans, vous êtes beaucoup plus mûr que ceux de votre âge… Ca ne vaut joue pas des tour parfois ?

Iro : Si…

Seika : Si…

Sakura : Pour le moment, je vous interdit d'utiliser vos povoirs. Quand vous serez un peu plus grand et que vous comprendrez bien l'ampleur de ce que vous possédez, nous verrons pour vous former à la magie… Mais pour l'instant…

Sakura les fixa chacun leur tour puis se releva et plaqua ses poings contre ses hanches avec un regard décidé.

Sakura : Papa ne vous lira pas d'histoire ni se soir ni demain soir !

Seika et Iro voulu discuter mais le regard ferme de leur père le leur interdit.

Tomoyo : Ah là là… Voilà ce que c'est d'être les enfants de la digne chasseuse de carte et d'un descendant direct des Li ! Aller, puisque je mange chez vous ce soir, je vous préparerais un moelleux au chocolat !

Sakura faussement indigné : Oyo !

Tomoyo : Aller quoi, ce ne sont que des enfants. Et puis, Kéro sera ravi… D'ailleurs, où est-il ?

Shaolan : Il est resté à la maison. Je crois que les crêpes que Sak a fait hier n'était pas encore finit… Tristan sera bien là ce soir ?

Tomoyo : Oui. Il finit à 20 h 30 et me rejoindra chez vous. Ce serait dommage qu'il rate sa fête d'anniversaire tout de même.

Sakura : Oui… C'est bien, je suis contente que tout se passe bien. Surtout avec le père de Tristan.

Tomoyo : M'en parle pas ! Il est devenu gâteux en apprenant qu'il allait être grand père !!! Il me couve comme une mère poule, tu peux pas imaginer !

Sakura : Si bien sûr… Papa était pareil.

Seika : Maman, j'ai faim…

Shaolan : Un vrai estomac sur patte celle là !J'espère que plus tard tu n'auras pas à surveiller ta ligne !

Seika : Non, je serais comme maman !

Devant l'air sur et buté de la petite, les adultes éclatèrent de rire, suivi par les 2 enfants. Soudain, Shaolan s'arrêta et plongea la main dans sa poche pour en sortir une lettre.

Shaolan : J'allais oublier. On a reçut une lettre de Max !

Sakura l'attrapa des mains de son mari et la parcourut des yeux avant de la passer à Tomoyo qui en fit de même.

Tomoyo : C'est vrai ?

Seika : Vi ! Même qu'elle revient !

Sakura : Ah bon ?

Shaolan : En effet. Elle a passer avec succès son examen.

Tomoyo : Wouaaa… Elle peut donc exercer le métier de garde du corps alors ?

Shaolan : Oui. Mais elle a décidé de revenir au japon pour s'y installer. Elle nous ramène le fameux Alec !

Sakura : Génial. On va enfin pouvoir le rencontrer. Tu te rends compte, ça fait un an qu'elle est retourné en France…

Iro : Elle m'a manqué !

Tomoyo : Ca mon ange, c'est normal vu qu'elle vous gardait quand vous étiez minuscules !

Seika : Maman, j'ai toujours faim !

Sakura : Ah, c'est vrai… bon, Oyo, je te laisse. On se revoit pour 19 h à la maison. Tu n'as plus qu'a amener le vin et ton cadeau.

Tomoyo : Ca roule ! Ah attention Sak !

La jeune fille s'approcha de son amie et retira la serviette humide qu'elle avait déposé sur ses épaules.

Tomoyo : Voilà. A tout à l'heure.

Après avoir salué Tomoyo, Sakura attrapa sa fille sous les aisselles et la posa sur sa hanche. Comme toujours, Iro fut jaloux et se retrouva sur les épaules de son père, fière d'être plus grand que sa sœur. Une fois Lumina rappeler, parce que Melle, connue se baladait et se faisait offrir des gâteaux, la petite famille repartit tranquillement du studio.

Seika : Dis maman, quand est-ce qu'on voit tonton Toya et tonton Yuki ?

Sakura : Tonton Toya ne reviendra d'Angleterre que dans 3 jours. Il est prévu qu'on se voit tous ensemble samedi. Papy sera aussi là bien sûr.

Ils regagnèrent la voiture de Sakura, garé dans le parking privé de la société de production de film. Alors que Sakura déposait sa fille derrière la place conduteur à côté de Lumina, elle retrouva un vieux journal tout froissé. Elle le déplia puis jeta un coup d'œil. Il était daté de 3 ans plus tôt et sur la première page une photo en noir et blanc représentait Elsa à la sortie du tribunal. Le gros titre était un jeu de mot sur la profession de Sakura et la juste condamnation d'Elsa.

Shaolan : Chérie ?

Il avait déposé Iro sur son rehausseur à sa place et l'avait même attaché. Sakura leva les yeux sur lui puis lui fit un sourire tout en roulant le journal en boule.

Sakura : Ce n'est rien… Aller, on rentre.

L'actrice ferma la portière arrière puis chercha des yeux une poubelle. L'ayant trouvé, elle y jeta le bout de journal puis, sans un regard en arrière, retourna à sa voiture sous l'œil attentif de Shaolan. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire, si chaleureux et doux puis monta dans la voiture et démarra.

FIN 

Lou : Et la pan ! Ils ont un accident et tout le monde meure sf Sakura ! Ah, ah !

Sakura : Mais t'es vraiment méchante !

Lou : Mais je plaisante bien sûr ! Tu l'aimes pas ma fin ? J'ai pourtant essayé de montrer que tu étais heureuse !!!!

Sakura : Si je l'aime bien jusqu'à ton intervention intempestive !

Lou : Intempestive ? Hey, mais je suis tout de même l'auteur, hein !! Je vais ou dis ce que je veux !

Shaolan : Ca on avait parfaitement remarquer. En tout cas, il était temps que tu la finisses cette fic horrible !

Lou : Maieuh ! Des trucs sans arrête à l'eau de rose, c'est pas drôle ! Au fait, pendant que j'y pense et avant que j'oublis, les prénom des enfant on des significations particulière ! Seika peut vouloir dire fine fleur, Elite ou Gloire alors que Iro peut vouloir dire Amour. Bisous et merci d'avoir lu cette fic ! Si jamais vous avez une idée no prob, je suis ouverte à toute suggestions.

Enorme bisous…


End file.
